Ne meurs pas avant moi
by Hino Hatari
Summary: Deux clans se font la guerre depuis plus d'un siècle a Londres, a travers les affaires mafieuses et les négociations diplomatiques. Mais personne n'a prévu que les héritiers ... HPDM explicit content. Rating M pour quelques scènes hard ou violence
1. Présentation

**Titre :** Ne meurs pas avant moi

**Genre :** Romance – Humor – Angst – Drama – UA - un peu OOC

**Rating :** M

**Couples :** HPDM (comme quoi, on se refait pas ^^) – RWHG – BZRW (j'adore ce couple) – SBRL - NLLL

**Disclaimer** : Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne m'appelle pas J. K. Rowling et ne suis pas (encore) milliardaire. Donc, j'emprunte seulement ses personnages pour quelques chapitres, le temps de s'amuser un peu. Je promets de les rendre dans le meilleur état possible !

**Résumé :** A Londres, deux clans s'opposent depuis la nuit des temps dans tous les domaines, que ce soit économique, show-biz ou encore politique : d'un côté, les Griffondors et de l'autre, les Serpentards. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand leurs deux héritiers tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ? « Si jamais tu fais l'erreur de mourir avant moi, Potter, je te flingue ».

**NdA** : Voici une nouvelle complètement UA et OOC sur les bords ! J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez parce que moi, j'aime bien (je me lance des fleurs, je sais). Je tiens à dire qu'il est tiré de presque tous les films d'espionnage que j'ai vu, surtout de "So Close" et "Wanted". Puis, parès tout, c'est une fiction donc c'est normale qu'il y ait des trucs très irréalistes ... bref ! je vous laisse lire !

**Prologue** : Présentation

**« Il y a deux sortes d'hommes sur Terre, ceux qu'on respecte, et ceux qui croient qu'on les respecte. »**

- Elle, c'est Onyx. On l'a appelé ainsi à cause de ses yeux. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle dans le milieu. Personne n'a jamais vu son vrai visage, enfin … personne n'a survécut. Seuls ses plus proches … disons collaborateurs l'ont déjà vu à découvert. A part ça, on sait très peu de chose sur elle. On pense qu'elle a vers la vingtaine. Ceux et celles qui ont eu le malheur de la croiser disent que c'est une vrai « canon ». Cheveux noirs, yeux tout aussi ténébreux … un bon mètre soixante-dix environ, et une souplesse à toute épreuve. C'est, d'après nos maigres informations, l'une des meilleures tireuses et manieur d'armes blanches des Serpentards, elle ne rate jamais ses cibles. Discret, souple, sérieux, rapide, vif, bref ! L'élite ! On la dit imbattable, de son efficacité … mais aussi de sa manie à charmer ses victimes avant de les abattre !

- Et vous croyez à tout ça ? On la dit être une légende aussi …

- Oui, j'y crois … ne cherchez pas pourquoi mais j'y crois à fond …

- Hum … et que dois-je faire ?

- La tuer … ou, en tout cas, essayer …

- Doutez-vous de mes capacités ?

- Franchement ? Oui … mais bon, trois de nos hommes sont déjà morts … alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, Miss Chang.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer alors.

- Bien …

- …

- …

- Miss Chang ?

- Oui ?

- Avant que vous ne disparaissiez derrière cette porte, je tenais à vous dire … non ! Laissez tomber ! Vous pouvez partir !

- Dites quand même … tant que cela peut me servir.

- Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui … même si vous pensez que je ne vous voie pas, je pense que vous devez changer votre jugement … je voie tout ce qui se passe dans mon bureau … et dans tout l'immeuble.

- Merci, Monsieur …

- Partez maintenant …

- Au revoir …

- … Miss ?

- Oui ?

- Onyx est l'une des plus proches collaboratrices de Diamond …

- Bien.

- Adi … non, au revoir, à bientôt, j'espère.

- Oui, à une prochaine fois.

Claquement de porte.

- Faites attention à vous, Cho Chang …

Coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

- …

- …

- On va dîner, Harry ?

_________________________

J'attends vos impressions ... je mets une suite dès que j'ai fini (j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 2 en fait) donc les updates ne sont pas vraiment réguliers, mais je promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

P.S : **D'après vous, qui est Onyx ?? De plus, je cherche une très bonne béta !!  
**

**Reviews please. Cela vous prendra à peine trois minutes !  
**


	2. Informations

**Chapitre 1 :** Informations

**« Première constat : Il n'y a d'armes plus fatales que la beauté et le charme d'une femme »**

_Quelque part dans le centre de Londres, 19h32_

_- On va dîner, Harry ?_

**Nom :** Parkinson

**Prénom : **Pansy

**Nom de code :** Onyx

**Sexe :** F

**Age :** 21 ans

**Particularités physiques :**

**Taille :** 1m72

**Poids :** 52 kg

**Mensurations : **88 – 57 – 90

**Description physique :** Longs cheveux noirs arrivant à la taille, yeux tout aussi noirs, lèvres constamment rouges, un tatouage au niveau de la cheville droite représentant une épée pointant vers le haut et les oreilles percées.

**Parcours professionnel :**

1993 : reçoit une ceinture noire en karaté. Commence à faire du kung-fu.

1994 : s'entraîne à l'arme blanche et au tir

1995 : commence le tir à l'arc

1996 : entre officiellement dans le clan Serpentard en tant qu'Arcane mineure. Commence des études en haute technologie et en informatique.

1997 : Fait partie des cinq Arcanes Majeures des Serpentards après la mort de Tom. M Riddle. Commence à faire de l'aviation.

1998 : Déclarée meilleure tireuse à l'arc des Serpentards, troisième tireuse d'élite, deuxième manieuse d'armes blanches.

1999 : commence des études en psychologie. Diplômée en aviation pour les petits engins.

2000 : Treize victimes au compteur, dont deux de Griffondor. Est appelée officieusement Onyx.

2001 : à venir.

**Spécialités :**

- Tir à l'arc

- Kung-fu

- Maniement des armes blanches

- Charme de tout et n'importe quoi et/ou qui

- Mettre la Duchesse en rogne

- Shopping

**Autres particularités :**

- Parle quatre langues (Anglais non compris) : Français, Italien, Russe, Mandarin

- Ne laisse aucune trace de son passage après le … travail, disons.

- Personne n'a jamais vu son vrai visage … à part les cinq Arcanes Majeurs et les Slash (ce qui est normal après tout)

- A failli tuer le Ministre des Finances français dans un « accident »

- A une double nationalité : Anglais – Italien

- Ne sort jamais sans un poignard.

- Raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle sort avec l'héritier des Serpentards : Diamond. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est faux vu que Diamond raconte à qui le veut qu'il est irrémédiablement et complètement gay.

**HPDMxHPDMxHPDMxHPDM**

- Je suis désolé, Ron … j'ai un truc très important à faire … ce sera pour une autre fois, hein ?

- OK … ciao !

- Hum … bonne appétit !

- A toi aussi … si toute fois tu auras le temps de manger !

Ledit Harry soupire fortement. Il se lève de la chaise de bureau dans laquelle il a été et se dirige vers le bar dans le coin droit de l'immense et luxueux bureau qu'il occupe. Il s'y verse une dose assez généreuse de Martini – assez pour lui brûler la gorge en tout cas – avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés impeccablement blancs au centre de la salle.

Il a étrangement peur pour Miss Chang, d'autant plus que celle-ci a très peu d'information sur la cible, mais qu'en plus, cette même cible est réputée pour être insaisissable et que, d'après ses maigres sources, elle est une des Arcanes Majeures, et Harry sait pertinemment que les Arcanes, qu'elles soient mineures ou majeures, sont dangereux et très habiles. Il soupire encore avant de se laisser aller encore plus dans son siège. La nuit promet d'être plus longue que prévu.

_The__ Mary, petit bistrot dans le Sud de Londres, 20h26_

Cho Chang est une belle femme d'origine chinoise. Assise à l'une des nombreuses tables du bistrot, elle sirote un Coca, en attendant secrètement son informateur qu'elle a appelé dès qu'elle est sortie du QG. Elle a pris rendez-vous dans ce bistrot réputé de la ville, histoire de passer inaperçue. Elle s'est assise dans un coin sombre de la salle, près du comptoir pour pouvoir commander facilement plus tard.

Miss Chang a l'air calme, sereine, un peu distraite sur les bords et nul ne sait, ni l'homme au comptoir ni les clients qui la dévisagent, qu'au fond, une peur qu'elle n'a jamais connue auparavant lui tiraille l'estomac. Oui, elle est totalement angoissée, mais comme tout agent qui se respecte, elle ne le laisse pas apparaître, sinon, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra d'elle ?

Elle essaie de se calmer, de se dire que tout ira pour le mieux, qu'elle reviendra vivante de cette mission et que Cédric et elle partiront aux Maldives, comme prévu. Elle essaie de se convaincre qu'elle sera celle qui abattra Onyx, celle qui découvrira ce fameux visage, cette fameuse beauté, sans mourir, montrant aux Serpentards que leurs Majeures ne sont pas si invincibles comme on le prétend. Alors, l'Emeraude sera fier d'elle, tellement fier qu'il la mutera en tant que Figure Majeure, à la place de cette incapable de Lovegood, ou même tout de suite en tant que Joker ! La place rêvée par tous les Griffondor mais que seuls cinq d'entre eux peuvent obtenir, et c'est une place à vie … sauf si c'est l'Emeraude lui-même qui promet quelqu'un et en renvoie un autre ou qu'on change d'Héritier. Joker ! L'équivalent des Arcanes Majeures chez Serpentard !

Miss Chang est de nature impatiente ; ainsi, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affiche vingt heures trente, et son informateur n'est toujours pas là ! Pourtant, elle lui a dit qu'elle déteste les retardataires …

_Quelque part dans l'Est de Londres, 20h30_

Severus Snape est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal … beaucoup plus froid et sarcastique que d'autres, un tout petit peu plus intelligent, et un assassin hors pair certes, mais un physique tout à fait banal. Pourtant, depuis le matin, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

D'abord, il a renversé son café sur Lucius le matin, puis, il a été en retard de plusieurs minutes à une réunion d'importance capitale. Au déjeuner, il a rencontré ce sal imbécile de Pettigrew qui lui a renversé sa bière dessus en trébuchant, idiot comme il est. Vers quinze heures, il a reçu un appel de son père lui demandant d'aller rendre visite à une tante éloignée de la famille qui habite au fin fond de la Norvège, et enfin, à dix-sept heures tapantes, la oh combien charmante Bellatrix Lestrange est venue dans son bureau pour pleurer la mort de cet enfoiré de Riddle … bref ! Il a une journée merdique qui est loin d'être finie … mais qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Donc, en ce Mercredi soir, Severus prend tranquillement – ou en tout cas aussi tranquillement que possible – un whisky avec Lucius Malefoy, son meilleur ami depuis … un bout de temps déjà.

- Cissa vient d'embaucher une nouvelle cuisinière à la maison … _(levage de sourcil perplexe chez Severus)_

- Et ?

- C'est à peine si elle a trente ans, mais savais-tu, Severus, que Cissa déteste les pamplemousses ? Parce qu'en … quoi ? Vingt ans de mariage, elle ne me l'a jamais dit … ou peut-être que si, mais que je n'ai pas fait attention … après tout, on ne mange pas souvent de la pamplemousse à la maison …. Mais j'ai été très surpris de le découvrir, bien que je comprenne maintenant son aversion pour tous les fruits de la forme d'une pamplemousse … _(Severus se masse les tempes)_ mais bon, passons ! Donc, cette nouvelle cuisinière, d'une trentaine d'années environ, est venue ce matin et s'est appuyée sur la porte de la maison. C'est Charles qui est allé ouvrir et elle est tombée par terre, je ne te cache pas mon exaspération bien que j'aie été un peu amusé puis …

- Viens-en aux faits Lucius ! _(sourire narquois dudit Lucius)_

- Oui, donc je disais que, dans mon exaspération profonde, je n'ai pas vu Cissa lui faire visiter les cuisines, et apprendre à cette pauvre, et ridiculement petite, femme les différentes règles de la maison, dont l'heure précise du repas et …

- Tu veux une balle dans ta gueule d'ange, Lucius ?

- Ah ! J'ai une gueule d'ange ! Je le savais déjà, Sev', mais je te remercie du compliment ! _(regard noir de Severus)_ Oui … donc, cette _chère_ cuisinière, qui, doit dit en passant, s'appelle Kelly ou Katy ou … je sais plus enfin c'est un truc dans ce genre là.

- Lucius …

- Bref ! En un mot, elle a brûlé la cuisine … va savoir comment !

Severus Snape est aussi un homme calme, contrôlant chaque partie de son corps, ne montrant aucun sentiment, à se demander parfois s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose à part une profonde indifférence, ou, dans de rares cas comme celui-ci, de l'exaspération. Mais, la seule personne qui a l'honneur ou le malheur de faire ressentir autre chose à ce grand chimiste s'appelle Lucius Malefoy … et parfois son fils, Draco Malefoy. Et ce moment en est la preuve.

En effet, Severus a coupé sa respiration quelques secondes, devant le regard amusé de son blond de meilleur ami, avant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément, s'intimant intérieurement de se calmer, pour ne pas dégainer son sniper et shooter sur le milliardaire.

Puis, soudain, la porte s'ouvre, sauvant ainsi Malefoy senior d'une mort rapide mais tout aussi douloureux.

Les deux hommes tournent en même temps leur regard – noir pour l'un et gris glacial pour l'autre – vers la personne – insensée – qui vient les déranger dans leurs échanges. Ils reconnaissent aussitôt le jeune Crabbe.

- Euh … désolé, je me suis trompé de bureau …

Nouvel cible pour Severus : Crabbe junior. Comme quoi, la bêtise est héréditaire dans cette famille.

- Et qu'attends-tu pour chercher le _bon_ bureau ? Le bureau de qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Euh … excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy … J'allais au bureau de mon père …

Comment ce … garnement – pour ne pas dire autre chose – se permet-il de confondre le bureau de Severus et celui de _Crabbe_ ?

- Euh … encore désolé Messieurs … adieu !

Sur ce, il claque la porte et Severus devine sans peine qu'il a couru dans les couloirs comme l'idiot qu'il est.

Alors qu'il se tourne vers Lucius pour lui dire ses quatre vérités – chose qu'il veut faire depuis une quinzaine d'années – la porte s'ouvre une fois de plus, mais plus bruyamment.

Un jeune homme, grand et svelte, entre dans le bureau. Un masque de bal bleu aux contours argentés lui cache presque tout son visage, ne laissant apercevoir que ses lèvres roses, son menton pointu, ses yeux d'un bleu azur et son front. Il est habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un élégant pantalon à pince, aussi noir que son haut et ses cheveux.

- J'en ai marre … souffle-t-il en s'affalant gracieusement dans un sofa près des deux hommes après avoir refermé la porte.

- Tu rentres dans mon bureau en fracassant presque ma porte, tu te permets de t'asseoir sans être invité et …

- Alors, la Panthère ? C'est quoi, ces manières ?

- Il y a des moments, Monsieur Malefoy, où je me dis que votre fils est, permettez-moi l'expression, une vraie enflure.

- Et il y a des moments, Monsieur le chaton, où je vous aurais mis une balle dans la tête pour une telle insulte, mais vu ce qu'il m'a fait subir cette semaine, je parle de mon fils bien sûr, je confirme que … l'adjectif que vous avez employé pour le qualifier …est pour ainsi dire le plus approprier.

- Allez-y ! Expliquez-moi ce que Draco a _encore_ inventé pour s'amuser … je veux dire, pour occuper ses … collaborateurs, dirons-nous, s'informe Severus.

- Il m'a refilé une débutante dans le milieu … une nouvelle. C'est pas mon boulot de m'occuper de novices, mais vu qu'elle est plutôt … regardable, disons, j'ai accepté.

- Et où est- donc le problème ?

- C'est une plaie ! Je me demande comment elle a fait pour arriver chez nous ! Elle ne connaît même pas l'organisation du clan ! Et Dieu sait qu'elle est maladroite !

Les deux aînés savent que la Panthère se plaint rarement, voire jamais, et que, dans les rares moments où il le fait, c'est que la situation est trop dure pour lui !

Il a été envoyé au Liban il y a trois mois, il est revenu un poison mortel dans le corps, il ne s'en est pas plaint – il en a été guéri, bien sûr. Il s'est cassé un bras il y a un an et n'a pas pu bouger de chez lui – sous l'ordre du Diamond – tout le temps de sa convalescence, il ne s'est pas plaint non plus ! Mais là, une novice l'a fait craquer ! C'est qu'elle doit mortellement … pas Serpentard du tout !

- Et … je suppose que tu es venu chercher de l'aide ou …

- Je n'aime pas solliciter de l'aide, Monsieur Malefoy, même dans les missions les plus difficiles, mais là, je n'en peux plus ! Un peu plus et je me suicide !

- Voyons ! On ne va pas perdre l'une de nos Arcanes Majeures parce qu'une malheureuse jeune fille s'est infiltrée dans ta vie …

- Demandez donc à votre fils d'arrêter de torturer toutes les Arcanes parce qu'il s'ennuie !

- Hum … je laisse passer le fait que vous veniez de me donner un ordre, le Chaton ! Mais bon …

- Je n'ai moi non plus pas l'habitude de venir en aide aux gens, dit Severus, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sur ceux, l'Arcane, peux-tu partir ?

- La subtilité Sev' ! La subtilité !

Ladite Panthère n'attend pas, se lève souplement et sort du bureau sans aucun mot, sous le regard des deux autres hommes.

- Quand j'avais dit que c'est une journée de merde, murmure Severus.

- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ?

- Rien … bon, je vais voir ton fils …

- Et pour Cissa ?

- Lucius bon sang ! Je ne suis pas conseiller conjugal !

- Bon … je vais devoir lui acheter une nouvelle robe alors …

- Pardon ? Je croyais que c'était la cuisine qui avait cramé ?

- Oui … mais Cissa se fiche un peu de la cuisine … c'est sa robe Dior qu'elle a pleuré !

Severus se tape le front de la main avant de la secouer de gauche à droite pour exprimer sa consternation.

_The Mary, 20h56_

Après des minutes insupportables d'attentes, Miss Chang entend _encore une fois_ la sonnette d'entrée retentir, et, encore une fois, elle relève la tête vers la porte. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se permet un sourire.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années vient de faire son entrée. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts mais désordonnés sont parsemés de grains blancs qui sont assortis aux quelques rides qui barrent son front. Il s'assoit ensuite en face de Miss Chang après avoir fait signe à un serveur de lui apporter une bière. N'importe laquelle faisant l'affaire.

Il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une beauté, au contraire. Une large cicatrice lui mange le côté gauche de son visage. Miss Chang grimace.

Malgré le petit d'air d'énervement de la Chinoise, celle-ci arbore un mini sourire.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle

- Bonsoir Monsieur Maugrey.

- Bon, dépêchons-nous ! Avez-vous … vous-savez-quoi ?

- Bien sûr !

Le serveur pose une bière devant lui, que ledit Maugrey boit d'une traite, sous l'œil dégoûté de Miss Chang.

- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Parlez-moi de _(Miss Chang se penche vers lui, avec un air conspirateur)_ Onyx, chuchote-t-elle.

Maugrey recule instinctivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne chercherai pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment de votre demande, Miss Chang …

- Et je ne vous le dirai pas … alors ?

- Que savez-vous d'elle ?

- Tout ce que tout le monde sait déjà … c'est-à-dire ses différents … exploits, dirons-nous, sa beauté alors que personne ne l'a jamais vu, et enfin … le pourquoi de son nom de code … bref ! Peu de chose …

- Les informations que je vais vous révéler valent beaucoup plus que la somme habituelle …

- J'avais prévu ce détail.

- Bien … Onyx … comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est un membre des Serpentards. L'une des plus influentes. On la dit Arcane Majeure, et je pense que c'est vrai car elle fait partie de leurs élites. On dit qu'elle est la majore en tir à l'arc, chez eux … ça, personne n'a confirmé, mais elle est très habile dans ce domaine. Elle est très proche de … _(il baisse un peu le ton)_ Diamond. Vous savez sans doute qui est Diamond.

- Tout le monde le sait ! C'est l'Héritier des Serpentards. Le Boss. L'Insaisissable, l'Elite, le Cerveau, celui qui …

- Bon bon … ça va. A ce qu'il parait, Onyx et Diamond sont ensembles … en tout cas, la rumeur s'est répandu partout qu'ils sont fiancés, mais une autre rumeur dément celle-là …

- Laquelle ?

- Patience est mère de vertus, Miss. Mais cette information est ... ou plutôt vaut son pesant de Livres aussi …

Miss Chang se cale un peu plus sur sa chaise, croisant les bras.

- Donc, reprend Maugrey, je disais que Onyx est une Arcane. A part ça … j'ai rien d'important à vous dire …

- Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? Vous me faites payer plus pour … des broutilles d'informations ?

- Bon … elle a fait treize victimes jusqu'à aujourd'hui … ou en tout cas, on pense que c'est elle vu la méthode car elle tue toujours de la même façon : une aiguille sur l'un des points vitaux du corps de la victime, la nuque de préférence. Les gens autour disent qu'elle utilise un sniper. Mais elle tue rarement l'entourage. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a dit discrète. A part ça, aucune trace, aucun témoin.

- Alors, comment sait-on son physique ou encore la couleur de ses yeux, sa taille et …

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le milieu ou quoi ?

- Non … mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée aux Arcanes Majeures.

- Elle a l'habitude de laisser une unique carte sur sa route. D'un côté, on peut voir son corps, représenté comme ombre sur un fond de clair de lune et de l'autre, ses yeux entourés par son masque noir et argent. Elle a l'habitude de laisser cette carte sur le corps de la victime … entre les lèvres en fait. Mais pas toutes. Celles que les Serpentards tuent en tant qu'avertissement seulement. Ainsi, officieusement, on dit qu'elle a tué treize personnes … ou plutôt treize cibles et une trentaine de personnes. Mais seulement sept d'entre elles ont été cartés. Avertissement pour la mafia russe, pour un chef de yakuza, au Japon etc.

- Et personne n'a réussit à l'attraper, la piéger, la blesser ?

- L'attraper, on dit que c'est impossible. La piéger … elle est imprévisible … rectification : les Serpentards _sont_ imprévisibles. La blesser ? Je pense que si. Deux ou trois fois au cours d'une mission peut-être … mais elle ne laisse aucune trace.

_Quelque part, toujours dans l'Est de Londres, 21h00_

Severus traverse les couloirs luxueux du dernier étage de l'immense maison aux allures de manoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il parcourt ce chemin.

Cet étage est spécial. Seul un nombre restreint de personnes y a accès, dont Severus. Chaque côté du mur est décoré par-ci par-là de tableaux représentant une scène anodine du quotidien.

Il arrive bientôt, d'une démarche fière, assurée et pourtant rapide, devant la seule porte du couloir. Au bout dudit couloir. Il connaît chaque détail de sculpture de cette porte, l'ayant déjà poussée plusieurs fois. Il sait ce qui se trouve derrière et _qui_ se trouvent derrière.

Sans toquer, il appuie sur la poignée richement décorée, et entre. Devant lui, se trouve un salon bibliothèque chaleureux avec toutes les Arcanes Majeures. Il vient d'entrer dans ce qu'on appelle l'Entre aux Serpents.

Aucun d'eux ne porte un masque. Pourtant, ils sont tous les cinq présents, fiers, élégants, majestueux. Mais tous sont beaucoup plus jeunes que Severus, de ce fait, il n'est nullement impressionné.

La Duchesse, qui est la plus jeune, se trouve dans un canapé beige, un livre à la main, regardant Severus d'un œil interrogateur.

Honey lui aussi a un livre, mais il n'a pas levé les yeux et continue à lire tranquillement.

Onyx tient une queue de billard, tout comme la Panthère. Tout deux scrutent Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Mais dans tout ce décor, une personne se tient, adossée à la fenêtre cachée par un rideau jaune clair. D'entre tous, il est sans doute le plus impressionnant, de par sa beauté et sa nonchalance. Il a une cigarette entre ses longs doigts fins, alors que ce bras est soutenu par l'autre, au niveau du coude.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, Diamond, que fumer est mauvais pour la santé ?

Ledit Diamond tourne son regard vers Severus qui s'avance vers la Duchesse pour la saluer, étant la seule qu'il n'ait pas encore vue de la journée.

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour me faire un bilan de santé, Sev' ?

- Bien sûr _(il embrasse la Duchesse sur la main)_. Je suis peut-être chimiste mais pas pharmacien … ni médecin … et encore moins vétérinaire.

La partie de billard reprend ainsi que la lecture de la Duchesse.

- Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? _(apparemment, il n'a pas relevé la taquinerie sous-entendue de son aîné)_

- Une requête de … presque tout le monde en fait _(Severus s'assoit – ou s'affale, au choix – dans un canapé libre, prend la bouteille de vin blanc qui trône sur la table basse, se relève, va chercher un verre à pied dans le petit buffet de rangement, se rassoit, se verse le vin et tout ça sous le regard torve des cinq Arcanes)_.

- Précise.

- Tes problèmes personnelles … ou plutôt ton _ennui_ personnel déteint sur les missions …

- …

- …

- Théo ? As-tu quelque chose à avoir dans cette affaire ?

- Moi ? Oh non !

- Laisse Nott en dehors de ça, veux-tu ?

- Tu fais dans les droits maintenant ? Combien tu lui paies pour être ton avocat Théo ?

- Avoue quand même que les missions que tu donnes sont … comment dire ? Incroyablement … ridicules !!!

- Bien ! Très bien ! A partir de maintenant, Severus, tu t'occuperas de la nouvelle ! Tu sais, celle que j'ai confié à Théo …

Ledit Théo et Severus ouvrent la bouche sous le choc.

- Pa … pardon ? réussit à prononcer Severus.

- La discussion est close. Sur ce, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sans aucun mot de plus, l'Héritier quitte la pièce d'une démarche de mannequin sous les regards plus qu'étonnés des autres.

- J'ai bien entendu là ?

- Merci Severus ! Je vous dois … un service, dirons-nous ?

- Vous allez me le payer Nott … ça m'apprendra à me mêler des emmerdes des autres.

Sur ce, Severus se lève, vide son verre, et sort d'un pas rapide, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il entend la voix de la Panthère l'appeler.

- Quoi encore ? répond-t-il sans se retourner.

- Elle est au deuxième étage, dans la Salle Commune.

Severus retient la réplique cinglante qu'il a au bout de la langue, après tout, emmerdeur ou non, Théo reste une Arcane, donc terriblement dangereux. Il sort.

_Dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres, 21h16_

Harry sort enfin de la longue douche qu'il vient de prendre. Il se dirige sans hésitation vers un placard d'où il sort un boxer noir qu'il enfile de suite. Sans plus aucune formalité, il se met dans ses draps et dès qu'il pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, il ne met que quelques minutes pour retrouver le pays des rêves alors qu'un revolver repose sous ce même oreiller.

_The Mary, 21h30_

Maugrey est parti bien avant Miss Chang. Elle vient de sortir du bistrot et se dirige maintenant vers la voiture grise qui est sienne. Elle entre, vérifie les alentours, et démarre. Direction son appartement.

Elle ne remarque pourtant pas, malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle a prises, la voiture qui s'arrête devant chez elle, plusieurs minutes après qu'elle soit rentrée dans le sous-sol. Elle ne remarquera pas non plus l'homme au comptoir du The Mary qui téléphonera à un soit disant QG.

_Encore et toujours dans l'Est de Londres, Salle Commune du deuxième étage du QG de Serpentard, 21h30._

- Bien Miss Deauclaire, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas ici de plein gré et que je ne serai ni gentil, ni patient ou encore tolérant par rapport à votre incapacité à digérer les informations que je vais vous dire et qui resteront, cela va sans dire, totalement confidentiels. Sinon, je pense que vous savez que le Clan ne se gênera nullement pour vous envoyer directement au Paradis … si toute fois vous méritez, dans la profonde bêtise où vous êtes enfouie, d'y aller. Je vous demande donc … non, je vous ordonne donc d'écouter attentivement ce que je vais vous dire.

- O … oui, Monsieur.

- Bien, commençons donc par l'organisation hiérarchique du Clan. On commence par le bas de l'échelle, disons. Il y a ce qu'on appelle les Joueurs, dont vous faites partie. Des agents comme tant d'autres … vous n'avez aucunement le droit de monter à l'étage supérieur. C'est-à-dire le troisième. Compris ?

- Com … compris.

- De toute façon, vous n'y avez même pas accès. Les Joueurs sont organisés en Unités avec un chef d'unité pour chaque. Il y a cinq personnes dans une unité, et il y a une douzaine d'unités en tout. Vous irez donc dans l'une d'entre elles dans trois jours. Veillez à obéir à votre chef … sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Puis, quand on verra votre … capacité et vos … talents et autres compétences, dirons-nous, vous pourrez peut-être monter en grade. Ainsi, vous pourrez être ce qu'on appelle une Arcane Mineure. Sachez tout d'abord, avant que je ne continue, qu'on peut facilement descendre de grade mais difficilement monter. Bon ! Il y a trois sortes d'Arcanes Mineures. Les plus basses sont les Paires. Ils travaillent par deux et sont au troisième étage. Puis, les Cartes Fortes. On y travaille seul. Ils sont au quatrième étage. Ils sont là pour les missions d'ordre C. Genre espionnage et autres. Enfin, il y a les Slash dont je fais partie. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir aller au sixième étage mais généralement, nous sommes au cinquième. Nous effectuons les missions d'ordre B, évidemment. C'est-à-dire … celles que les Majeures veulent pas toucher. Seuls les … amis intimes et la famille des Majeures sont admis chez les Slash. Donc n'espérez même pas mettre un pied au Cinquième un jour. Enfin, il y a les fameuses Arcanes Majeures. Elles sont au nombre de cinq, toujours masquées, sauf face aux Slash. On ne connaît généralement rien d'eux. Parmi ces Arcanes, il y a l'Héritier. Quand l'Héritier d'avant, c'est-à-dire son père, décide qu'il doit passer la main, l'Héritier change, et les Arcanes Majeures aussi par conséquent. Cela arrive tous les … vingt à trente ans environ. L'Héritier choisit ses Arcanes. Les anciennes Arcanes deviennent des Slash. Voilà. Questions ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, il est impossible d'avoir un seul contact avec les Arcanes Majeurs ?

- Vous avez compris. Mais s'il vous arrive de croiser le chemin d'une d'entre elles par le plus grand des hasards, montrer leur le plus grand respect possible. Sinon … vous pouvez dire adieu à votre vie.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien ! Sur ce, nous nous revoyons demain. Je vous apprendrai comment vous tenir ici.

- Euh … puis-je vous posez une dernière question ?

_- (profond soupire)_ Allez-y.

- Qui est Diamond ?

- L'Héritier.

_TBC …_

Alors, comme vous avez pu le lire, Pansy n'est pas celle de J.K Rowling (vous découvrirez encore un peu plus de sa personnalité dans le prochain chapitre) et les noms de chaque grade sont tirés de différents jeux de cartes dont le Tarot et le Poker.

L'organisation du clan est un peu compliquée, certes, mais j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus parce que c'est très important pour la suite.

Puis, je tiens à encore **tous vous remercier pour vos reviews**.

**Spécial merci à l'une de mes bêtas !!!!! Harmonie ! vous devrez aussi la remercier car sans elle, pas d'update xD**

Je vous laisse donc sur les questions existentielles du moment :

** - Qui sont en réalités chacun de ses Arcanes Majeures ?**

** - Qui sont les Jokers ?**

** - Je pense que vous avez facilement compris qui est Diamond et Onyx … ainsi que la Panthère ! Mais qui est Honey et la Duchesse ? (ça, c'est facile aussi ^^) mais pouvez vous devinez les** **noms de code des Jokers ?**

**Important : je ne connais rien de Londres, alors, excusez-moi si je dis n'importe quoi parce que j'utilise mon imagination et que, donc, je manipule Londres comme bon me semble … après tout, c'est une fic ! J'arrange la capitale british à ma sauce ! Puis, j'ai la flemme d'utiliser Google Map xD Sur ce, REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Extrait du second chapitre : **_Une seule phrase tourne en boucle dans l'esprit de Théo : « on est dans la merde »._


	3. Confrontation

_Qui est Diamond ?_

_L'Héritier._

**Chapitre 2 :** Confrontation

**« Deuxième constat : Il est plus facile d'accorder sa confiance à son ennemi qu'à son allié »**

**Nom :** Chang

**Prénom : **Cho

**Nom de code :** -

**Sexe :** F

**Age :** 22 ans

**Particularités physiques :**

**Taille :** 1m70

**Poids :** 57 kg

**Mensurations :** 85 – 57 – 88

**Description physique :** cheveux noirs arrivant à la taille. Yeux noirs bridés. Oreilles percées.

**Parcours professionnel :**

1990 : commence le kung-fu. Entre à l'école King's School.

1992 : commence le maniement d'armes blanches.

1994 : abandonne les armes blanches. Essaie les armes à feu.

1997 : arrête l'école en classe de 1ere S. Passe un concours pour devenir policière.

1998 : abandonne les études définitivement. Se consacre aux droits.

2000 : entre à Griffondor en tant que Couleur.

2001 : à venir.

**Spécialités :**

- Tir

- Kung-fu

- Gastronomie chinoise

- Shopping

**Autres particularités :**

- Parle deux langues (Anglais non compris) : Mandarin et Coréen

- Sort avec Diggory

- Déteste Luna Lovegood

- Est nulle en diplomatie.

**HPDMxHPDMxHPDMxHPDM**

_Dans l'Est de Londres, une des chambres du sixième étage, 22h16_

Pansy Parkinson est une très belle jeune femme, tous se l'accordent à le dire. Elle n'est pas de ces beautés banales des filles que l'on voit tous les jours dans les rues, non. Elle est vraiment belle, exceptionnellement belle. Mais non seulement elle fait tourner les têtes sur son passage, mais en plus, elle a de la personnalité. Après tout, elle n'est pas n'importe qui.

Pansy affectionne particulièrement les longs bains chauds dans sa baignoire avant d'aller se coucher, et c'est après l'un d'entre eux qu'elle se trouve en ce moment dans son immense penderie où elle hésitait entre une robe de nuit blanche ou grise.

Les minutes passent, puis, après mûre et intense réflexion, elle opte pour une turquoise en satin. Elle défait sa serviette et la laisse tomber à ses pieds d'un bruit sourd avant de passer la robe.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, Pansy n'est pas une femme superficielle, elle aime prendre soin d'elle, c'est tout. Ses réflexions vont souvent plus loin que la robe de nuit qu'elle va mettre ou encore le shampoing qu'elle va utiliser pendant la semaine. Il lui arrive très souvent, surtout quand elle est avec les autres Arcanes, de penser à autre chose de nettement plus important. Après tout, elle est une femme intelligente et pleine de ressources.

Elle se dirige vers son lit aux draps de soie et s'apprête à s'y glisser quand, tout d'un coup, une sonnerie se fait entendre dans sa suite.

La brune relève la tête et fronce les sourcils, intriguée. Qui donc est assez suicidaire pour venir sonner à sa porte à plus de vingt-deux heures de la nuit. Si c'est la Duchesse, elle la tue sans préavis.

Un brin énervée, elle se relève, ouvre un tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sort un revolver plutôt petit. Discret mais efficace. Elle se dirige alors lentement vers son salon pour enfin arriver à la porte d'entrée principale.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lestrange.

Pansy se détend et ouvre la porte sur une femme qui a l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison.

- Laissez-moi entrez d'abord !

- Et pourquoi devrai-je vous laisser entrer ?

Lestrange fronce les sourcils et, sans prévenir, elle fit un geste brusque pour pousser Pansy. Celle-ci bloque son bras et le tord un peu.

- Ah ! ça fait mal, espèce de peste !

- Un seul geste, Lestrange, et je ne vous épargne pas. Et je pense que personne ne viendra se plaindre de votre mort !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Lâchez-moi !

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas venue me déranger pour venir vous asseoir dans mon salon et discuter couleur de rideau et autres choses futiles et sans importance.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire éclater le bras non plus !

Pansy relâche un peu la pression sans pour autant laisser le contrôle de la situation à son aînée.

Il est connu dans tout le clan que Bellatrix Lestrange a failli se faire tuer une dizaine de fois par l'Arcane Onyx, mais que seul la présence de Diamond lors de leurs altercations l'a empêchée de la flinguer une bonne fois pour toute. Tout le monde sait aussi qu'une fois tous les trois mois, Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouve _accidentellement_ à l'hôpital, et que, tous les trois mois, Onyx organise une réception où elle invite les Slash, les Cartes fortes et les Arcanes Majeures. Bref ! L'amour règne entre eux !

La preuve étant même devant nos yeux en ce moment.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Lâche-moi d'abord !

- Ma patience a des limites, Lestrange …

- Non mais pour qui vous _(Pansy tend son revolver vers elle)_ euh … c'est l'un des Cartes Fortes … il vous demande une communication en direct …

- Il sait que c'est impossible …

- Bah j'en sais rien ! Je transmets le message voilà tout !

Pansy relâche complètement la pression ce qui fait soupirer Lestrange de soulagement.

Sans plus aucun mot, Pansy referme la porte, l'air pensive, une main soutenant son menton.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bellatrix Lestrange se redresse, époussette ses vêtements d'un geste expert, arrange ses cheveux bruns roux, et se dirige vers l'ascenseur dans lequel elle marmonne contre « ses jeunes qui n'ont plus aucun respect pour les adultes ».

_Dans un appartement à Londres, 23h00_

Miss Chang se retourne dans son lit. Voilà trente minutes qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais. De ceux qui vous fichent la trouille et font frissonner votre être durant des journées entières rien qu'à y penser.

Dans sa chambre, toutes les lumières sont éteintes et aucun bruit ne trouble le calme inquiétant de la nuit. Les secondes qu'affiche le réveil défilent dans une normalité angoissante. Miss Chang commence alors à avoir peur. Une peur irrationnelle qu'elle ne contrôle plus. A quoi est-ce dû pour l'amour du Ciel ?

La mission. Ce ne peut être que ça. Elle a peur d'Onyx. Ou plutôt de la mort atroce qui l'attend si les Serpentards sont au courant de sa mission. Peut-être enverraient-ils Onyx en personne, ou qu'elle viendrait d'elle-même pour tuer celle qui veut se mettre sur _leur_ chemin. Alors, Miss Chang se rend enfin compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle est impliquée. La règle est simple : « tuer ou se faire tuer ».

Elle a entendu ce dicton des milliers de fois, dans le milieu. Tout le monde l'emploie, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se rend vraiment compte de son vrai sens. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit cette dure réalité en face. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle a envie de fuir.

Mais cela ne serait-il pas un signe de faiblesse ? L'Emeraude lui pardonnerait-il ? Sûrement pas, maintenant qu'elle est dans la confidence, qu'elle a accepté la mission, elle est arrivée au point de non-retour. Tuer ou se faire tuer.

_Est de Londres, dans une autre chambre, ou plutôt devant la porte d'une chambre, 23h00._

Pansy hésite. Entrer ou ne pas entrer, telle est la question. Après tout, elle a beau être une Arcane Majeure, elle n'a pas les compétences de Diamond. Donc, si elle le dérange à cette heure plus que tardive de la nuit, il pourrait le prendre assez mal, qu'elle soit Pansy Parkinson ou non. De plus, il a été énervé toute la journée, vaut mieux pas l'énerver d'avantage, non ?

La meilleure solution est bien sûr de lui en parler. Il prend les décisions majeures, bien que touts les Majeures soient libres dans les leurs – de décisions. Seulement, quand il s'agit de tuer ou non quelqu'un, seul l'Héritier peut trancher, sinon, c'est plutôt sa tête, à Pansy, qu'il tranchera sans remord … enfin, juste un peu.

L'autre solution est d'aller voir la Panthère … ou Honey. Honey a toujours été d'une nature calme et est, de toute façon, le meilleur ami du Diamond. Mais Honey aussi a été énervé toute la journée parce que Diamond lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

La dernière solution, et la plus risquée, est de prendre une décision soi-même. Décision qui se résume à sortir dès maintenant, habillée, masquée, munie d'un sniper et d'un poignard, se rendre dans ce fameux appartement et tuer tout bonnement Cho Chang, avec discrétion et simplicité. Mission qui, d'habitude, revient aux moins gradés … mais Pansy veut montrer à l'Emeraude qu'elle est et sera toujours une Intouchable au sein des Serpentards … quitte à faire les sales besognes de bas niveau elle-même. Quel insensé aussi de mettre une Couleur sur une mission comme celle-là ! Non mais …

- Je dirais à ce cher Diamond que tu as une fascination pour sa porte, Pansy.

Pansy sursaute et tend instinctivement son revolver vers l'origine de la voix. Quand elle voit de qui il s'agit, elle soupire et abaisse son arme.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Pas plus que toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma clim ne marche plus … _(haussement de sourcil perplexe de la brune)_ alors je me suis dit que je vais aller jouer aux policiers et surveiller Londres à coup de caméras piratées.

Pansy sourit et secoue la tête, blasée devant la moue infantile de son ami.

- Et toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es restée éveillée pour admirer la porte de …

- Non, bien sûr. J'ai un problème, voilà tout.

- Allez, viens raconter à ton félin préféré ce qui se passe …

- Fait pas chier Théo ! C'est sérieux !

Théodore Nott lève les bras au ciel comme signe de résignation, alors qu'une lueur amusée et curieuse flotte dans ses yeux bleus.

- Et c'est tellement urgent que tu vas _le_ _(il pointe son doigt vers la porte)_ déranger à cette heure ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une urgence … mais je ne veux pas dormir tant qu'une décision n'est pas prise.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'_il_ est énervé depuis ce matin et qu'il a un regard meurtrier envers … tout le monde.

- On va faire avec ?

_- On _?

- Tu vas venir avec moi !

- Ah non chérie ! Si tu veux te faire massacrer, vas-y, te gênes pas ! Mais laisse ma sublime personne en dehors de tout ça !

- Théo ! Je croyais qu'on était solidaire _(moue)_ chez les Majeures ?

- Solidaires ! Pas _suicidaires_ !

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel, mais Théo ne relève pas. Il est habitué.

- S'il te plait ?

- Tu es donc si désespérée que ça ?

- Mais vois-tu …

Brusquement, la fameuse s'ouvre, faisant sursauter Pansy et Théo, qui brandissent un pistolet pour l'une et un revolver pour l'autre.

Devant la porte se tient Diamond, un pantalon en soie gris pendant à sa taille, un torse totalement dénudé et imberbe, les cheveux un peu décoiffés et l'air … totalement furieux.

- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous expliquer …

Les deux bruns abaissent tout de suite leurs armes, mais alors que le cœur de Pansy bat à cent à l'heure – autant devant la vision oh combien érotique de son supérieur et ami que par peur – Théo se reprend, fait un sourire éclatant et s'avance vers le blond.

- On t'a réveillé, Dray ? **[vous vous y êtes attendu non ? C'était d'une évidence ^^]**

- Plus que une minute quarante-cinq secondes …

- C'est Pansy ! s'écrie tout de suite le brun en pointant son doigt vers la jeune femme.

Pansy sort _enfin_ de son fantasme et fusille Théo du regard.

- J'ai une bonne raison, très bonne même.

- Qui est ?

- Je pense que l'Emeraude veut ma peau.

- Quel scoop ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Pansy chérie, il veut la peau de _toutes_ les Arcanes Majeures.

- Non ! Pousse-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Sans plus aucune formalité, Pansy entre dans la (très) luxueuse suite qu'occupe Diamond et s'assoit sur l'un des sofas brunâtres de l'immense salon. Etrangement, Diamond ne dit rien et laisse faire.

En fait, il se dit que peut-être, Pansy a _vraiment_ une bonne excuse. Et il vaut mieux pour elle et Théo qu'elle soit plus que valable.

Draco part s'asseoir sur un canapé en face de la brune alors que Théo, lui, se dirige vers le bar, au coin gauche de la salle.

- Que penses-tu faire, Théo ?

- Me servir … je veux dire … nous servir tous ! corrige-t-il sans se retourner. Amarulla et Piña Colada ?

- Oui.

Toutes les Arcanes Majeures et les Slash savent pertinemment que la boisson préférée de l'Héritier est la Piña Colada.

Théo verse les boissons dans le silence le plus complet qui règne dans la salle.

Il vient s'asseoir dans le dernier sofa vide après avoir poser chaque verre devant son propriétaire.

- A nous ! tonne-t-il.

Pansy tend son verre pour qu'il s'entrechoque à celui de Théo, alors que Draco ne fait que lever son verre en signe de consentement, bien que son visage reste toujours aussi impassible.

Chacun boit une minie gorgée avant que le blond ne décide de trancher le silence d'une voix implacable.

- Explications. Immédiatement !

_23h46_

Une seule phrase tourne en boucle dans l'esprit de Théo : « on est dans la merde ».

Théo ne s'inquiète pas réellement du fait que quelqu'un en veuille à Pansy vu qu'une dizaine de personnes attente à sa vie tous les mois. Non le problème se situe en la personne de Draco Malfoy.

En effet, le blond n'a rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, analysant sûrement la situation, tranquillement assis dans son canapé. Puis, le début de la tension n'est vraiment arrivé que quand le blond s'est levé, toujours aussi impassible, avant de prendre la bouteille de Martini, de revenir sur son canapé et de s'en verser une bonne rasade. Et depuis, il fixe le verre sans rien dire, mais les deux bruns voient très bien la couleur de ses yeux qui sont passé du métallique à l'orageux, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée imminente d'une tornade blonde.

Ainsi, Pansy s'est fait toute petite dans son sofa, et Théo fait de l'apnée en plein air. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, comme si cela est la prévision du calme avant la (gigantesque) tempête.

Puis, le blond casse le silence, mais tellement soudainement que les deux autres en sursautent.

- Si je résume la situation, vous m'avez _doucement_ réveillé pour que je prenne une décision que j'aurais _évidemment_ pu prendre demain ?

Les bruns se regardent, l'une essayant de paraître calme alors que le regard de l'autre dit clairement « je te préviens Pansy, je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cette affaire alors si jamais il doit engueuler quelqu'un, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit parce que dès que ça dégénère, je me casse, et très loin ! Et de toute façon, je vais à Paris demain, vous n'avez qu'à le supporter tout seul ! Na ! », car oui, mine de rien, les regards de Théo peuvent être très expressifs. Et dès fois, il arrive même à soutenir toute une conversation avec de simples regards.

Le problème, c'est que le blond a lui aussi très bien compris le message.

- Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle, le Minou vu que c'est toi qui as tué l'un de leurs hommes … bien que Pansy ait tué les deux autres. Puis _(il se lève et commence à faire les cent pas)_ est-ce qu'on ne vous a jamais appris à parler doucement dans les couloirs quand tout le monde dort ?

Théo ne relève pas « le Minou » car il est habitué à être appelé par tous les noms de félin possibles et imaginables par les Arcanes Majeures et les Slash, puis, Draco l'a toujours appelé ainsi, c'est donc plus affectueux qu'autre chose … mais il arrive au blond de l'appeler « Chaton » aussi donc ….

- On est désolé, Drake … murmure Pansy.

- Hum … bon, Pansy, tu vas te charger de cette Ching !

- Chang !

- Ching, Chang … on s'en fout ! Tu règles le problème dès ce soir, et laisse une carte pour l'Emeraude. Non mais il est fou ce mec, je vous jure ! Envoyer une Couleur pour contrer une Arcane ! Et pour une vengeance en plus ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu fumer ! Bref ! Je sais pas ce que tu vas faire Pansy, mais je te conseille de le faire toi-même … je ne veux pas que tout le Clan soit au courant. Théo, tu te charges de l'arrière, histoire qu'elle ne se fasse pas filmer ou interrompre. _(Il se retourne vers eux)_ Compris ?

- Oui, répond le brun.

- Bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse vingt secondes pour partir d'ici avant que je ne sois énervé pour de bon.

- Ciao Dray, salut Théo en marchant rapidement vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit ! ajoute Pansy.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! grogne le Diamond.

_00h04, dans un couloir du Sixième Etage._

- Alors, que fait-on ? demande le brun.

- Occupe-toi de la surveillance, je me charge de la cible.

- Ok … disons … rendez-vous à la Salle Commune dans _(il regarde sa montre)_ quinze minutes ? Le temps que tu t'habilles convenablement ?

- Aucun problème.

_00h20, dans la Salle Commune du Sixième Etage (appelé l'Antre aux Serpents par les Slash)_

Le ciel est magnifique ce soir. Les étoiles illuminent le ciel découvert alors que la lune, pleine, ajoute des reflets au somptueux jardin du QG.

Mais Théo sait qu'il ne profitera pas de cette nuit, et qu'il passera les prochaines heures à surveiller les alentours de l'immeuble de Chang et à rédiger un rapport de la mission avec Pansy. Puis, il devra faire ses affaires car il a réservé un vol pour Paris, l'avion décollant à huit heures. Il restera deux jours là-bas, juste le temps de donner signe de vie à ses parents.

Ce sont sur ces réflexions, les yeux regardant à travers la fenêtre que Pansy le trouve.

Pansy a toujours trouvé Théo très beau, pas plus que Draco, bien sûr, car Draco a ce quelque chose d'exceptionnel et unique en plus des autres. Mais ce soir, Pansy est restée béate devant ce visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, où les reflets de la lune jouent et lui donne un teint pâle, angélique.

Sortant de sa fascination, Pansy s'approche du brun, dans un silence total.

- Dis-moi Pansy ?

Bon, pour la discrétion, c'est raté !

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes la tuer comment ?

- Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

- Cette cible n'est-elle pas un avertissement pour l'Emeraude ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas faire dans le spectaculaire cette fois ? Je veux dire … pour que ce bâtard sache bien à qui il a affaire …

Pansy ricane un peu en secouant la tête et vient d'adosser au mur, juste à côté de Théo, de façon à ce qu'ils soient plus ou moins face à face.

- Je ne suis pas toi, la Panthère. Moi, je fais dans le discret et subtil.

- Je sais bien … mais le « discret et subtil » est plus ennuyant que _ma_ façon.

- Le Diamond approuvera-t-il ? élude-t-elle sans relever le sarcasme sous-entendu de son ami.

- Il a dit de la tuer … il n'a pas préciser comment.

- Mais les Lions sont censés savoir que c'est _moi_ qui aie fait le boulot.

- Moui … bon, tu as raison. Allons-y, j'ai encore un programme chargé, moi.

Pansy ne répond pas mais se décolle du mur. Elle se dirige vers une porte encastrée en face de l'entrée. Théo lui emboîte le pas.

Cette porte est tout ce qui il y a de plus discret. Elle est totalement blanche – même la poignée – ce qui s'accorde avec la couleur du mur.

Devant elle, Théo sort une petite clé en or de la poche de sa chemise et l'insère dans la serrure. Un déclic se fait entendre, et sans aucun préavis, Théo ouvre la porte, fait une révérence pour laisser passer Pansy – qui lève les yeux aux ciel – avant de la suivre dans la pièce et refermer l'ouverture derrière lui.

Pansy tape des mains, la lumière se fait dans la pièce.

Ladite pièce est circulaire et aucune ouverture ne perce le mur dénudé, ainsi, des aérations se trouvent au plafond. Tout est blanc ici. Au centre, une grande table ronde de verre où reposent une bonne douzaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs et de claviers. Il y a un clavier pour quatre écrans. Cinq chaises de bureau entourent la table. Au fond de la salle, un placard fait à même le mur reste fermé.

Seuls les Arcanes Majeures ont accès à cette pièce : la Salle de Surveillance de la Sixième.

Tous ces écrans sont connectés à un même serveur et ledit serveur peut se connecter sur n'importe quel satellite dans l'espace et ainsi se connecter sur n'importe quel autre serveur dans le monde. Le système est impossible à repérer et à infiltrer. Mais seul un seul serveur est inaccessible de cette salle : celui des Griffondor. Mais après tout, peut-être utilisent-ils le même système ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Théo a l'habitude de passer ses nuits d'insomnies ici, à pirater tout et n'importe quoi. Ainsi, il connaît chaque recoin de Londres, et a vu Victoria Beckham nue, quand il a infiltré les caméras de surveillances de la maison de la Spice Girl. Diamond s'est retrouvé informer de ce qu'a fait son subordonné et Théo s'est retrouvé à effectuer une mission en Sibérie.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Pansy se dirige sans hésiter vers le placard, l'ouvre et y prend deux oreillettes.

- Je déteste ces trucs, remarque Théo alors qu'il s'assoie sur l'une des chaises et allume quatre écrans.

- Pourquoi ? s'informe la brune.

- Blaise ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non.

- C'est juste une connerie que j'ai faite quand je surveillais le Parlement pour lui.

- C'est tellement honteux que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demande Pansy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'elle tend l'une des oreillettes à Théo.

- Exactement ! _(Théo met l'oreillette et l'active en appuyant sur un bouton qui s'y trouve, Pansy en fait de même)_. Bon, tu vas faire vite … je surveille.

- Oui …

Théo tape rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier. Londres apparaît.

- Elle habite où, Chang ?

- Notting Hill.

- Je m'en doutais tiens !

Quelques clics plus tard, Théo trouve l'immeuble de la cible.

- Bien, je viens d'infiltrer les caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble, je m'occupe aussi des alentours.

- Tu ne veux pas que je réveille Blaise pour qu'il t'aide ?

- Je ne suis pas un débutant.

Pansy ne répond pas, fait volte-face et part.

_Notting Hill, 00h56_

- Tu vas entrer par la porte ? demande une voix douce et masculine dans l'oreille de la brune.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Et tu vas en faire quoi du concierge ?

_- (soupire)_ Elle est à quel étage ?

- Deuxième. Je te conseille de passer par sa fenêtre.

- Où ?

- A l'Ouest.

- Ok …

_00h58_

- C'est laquelle de fenêtre ?

- Devine …

- Fait pas chier Théo !

- Deuxième à partir de ta gauche.

- Oh bordel ! C'est haut !

- Je sais darling ! Prend l'escalier de secours à ta gauche.

_01h03_

- Dis, c'est quoi la connerie que t'as fait avec Honey ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

- Allez !

- Non !

- Je n'aime pas sa cuisine !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La cuisine à Chang ! C'est moche ! Franchement, je me demande qui a décoré !

- Tu n'es pas là pour ça … mais bon, tu as raison …

- Je te laisse, j'entends du bruit.

_Notting Hill, cuisine de Cho Chang, __01h07_

Miss Chang a cru entendre un bruit dans la cuisine. Et maintenant, elle se tient, au milieu de celle-ci, un revolver à la main, tendant l'oreille, en robe de nuit.

Rien.

- Je sais que quelqu'un est là ! Montrez-vous !

Toujours rien.

Elle commence à tourner autour d'elle-même, tendant son revolver devant elle.

Elle est angoissée et se demande comment elle peut encore tenir sur ses jambes. Sa peur a redoublée, voire même triplée. Son cœur bat à un rythme beaucoup plus élevé que la normale, et ses sens s'affolent. Elle essaie de réfléchir, le plus vite possible, sur ce qu'il faut faire.

Mais peut-être est-ce juste un effet notoire de son imagination ?

Non.

Puis, soudain, un déclic se fait entendre, et une voix, chaude, sensuelle mais tout aussi menaçante souffle contre sa nuque à s'en dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

- Un seul geste, et vous êtes morte.

Miss Chang évite de répondre, de bouger, de respirer. Ses bras se détendent, et, sous la peur, elle lâche son revolver.

- On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ?

- …

- Répondez !

- Vous … _(sa voix est tremblante, elle transpire la peur)_ vous êtes Onyx ?

- Cela se peut …

- Je … ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait …

- J'ai envie de vous épargner … mais les ordres sont clairs, alors … _(un déclic se fait entendre, encore une fois)_

- Attendez !

- Dites bonjour à Lucifer de ma part.

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage, Salle Commune, 2h00_

- Sa première erreur a été de ne pas allumer la lumière.

- …

- La deuxième : elle a lâché son arme.

- Et le dernier ?

- Le dernier et l'ultime : elle t'a supplié.

- Hum … je vais dormir !

- Et le rapport ?

- Ah oui … viens, on le rédige vite fait, bien fait.

- Hum …

_2h37_

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as fait à Honey ?

- Non.

- Bonne fin de nuit alors …

- Merci. A toi aussi.

_QG des Griffondors, 9h30_

- QUOI ?

- Chang est …

- Comment ce connard a-t-il osé ? s'écrie Harry.

- …

- Je vais le tuer moi-même !

- Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Trouve un de leurs Joueurs et donne-lui le message que je vais écrire.

Harry prend un stylo plume, un papier à lettre qu'il trouve dans son tiroir.

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième, Salle Commune, 9h30_

- Allumez la télé ! Chaîne 5.

_« Les policiers viennent de découvrir ce matin à 8h00, le corps d'une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, tuée par balle grâce à un silencieux. Les autorités pensent que … »_

- Beau travail, Onyx.

- Merci …

_12h02_

_« Diamond,_

_Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche a piqué l'une de vos Arcanes, ou si l'ordre vient de vous-même – vu la présence de la carte – mais permettez-moi de vous dire que vous n'êtes qu'un connard. _

_Si c'est une vraie guerre que vous voulez, alors nous sommes partants. Et je vous jure que je me vengerai de l'affront que vous venez de nous faire._

_Sur ce, veuillez agréer mes plus sincères ressentiments,_

_Emeraude. »_

Pour la première fois de la journée, Draco Malfoy sourit.

_TBC …_

________________________________________________

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Certains ont remarqué une erreur que j'ai commise en republiant le deuxième chapitre. Je tiens encore une fois à m'en excuser, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout remis dans l'ordre.

A part ça, je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweuses et bien sûr, **les bêtas !**

Les RAR des anonymes … en réalité j'ai pas vraiment envie de les mettre ici … mais bon !

**pomme-violette : **tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ^^. Et comme tu peux le voir, le prologue a été republié ^^. Encore merci !

**po :** merci beaucoup ! ta review m'encourage beaucoup à écrire une suite ! et, en parlant de suite, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue !

**Max :** bah … c'était la suite xD … non, sérieusement, merci pour la review ! A une prochaine, j'espère !

Voilà ! Encore une fois, un **grand merci général** et, please **laissez des reviews !!**

**Important : la suite arrivera mercredi matin, n'ayant pas le temps de poster demain (mes mardis étant assez chargés) mais … en fait, en ce moment, la situation est assez tendue à Madagascar, donc, on ne bosse pas. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, on ne bosse pas demain non plus, je vous envoie le 3****e**** Chapitre dès demain … mais un autre problème : Ma bêta fait son bac blanc, donc tout dépend d'elle aussi … bref, la suite arrivera avant Jeudi xD**

**Autre truc très important : comme vous avez pu le lire, la dernière partie du chap n'est pas très détaillé, je veux dire au niveau des actions des personnages, mais sachez que C'EST FAIT EXPRES ! Et oui ! Pour moi, c'est une scène anodine … il y aura plus d'action quand c'est des Jokers contre des Arcanes Majeures !!! (surtout quand c'est un Harry contre Dray … mais ça, c'est à la fin du chapitre 3, début chapitre 4 !!)**

**Dernier truc et je vous laisse tranquille : allez voir la fic de ma bêta : TOUTES CES CHOSES QU'ON NE S'EST PAS DITES** !!!! **ça vaut vraiment le coup ! et laissez la tout plein de reviews ^^**

Enfin, je vous laisse ! Cliquez juste sur le bouton en bas qui dit « Submit Review », ça prend que quelques minutes ! ça tue pas, j'vous jure !! ^^

**Extrait chapitre 3 :**

_- Réunion de tous les chefs d'unités maintenant. Severus, tu préviens __tous__ les Slash qu'il y a une réunion au Sixième à treize heures précises. La guerre est déclarée._


	4. Sanctions

_Pour la première fois de la journée, Draco Malfoy sourit._

**Chapitre 3 :**Sanctions

**« Troisième constat : Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités » (1)**

**Nom :** Nott

**Prénom : **Théodore

**Nom de code :** La Panthère

**Sexe :** M

**Age :** 21 ans

**Particularités physiques :**

**Taille :** 1m80

**Poids :** 57 kg

**Description physique :** cheveux noirs coupés en dégradés à partir du cou. Quelques mèches tombant sur ses yeux bleu azur. Grand, svelte.

**Parcours professionnel :**

1990 : Commence l'arme blanche.

1993 : 1er Dan en Aikido

1995 : commence les armes à feu

1996 : entre officiellement dans le clan Serpentard en tant qu'Arcane mineure. Commence des études en haute technologie et en informatique.

1997 : Fait partie des cinq Arcanes Majeures des Serpentards nommé par Draco Malfoy.

1998 : Déclaré meilleur manieur d'armes blanches des Serpentards.

1999 : Diplômé en aviation pour les petits engins (a fait les études avec Pansy).

2000 : Quinze victimes au compteur, dont un de Griffondor. Est nommé officiellement Panthère, et officieusement – par Draco – Chaton.

2001 : à venir.

**Spécialités :**

- Maniement d'armes blanches

- Informatique

**Autres particularités :**

- Parle quatre langues (Anglais non compris) : Mandarin, Allemand, Russe, Portugais

- Arme préféré : Walter P22

- Adore les jeux vidéo

- A toute les consoles dans sa suite

- Se fait souvent punir par Draco Malfoy

- Est appelé Chaton ou Minou par Draco Malfoy – et seulement lui, les autres il les bute.

- Déteste le silence et parle presque tout le temps (sauf quand il est dans une mauvaise position/situation)

- Aime tuer les gens « spectaculairement »

- Adore sortir des blagues à ses cibles.

- Adore mener la cible en bourrique avant de l'achever.

- Il est le plus extraverti des Arcanes Majeures.

- A souvent des insomnies.

- Sa suite est continuellement climatisée, donc il n'ouvre jamais les fenêtres.

- Maniaque de la propreté – comme Diamond.

- Se fait draguer ouvertement par les Arcanes Mineures.

- Est bi.

**HPDMxHPDMxHPDMxHPDM**

_QG des Serpentards, 10h00_

Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus … exceptionnel. Non pas qu'il est plus beau que Honey ou Chaton … non, il admet qu'il est à égalité avec les deux autres. Il y a autre chose qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas plus compétant. Après tout, Théo le bat en maîtrise d'armes blanches, Pansy le bat en tir à l'arc, Blaise est meilleur informaticien que lui et enfin Milli est plus calée que lui en culture générale. Mais, malgré tout ça, étrangement, Draco est le meilleur d'entre eux tous.

Ce ne peut pas être son caractère. Oui, il a de la personnalité, un peu trop même, mais ça ne peut être ça ! Draco est exigeant envers lui-même et envers les autres, quitte à paraître maniaque sur les bords. Il n'est pas spécialement égocentrique ou narcissique … il s'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Il est à peine arrogant et peut sembler très froid, voire cruel, mais c'est occasionnel. Il est sarcastique, mais quel Serpentard ne le serait pas ? Ok … il est plus cynique que la moyenne, mais ça, ça ne compte pas. Légèrement sadique sur les bords, mais un cœur d'or à l'intérieur. Donc, ce ne pas être son caractère, ce truc spécial qu'il a.

Il se sait puissant – un coup de fil et l'économie mondial s'effondre –, et énormément riche. Il sait qu'il est très influent et qu'il est très bon, que ce soit en manipulation des autres ou en diplomatie. Enfin, il sait aussi qu'il est aussi intelligent que Milli. Bref ! Il se sait parfait et en profite.

Mais aucun de cela ne le rend exceptionnel en tant qu'être humain. Ok, c'est un boss exceptionnel. Un amant unique et inoubliable – ce qui, d'ailleurs, crée des problèmes parfois. Un confident incroyable. Un ami cher et précieux. Mais … si pour une fois, il est juste Draco … non pas Malfoy, mais juste Draco. Qu'a-t-il de plus que d'autres ? Pourtant, tout le monde lui dit qu'il a ce petit truc qui le différencie du reste de l'humanité. Le problème, c'est que personne n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur ledit truc. Même pas lui.

Draco chasse d'un geste de la main ses réflexions et préfère se reconnecter à la conversation de ses amis.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan, en somme ? demande Pansy.

- On s'attaque directement aux Jokers ? ajoute Millicent.

- Nous ne connaissons rien d'eux, répond le blond, le mieux est de les intercepter quand ils sont en mission … et de faire foirer lesdites missions. Je suppose que tu peux t'occuper de surveiller constamment la ville, Blaise ?

- C'est possible, mais ça demande beaucoup de travail que je ne peux effectuer seul. Londres est grand, mine de rien.

- Je peux t'aider, sourit Millicent.

- Objection ! La siliconée va tout faire foirer.

Pansy a parlé. Et quand c'est Pansy qui parle et que Millicent, ici présente, qui est impliquée dans la phrase …

- Parce que tu te crois meilleure que moi, peut-être ?

- Ah ! Et tu …

- STOP ! hurle le Diamond. Lancez-vous des fleurs ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ça … donc, Blaise, tu veux de l'aide, c'est ça ?

- Je serai d'avis d'attendre que Théo revienne de Paris mais c'est assez risqué.

- Bon … Millicent, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir et réunir tous les Slash pour treize heures, tous les Arcanes Majeures se doivent d'être présent. La guerre est déclarée, je veux que tous les Serpentards soient au courant et prennent la situation au sérieux. Dis-leur de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, histoire qu'on perde moins d'hommes … _(regard noir de Millicent)_ et de femmes aussi, bien sûr. _(Millicent se lève et sort de la salle)_ bien. Blaise, tu appelles Théo et demande-lui de revenir pour treize heures … et informe lui de la situation. Dis-lui que c'est un ordre et que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ses parents pour le moment. Pansy, tu me cherches toutes les informations possibles et imaginables, que ce soient rumeurs ou vérité, info ou intox à propos de tous les Jokers. Je les veux à midi tapant dans mon salon. En attendant, je vais essayer de surveiller Londres, Blaise, je t'attends dans la Salle de Surveillance, tu m'aideras dès que t'auras fini de prévenir Théo. Exécution !

Sans plus aucun mot, Blaise sort son téléphone et part de la salle. Pansy, elle aussi, sort et se dirige vers sa chambre pour prendre son masque.

Draco fronce les sourcils un instant après que tous ses Majeures soient sortis. L'Emeraude veut une vraie guerre de clan ? Il l'aura.

Le blond se dirige vers la porte blanche et entre. Un détail qu'il a toujours adoré dans cette salle ? Pas une seule poussière. Enfin … pas pour le moment.

Il part allumer quatre écrans pour Blaise, avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise et allume les siens – d'écrans. Puis, il se relève, et met les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il en sort son portable – un Sony Ericsson W880i –, un portefeuille en cuir noir de la poche arrière, et un Zippo, avant de poser le tout à gauche du clavier, à l'opposé de la souris. Il retrousse ses manches pour que ceux-ci arrivent au trois-quarts. Enfin, il enlève sa montre – une Rolex à un prix exubérant – et la pose près de son portable. Enfin, il se rassoit.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'amuse à espionner le bâtiment du Ministère de l'Economie, basé à Londres, Blaise entre, un sourire à peine visible aux lèvres – mais comme Draco est un expert des relations humaines, surtout ceux de son meilleur ami, il décèle tout de suite le micro sourire.

- Alors ? Qu'a répondu Chaton ?

- Il m'a engueulé un peu beaucoup mais m'a dit que c'est ok. Il était sur la route vers ses parents quand je l'ai eu. Il doit arriver vers midi trente environ à l'aéroport. J'ai envoyé un chauffeur d'une agence pour le chercher. Je pense qu'il va bouder toute l'après-midi.

- Tu penses ? Moi, j'en suis sûr _(Blaise s'assoit)_. Il va clamer l'injustice, me brandir son Walter au visage, me menacer de toutes les morts imaginables, ranger son arme et me sortir un « Je te hais, Drake ».

- Comment peux-tu être aussi … sûr ?

- Tu te souviens quand je l'ai envoyé au Sibérie ?

- Et comment !

- Il m'a fait la même chose quand il est revenu. Heureusement pour moi ou pour lui, il avait un mauvais rhume, car mine de rien, c'est froid en Sibérie, et il avait eu du mal à m'insulter … il finissait toutes ses phrases par « atchoum », ce qui n'est pas très élégant, soit dit en passant, et, à la fin de sa tirade, je crois que j'avais eu un litre de bave de Chaton sur ma chemise.

- Dommage que j'étais à Sydney …

- Hum … Tu savais que les toilettes hommes sont plus petits que les toilettes femmes, au Ministère de l'Economie ?

- Pardon ?

_QG des Griffondors, 10h23_

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, voici les ordres : Ron, tu t'occupes de tout ce qui est surveillance avec Sirius. Hermione, tu me cherches tout ce que tu peux trouver sur les Arcanes Majeures et les Slash, surtout les Arcanes Majeures. Ginny, tu vas diriger les Couleurs, histoire qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de conneries. Prend toutes les mesures et les précautions nécessaires. Lavande, tu t'occupes de la sécurité de tous. Tu renforces les barrières informatiques et … bref ! Tout ce qui est sécurité ! Des questions ?

- Et toi Harry ? demande une rousse

- Je vais présenter mes condoléances non, _nos_ condoléances, à la famille de Miss Chang et à Diggory.

- Diggory n'est pas venu au boulot aujourd'hui, ce qui est normal …, dit une brune.

- Quelqu'un sait où il est ?

- Non …

- Je vais chez la famille Chang alors … contactez Diggory, informez-lui de la situation. Je ne veux pas de connerie genre « je vais me venger et me jeter dans la gueule du serpent », ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses …

- Ça nous donnera une bonne raison de tuer l'un d'entre eux.

- Nous avons déjà des milliers de bonnes raisons pour faire ça. Pas besoin que quelqu'un meure exprès ou de livrer un agent ! Et la première d'entre eux tient en quelques mots : Diamond a fait l'erreur de naître.

_QG des Serpentards, Deuxième Etage, Salle Commune, 10h30_

Une vérité générale que tous les Serpentards savent : Severus Rogue, le célèbre Slash, est quelqu'un de patient et garde toujours son sang-froid, dans toutes les circonstances, mais comme toute vérité, il y a une exception qui confirme la règle …

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS BON SANG ?

Tous les Serpentards qui se trouvent dans la Salle Commune tressaillent. Et même ceux qui ne s'y trouvent pas mais qui ont eu le malheur de passer devant la porte.

- Euh … je … ne … euh … désolé ?

- Désolé pour quoi Mademoiselle ?

Silence morbide. On attend une mouche suicidaire voler.

Severus se retourne.

Devant lui, et tous les autres, se tient, dans l'embrassure de la porte, une jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle porte un pantalon noir, ample et large duquel sortent des bottes de cuir, tout aussi noir. Son haut, quand à lui, est composé d'un simple T-shirt moulant, d'un blanc immaculé. Mais un détail n'échappe à personne : la jeune femme porte un masque de bal blanc aux bordures noires, ne montrant ainsi que ses lèvres fines, son front et ses yeux bleus.

Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu se rappelle immédiatement de qui il s'agit, mais beaucoup ne savent pas laquelle des deux femmes des Arcanes Majeures elle est, mais rien que le mot Arcanes Majeures fait naître le respect et la loyauté en eux.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit Severus en s'approchant d'elle avant de poser un léger sur sa main – qu'elle a évidemment tendu.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Pour quelle raison avez-vous donc pris la peine de descendre jusqu'au Deuxième ?

- Un ordre.

- Un ordre ?

- De Diamond _(tous les Serpentards, sauf Severus, ouvrent la bouche de stupéfaction)_.

- Et ?

- Réunion de tous les chefs d'unités maintenant. Severus, tu préviens _tous_ les Slash qu'il y a une réunion au Sixième à treize heures précises. La guerre est déclarée.

_11h00, Salle Commune, Deuxième étage._

Tous les Chefs d'unités sortent de la Salle Commune où a eu lieu une réunion d'urgence. Certains d'entre eux ont l'air apeurés, d'autres indifférents et enfin, certains ont l'air de vouloir sauter de joie. Les opinions divergent, les murmures et les rumeurs vont de bon train, mais une seule idée est fixée chez tous : il faut qu'ils gagnent.

La Duchesse se dirige vers l'ascenseur, ignorant les regards envieux, haineux ou admirateurs devant elle. Direction : Sixième étage.

_Paris, Aéroport Charles de Gaulles, 11h03 GMT+00_

Théo est déjà à l'aéroport, rectification : il est déjà dans l'avion. Avion qui va décoller dans théoriquement douze minutes.

Franchement, Théo n'a jamais aimé les vols. En fait, il en a peur, mais jamais il ne le dira à qui que ce soit. Seul Draco le sait car il a eu le déplaisir de partir à Johannesburg avec lui pour une mission … dans le jet privé du blond. Il a été malade toute la semaine. Pourtant, il est un habitué des vols, que ce soit un long trajet ou un court, mais il a toujours cette impression qui lui dit « l'un des moteurs va s'arrêter par on-ne-sait-quel-malheur et nous allons tous manquer d'oxygène et mourir soit d'un affreux crash en pleine mer(de) ou d'asphyxie ». Bref ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus positif et réconfortant !

Pour essayer de se détendre, Théo sort son iPod et l'écoute.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard, une hôtesse, fort belle, lui demande quelque chose de très … français. Manque de bol : Théo ne sait dire que deux mot en français et une phrase – dont il sait le sens bien sûr – : « _Bonjour_ », « _Merci_ » et « _Va te faire foutre_ ».

- **Can't understand nothing at all … can you speak English please? **Dit-il, un sourire chaleureux et engageant aux lèvres.

Elle fronce les sourcils et répète son charabia en Anglais. Théo acquiesce. Non mais quelle idée franchement de parler en Français alors que le vol va vers l'_Angleterre_. Il y a des cons, franchement ! Il se demande ce que ça ferait s'il les tue tous … une bonne moitié de la population mondiale disparaîtrait, mais franchement, qui lui en voudra ?

Soudain, un mouvement de l'appareil sort Théo de ses réflexions. Ils commencent la manœuvre de décollage.

Théo n'a peur que de deux choses dans sa vie : les avions … et les piqûres. Ce qui fait qu'en ce moment, il prie. Théo n'est pas spécialement croyant, seule sa mère est catholique, mais pas pratiquante. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle croit en Dieu. Et, quand ça l'arrange, il arrive à Théo de prier, de supplier – chose qu'il fait très rarement – à ce quelqu'un tout là-haut de le sauver d'une mort atroce et si peu honorable ou tout simplement de l'aider devant des situations qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer seul. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que, quand ça l'arrange, le quelqu'un dans les cieux accepte sa requête, sinon, c'est basta ! Chacun pour soi et tous pour soi-même. Comme quoi la solidarité religieuse …

_Londres, QG des Griffondors, 12h00_

- Ron, tu savais que Diamond est gay ?

Ronald Weasley, qui est en train de boire une canette de coca dans son salon le recrache, répandant la boisson sur le tapis et sur son T-shirt – précédemment blanc –, sous le regard désapprobateur et en même temps amusé de sa petite amie.

- C'est une blague ?

- J'aurais aimé … cette rumeur a été répandu, mais n'a été confirmé qu'il y a peu de temps.

- C'est _lui_ qui l'a confirmé ?

- Oui … tous les Serpentards le savent apparemment …

- Et comment on a pu ne pas être informé ?

- Je pense que les Figures et les Couleurs ont trouvé que cette information n'est pas assez importante pour être communiqué aux Jokers …

- Et je pense qu'ils ont raison _(Ron se lève et se dirige vers une autre porte qui cache sa chambre)_, excuse ! Je vais me changer deux secondes !

- Ok … et le travail que Harry t'a confié ?

- T'inquiètes Mione ! Je maîtrise la situation !

« Mione » le regarde d'un œil sévère mais ne dit rien. A la place, elle sort de la pièce.

_Quartier de Hampstead, 12h00_

Harry a toujours détesté ces moments, bien qu'il en soit habitué maintenant. Présenter ses condoléances à la famille. Bien sûr, il n'en est pas obligé, mais son cœur et sa morale lui disent toujours qu'il doit au moins ça à la victime. Parce que, même si la famille ne le connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, la victime sera sûrement heureuse, qui qu'il soit, qu'importe le grade qu'il a été, de voir enfin le visage du fameux Emeraude … même s'ils sont morts.

Harry descend le perron et se rend sans attendre dans sa voiture, une Audi A6 traverse vite le quartier.

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance, Sixième Etage, 12h00_

- Toujours rien ?

- Rien.

Draco soupire. Aucune anormalité dans Londres, aucune personne bizarrement masquée, aucune explosion, et aucun assassinat. Londres est calme. Désespérément calme.

- Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette à me filer, Dray ?

- On n'a pas le droit de fumer ici.

- Je vais sortir.

- Non, tu vas …

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre et les deux jeunes hommes se retournent vers celle-ci. Pansy vient d'entrer, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, tenant une chemise de rangement dans ses mains.

Mais, au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle allume quatre écrans et s'assoit comme si de rien n'était.

Une minute passe, alors que les yeux des deux Arcanes la fixent toujours, mais elle les ignore superbement.

Une autre minute. Draco a croisé les bras. Blaise pianote la table de ses doigts.

Une autre minu …

- Pansy, darling, veux-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe pour que tu aies un sourire aussi … inhabituel – pour ne pas dire autre chose – ? demande le blond d'un ton doucereux qui cache son envie de sauter sur la jeune femme et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'attendais que tu me poses la question !

Regard glacial du blond, mais Pansy ne le voit pas car elle est tournée vers ses écrans. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de le deviner ou plutôt de le prévoir.

Mais, au lieu de prendre la parole, elle continue de surveiller London City sans se préoccuper de ses deux congénères.

- Pansy !

La brune soupire profondément même si une lueur amusée flotte dans ses yeux noirs. Enfin, elle se décale un peu de la table, et prend le dossier qu'elle a eu à la main plus tôt.

- J'ai des informations exclusives sur Emeraude, et les autres Jokers aussi bien entendu.

- Et, bien entendu, dit Blaise, tu vas nous faire part de ces précieuses informations … enfin, si toute fois elles vont nous être utiles.

- On ne m'a pas demandé d'être utile … on me demande de chercher _tous_ ce que je peux trouver, c'est fait …

- Qui te les as fourni ? s'informe Blaise.

- C'est secret Blaise … et d'ailleurs, j'ai eu assez de mal à les lui tirés … c'est payé cher, très cher même, pour des infos alors qu'elles ne sont pas sûres … mais elles restent très intéressantes.

- Et qu'attends-tu, Pansy, pour nous en dire plus ?

- Je préfère attendre la réunion … tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Draco ?

- Aucun, répond le blond pour la première fois dans l'échange.

- Bien … alors, comment Londres va-t-il ?

- Très bien … trop bien, constate calmement Blaise.

Pansy se reconcentre sur ses écrans où l'on voit London City en temps réel. Apparemment, un embouteillage gigantesque y règne. Théo aura du mal à arriver à temps. En effet, il débarquera à Heathrow, qui est dans l'Ouest, alors que le QG se trouve dans le district de Havering, c'est-à-dire le district le plus à l'Est de Londres. Or, il doit passer par London City et sera retardé, et s'il prend le périphérique … ça reviendra au même.

_London City, 12h20_

Harry commence vraiment à s'impatienter. Dix minutes qu'il est coincé dans un embouteillage qui semble être infini, pourtant, il est à peine à cent petits mètres du QG.

Il soupire pour la dixième fois en deux minutes. Il tape sur son volant un rythme que seul lui connaît alors que la musique des klaxons se fait entendre de partout. Il soupire.

Enfin plusieurs minutes plus tard, il pénètre dans le parking souterrain d'un grand immeuble. Mais au lieu de stationner sur une des nombreuses places vides, il va tout droit vers une sorte de mur où un panneau d'interdiction de stationnement a été peint. Il s'arrête devant ledit mur, sort une petite télécommande de sa boite à gants et appuie sur le seul bouton qui s'y trouve. Le mur s'ouvre, et Harry entre sans attendre.

_Heathrow International Airport, 12h36_

Les bagages de Théo n'ont pas été contrôlés et il passe les sécurités sans problème sous les regards haineux ou jaloux du monde qui a vu son manège. Contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient pu penser, Théo n'a pas moyenner une quelconque somme astronomique de Livre Sterling, ceux qui ont été près de lui ont vu que cet élégant jeune homme brun a tout simplement un laissez-passer diplomatique.

Théo, Serpentard comme il est, sourit d'une façon arrogante et charmeuse à tout ce beau monde avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale de l'aéroport, escorté par quelques chargés de sécurité de l'aéroport. Il va enfin quitter ce maudit endroit !

Sur un parking réservé aux VIP, Théo reconnaît la BMW que Blaise lui a décrit. Ce n'est pas une voiture du Clan, et il ne connaît nullement le chauffeur. Mais il est habitué à ce genre de traitement.

Le clan a l'habitude d'appeler une agence pour récupérer l'un de ses agents. Ainsi, les Arcanes Majeurs peuvent se balader incognito, sans masque. Seulement, ils ont ordre de s'arrêter à un endroit précis où les caméras ne peuvent pas filmer.

Ainsi, Théo monte dans la voiture, laissant au chauffeur le « plaisir » de s'occuper de son unique valise.

_London City, QG des Griffondors, 12h40_

L'immeuble est composé de dix étages, les quatre derniers étant des appartements réservés aux Jokers et à quatre des Figures.

C'est dans un des appartements du huitième étage que se tient un homme d'une quarantaine d'années mais qui parait beaucoup plus jeune. Il a les cheveux noirs qui arrivent aux épaules et les yeux d'un gris doux mais perçant. N'importe qui le trouvera beau et charmant … et il le sait.

Un autre homme, les cheveux châtains et les yeux d'une couleur rappelant le miel, tout aussi beau que le premier, s'avance vers le premier et tend son bras pour toucher l'épaule de l'autre. Ce dernier se retourne.

- Es-tu inquiet ?

- Oui et non. Te rends-tu compte qu'on va affronter Snape, encore une fois ?

- Oui, mais c'est surtout Peter qui me tracasse …

- Je le tuerai, cette fois !

Le châtain sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'il approuve mentalement les dires de son ami.

- Viens … on va déjeuner, amour.

- Oui … vas-y, il faut que je téléphone. Je te rejoins.

_Havering, Harold Hill, QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage, 12h45_

Les couloirs commencent à se remplir. Severus est accompagné de Lucius et de sa femme Narcissa, dans un silence complet. Ils arrivent bientôt devant _la_ porte où d'autres Slash sont déjà, s'adossant aux murs. Ils se saluèrent tous d'un hochement de tête.

Ils ont tous _ce_ truc qui les différencie des autres personnes : l'élégance et la prestance. Même les plus détestés d'entre eux l'ont, _ce truc_. Et c'est sans doute ce qui rend les Slash si respectés. Mais après tout, cinq d'entre eux ont été d'anciens Arcanes Majeures, donc, rien n'est plus normal.

Tout le monde se regarde, analyse la situation, essaie de déchiffrer les pensées des autres, se lance des œillades complices, interrogateurs, inquiets, cherchant un on-ne-sait-quoi chez leurs confrères.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fait entendre ; puis, une voix parvient aux oreilles de tous. Une voix féminine, claire et chantonnante. Tous la reconnaissent instantanément : la Duchesse.

En effet, celle-ci s'avance vers eux, dévoilant son visage sublime, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Débrouille-toi, Théo. Le Diamond va te tuer si tu n'es pas ici dans _(elle consulte sa montre)_ dix minutes.

- …

- Oui, mais _(hochement de tête pour un salut général envers les Slash qui répondent de la même façon)_ tu sais très bien que cela _lui_ importe peu.

- …

- Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Tache d'être à l'heure.

Elle ferme le clapet de son téléphone et regarde Lucius dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Malfoy.

- Miss Bullstrode.

- Pourquoi n'entrez-vous donc pas ?

- La porte est verrouillée, répond Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix froide.

Millicent hausse un sourcil perplexe. Comment, par le Ciel, la porte peut-elle être verrouillée ? Sauf si …

- Bien, dit-elle tout simplement avant de reprendre son téléphone et de composer rapidement un numéro.

- …

- Draco ? Est-ce toi qui as verrouillé la porte ?

- …

- Peux-tu nous ouvrir ?

- …

- Oui, moi et les Slash sommes déjà là.

- …

- Ok. _(Elle raccroche)_ Il nous dit d'attendre cinq minutes.

Plusieurs soupires se font entendre. Mais que peut bien faire l'Héritier ?

Lucius claque la langue. Il déteste attendre.

_Barking and Dagenham, 12h48_

Théo va se faire massacrer. Il a exactement onze minutes et trente-deux secondes pour arriver à Harold Hill. Millicent n'a rien dit, ne voulant même pas l'excuser auprès de Draco, lui intimant de se débrouiller.

Théo soupire, se pince le nez, re-soupire, se masse les tempes, re-re-soupire, éternue.

- Roulez plus vite nom de Dieu ! s'exclame-t-il, ne pouvant plus contenir la pression et l'énervement en lui.

Le chauffeur, un vieil homme, surpris, ne dit rien et se contente d'appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur mais le trafic routier est assez dense.

Théo se demande pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les voitures de Londres se regroupent de ce côté. Ne pouvaient-ils pas choisir un autre jour pour sortir ?

Il est désespéré. Il va se faire tuer – au sens figuré bien sûr – par Diamond devant tous les Slash et les Arcanes Majeures réunis … sa réputation est fichue.

_Havering, Harold Hill, Sixième Etage, 13h00_

Alors que chacun commence à compter les secondes, les motifs sur le parquet ou encore le nombre de soupires de Bellatrix Lestrange, la porte s'ouvre soudainement – faisant sursauter tout le monde – sur un jeune homme brun à la peau bronzée … Honey.

- Bonjour à tous, énonce-t-il calmement, entrez je vous prie.

Tous les Slash ainsi que la jeune Duchesse entrent. Ils voient tout de suite, assis sur le canapé dans une pose classe mais nonchalante, Draco Malfoy, et Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés. L'Héritier se lève.

- Installez-vous, invite-il de sa voix suave mais légèrement froide.

Sur la table basse en verre du salon trône plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool aussi variés les uns que les autres et quelques boissons non alcoolisés.

Draco adresse un hochement de tête à ses parents, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, qui s'assoient en face de lui.

Dès que tout le monde est confortablement installé, Draco lève son verre, bientôt suivi de tous les autres qui se sont servis entre-temps. Puis, il s'assoit et le silence se fait après que chacun ait bu une gorgée.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, dans le silence complet, certains lorgnant de temps en temps le Diamond. Tous savent qu'on attend qu'une chose … ou plutôt personne : Théodore Nott. En effet, celui-ci n'est pas encore présent, et on voit clairement que Malfoy junior n'apprécie pas vraiment son retard vu qu'il consulte sa montre toutes les dix secondes, et que ses sourcils se sont froncés, ce qui sont les seuls signes d'impatience qu'on peut déchiffrer chez lui.

Draco et Lucius Malfoy se ressemblent beaucoup, et cela se voit d'autant plus qu'ils sont assis face à face, ignorant l'autre superbement. On aurait pu croire que Draco est le sosie de son père … mais en plus jeune.

_13h10_

- C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas toujours pas là, constate Blaise, rompant ainsi le silence qui a commencé à devenir étouffant et tendu.

- Il s'est perdu en route, affirme Pansy.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, souligne Millicent.

- Vous pensez vraiment que …

- Taisez-vous ! ordonne Draco brusquement, d'une voix glaciale, faisant frissonner plusieurs personnes, à part ses propres parents, Severus et Blaise, bien sûr.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Tout d'un coup, les autres Arcanes retiennent leurs souffles et plus personne n'ose bouger. A part le blond junior. En effet, il se lève doucement, presque trop lentement comme s'il s'est entraîné, et s'avance d'un pas traînant calculé pour se mettre devant Théo qui a repris sa respiration.

- Dray je …

- Tu me surveilleras _tout_ Londres cette nuit sans pose, et demain, tu fais une surveillance sur terrain à London City à partir de sept heures du matin jusqu'à neuf heures du soir, non-stop. Compris ?

Si Théo est totalement halluciné, il ne le laisse pas paraître et acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de contourner son supérieur et de s'asseoir sur la seule place vide.

Draco fait volte-face.

- Bien. Vu que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons _enfin_ commencer _(il s'approche mais reste debout à côté de l'un des sofas où tous le fixe)_. Je pense que vous êtes tous en connaissance de cause, donc inutile de perdre encore plus notre temps à résumer. Donc, Pansy, je te laisse nous éclaircir sur certains points que tu as récoltés.

- Bien _(elle ouvre le dossier qui est sur son genou)_. J'ai été chargé par Diamond de trouver des informations concernant les Jokers. Et je dois avouer que ce que j'ai en ce moment est fort intéressant. Commençons d'abord par celui qui nous intéresse le plus : Emeraude.

_Ellipse temporelle sur POV général _

La réunion dans les deux différents clans commencèrent, chacun parlant de l'autre, sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de Londres se faisait la même chose.

Les deux Héritiers jugeaient de la situation, analysaient, essayaient de comprendre son ennemi pour mieux le battre plus tard.

Chacun se concentraient pour savoir sur quel front attaquer, sur ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ou ce qui devait être impérativement fait.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils écoutaient leurs subordonnés respectifs avec une attention religieuse, ne les interrompant que par des monosyllabes pour signifier qu'ils suivaient toujours le cours de la discussion.

Les heures passaient, alors que les réunions auraient dû être plus courtes, mais aucun ne voyait le temps passé, mais de toute façon, tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas satisfaits, personne ne sortirait de la salle.

Ainsi, les boissons se consommaient vite, mais tout le monde était sobre car chacun buvait à petite gorgée de temps en temps.

Bientôt, vingt-deux heures tapèrent.

_London City, QG des Griffondors, 22h10_

Harry vient de sortir du QG. Il a une information qui, pour lui, vaut tout l'or du monde. Le genre d'information qu'on ne peut pas négliger.

Il a d'abord laissé la mission à Ron, mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions, il s'est dit que celle-là, il faut que ce soit lui qui s'en charge pour bien montrer à ce Diamond qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui et qu'il le tuera d'une manière ou d'une autre et ce, sans regret.

Il aime particulièrement London City durant la nuit car même si ce quartier est très animé et plutôt actif le jour, il devient calme et posé dès que vingt-deux heures sonnent.

Il se dirige vers la droite, dans l'intention de prendre un taxi qu'il ne tarde pas à trouver.

- Angel Station dans l'Ilingston, ordonne-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

Le chauffeur ne pipe mot et démarre la voiture, un air de Tina Arena sortant des baffles.

_Havering, Elm Park, 22h10_

La réunion a été longue – elle s'est terminée à vingt-et-une heures – et assez épuisante bien que fort intéressante. Mr Goyle soupire profondément alors qu'il prend la direction de la station de métro Elm Park pour rentrer chez lui, passant par d'autres stations dont Angel Station où il descendra pour prendre un taxi parce qu'à cette heure, les taxis ne passent plus dans le Havering.

_Harold Hill, QG des Serpentards, 22h15_

Tout le monde a déserté la pièce depuis longtemps, fatigués de leur journée respective. Tout le monde à part un seul : Théodore Nott. En effet, celui-ci est dans la Salle de Surveillance, douze écrans représentant différentes scènes devant lui.

Théo n'est pas de bonne humeur. Il ne va jamais tenir éveillé jusqu'à neuf heures du soir ! Plus de trente heures qu'il n'a pas dormi, et c'est à peine s'il tient encore sur ses jambes ou que ses yeux soient encore ouverts ! Draco veut le tuer ou quoi ? Ok, il a été _un_ _peu_ en retard mais franchement, il y a des limites ! Comment va-t-il faire demain pour faire un survey de London City _sur terrain_ ?

Alors que Théo est en train de chercher le moyen de ne pas s'endormir sur son clavier, quelque chose sur un des écrans à sa droite l'intrigue. Il déplace un peu sa chaise pour se retrouver à la bonne hauteur. Et … OH MON DIEU !

_Ligne de métro de zone 6, London Underground, 22h20_

Mr Goyle est vraiment fatigué, et il n'a qu'une envie : dormir.

Les souterrains défilent devant lui sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention ; mais bientôt, le métro s'arrêtera à Angel Station et il pourra enfin partir de ce transport qu'il déteste tant ; soit disant parce que toute la racaille de Londres peut fréquenter le même moyen et qu'il ne veut pas être mélanger ou encore comparé à eux. Sauf qu'il a droit à cela tous les jours.

_Islingston, Angel Station, 22h22_

Le quai est vide. Parfait.

Il attend encore un peu, le métro arrive dans trois minutes. Ron et Sirius s'occupe des caméras, donc il n'aura pas de problème … enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.

_London City, QG des Griffondors, Salle de Surveillance générale, 22h22_

Tout le monde a devant lui quatre écrans et le silence est omniprésent … enfin …

- Nous avons un gros problème !

Tous sursautent et regarde vers la direction du cri. Cri que vient d'aboyer une Couleur vers son supérieur hiérarchique, le fameux Joker de Feu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se précipite tout de suite vers le jeune homme brun qui commence à paniquer sur place.

- C'est bon mec ! Calme-toi et dis-moi le problème.

- Nous … nous … nous _(tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres mais son bégaiement donne des envies de meurtre ou de menace)_ nous ne sommes pas seuls !

Hein ?

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas seuls, confirme le jeune Joker qui vient d'être rejoint par une Figure.

- Je veux dire … quelqu'un vient d'infiltrer aussi Angel Station et …

- QUOI ? hurle la Figure et le Joker en même temps.

- C'est trop discret pour que notre alerte s'active ! Mais c'est bien là ! Quelqu'un surveille Angel Station à distance !

Le Joker de Feu réfléchit alors à une vitesse inhabituelle, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, la Figure le devance.

- Alerte Orange, vite ! Cherchez-moi qui c'est !

Toute la salle se met alors en effervescence, tapant sur les claviers, infiltrant tous les satellites capables de les aider, criant, bavardant, supposant. Le brouhaha est complet, tellement qu'on ne peut même plus s'entendre penser.

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage, 22h23_

Théo court à en perdre le souffle, le portable à l'oreille. Mine de rien, le Sixième est gigantesque.

Les bips se succèdent dans l'appareil, mais personne ne décroche. Théo jure.

Enfin _ce_ couloir ! Faut faire plus vite, encore.

- C'est quoi l'excu …

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Honey ! Va tout de suite dans la Salle de Surveillance ! C'est une Alerte Rouge, déclarée par moi ! Réveille tous les Majeures, je m'occupe du Prince !

- Théo …

Théo raccroche brutalement. Il est arrivé devant _la_ porte. Pas le temps de frapper ni de reprendre son souffle ! Il descend la poignée blanche. Fermée. Il tambourine alors.

Plusieurs secondes passent.

Un déclic.

- Qu'est-ce que tu …

- Urgence ! Emeraude … Angel Station … être, halète-t-il.

Draco, qui est en bas de pyjama, fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre la « phrase » de son Chaton. Puis, soudain, il comprit, Théo ne ment pas … pas sur ça, du moins. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et …

- Allons-y !

- Où ? Angel …

- Oui. Tu me prends un écouteur _(Théo grimace)_, je veux tout le monde en écoute dans la Salle de Surveillance. Je vais sur place. Tu …

- Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Goyle descend à Angel dans _(il consulte sa montre)_ oh my God ! deux minutes !

Draco a les yeux écarquillés. Il a tout compris. Emeraude ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Non … la Guerre a commencé, et Goyle sera le premier des siens à en pâtir.

- Je vais le tuer cet abruti ! Les ordres restent ce qu'ils sont ! Grouille !

Sans qu'il ne puisse plus dire un mot, Théo se retrouve avec une porte fermée devant lui. Une seconde plus tard, il se précipite vers la Salle de Surveillance. Non, il ne va pas dormir de la nuit, et maintenant, c'est sûr !

_Angel Station, 22h25_

Le métro arrive. Un sourire naît au creux des lèvres du jeune homme adossé au mur. Rien à signaler au niveau surveillance jusqu'à maintenant.

Bientôt, le métro s'arrête, et le temps avec.

Le jeune homme fixe un homme plus gros et corpulent qui vient de sortir. Son sourire s'élargit.

Le métro part.

L'homme se retourne vers les escaliers pour partir.

Puis, soudain, déchirant la nuit, un cœur s'arrête de battre, un corps tombe au sol et le sang se répand, partout, souillant le sol de carreaux blancs. Un sourire.

_Londres, 22h28_

Une voiture roule à une vitesse incroyable sur le bitume, se foutant complètement du reste du monde. Le cœur du jeune homme qui la conduit bat à la chamade alors qu'il essaie de s'intimer le calme. Chaque seconde compte.

- Draco !

- …

- DRAY !

- QUOI ? braille-t-il dans son émetteur.

- Goyle est mort.

- …

- C'est un silencieux qui a fait le travail.

- Débrouillez-vous qu'il soit toujours là quand j'arrive !

- Bien.

Inconsciemment, Draco appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Il vient de perdre l'un de ses Slash, certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur, au contraire, mais, même s'il ne le montre pas, ça fait mal. Très mal.

- Ce fils de bâtard va me le payer.

_London City, QG des Lions, Salle de Surveillance, 22h30_

- Emeraude, êtes-vous là ?

- …

- Emeraude ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai malheureusement deux mauvaises nouvelles … la première est que Angel Station a été infiltré … par un serveur inconnu. La deuxième est qu'une voiture file à grande vitesse vers vous, nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier et pensons qu'il a un système de brouillage. Il est à quatre rues à l'Est dans Hackney. Il devrait être là dans cinq minutes, à cette allure. Nous supposons que tout cela est lié. Peut-être qu'il s'agit des Serpentards. Emeraude, nous recevez-vous ?

- Cinq sur cinq. Je reste ici, veillez à récupérer le contrôle du serveur de la station … le Joker de Feu et Black sont-ils toujours là ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Ils sont tous deux au téléphone. Le Joker de Feu a mis en route l'Alerte Orange.

- Bien. Terminé.

- Terminé.

_Angel Station, 22h34_

Harry se dit qu'il a de la chance. Ces idiots de Serpentards se jettent dans la gueule du loup … ou plutôt du Lion. Il aura donc le plaisir de les ridiculiser, de les rabaisser.

Après, une équipe spéciale viendra nettoyer les lieux, tout rentrera dans l'ordre comme si de rien n'a été.

_22h35_ **(c'est là que l'action se passe vraiment)**

Draco sort de la voiture, un masque de bal vert aux bordures argentées sur son visage fin. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce masque le rend plus élégant, plus mystérieux et sensuel qu'il ne n'est déjà.

Il a mis une chemise noire simple et un pantalon assez ample mais moulant son fessier outrageusement, pour lui permettre de bouger ou de se battre avec sensualité, vitesse, et souplesse.

Il a un Walter à la main. Le même que celui de Théo, muni d'un silencieux. Ses pas, bien que restant gracieux et légers, sont cependant plus lourds que d'habitude car attachés à ses mollets, un poignard petit mais efficace attend qu'on le sorte.

L'entrée du métro est illuminée par le réverbère juste devant. Draco entre, sans bruit, dans une discrétion incroyable, presque comme s'il flotte. Le caoutchouc de ses chaussures lui permet d'assurer le silence de son avancé. Il sait qu'il est surveillé, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que ses Arcanes lui disent où aller pour trouver sa Némésis.

- Droite, murmure une voix féminine à son oreille qu'il reconnaît comme celle de Pansy.

Sans hésiter, il bifurque vers la direction proposée.

Il est méfiant, tenant son arme près de son torse, prêt à tirer en toute circonstance. Pourtant, sa respiration est calme et son visage reste impassible.

_22h37_

Harry est nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les traits détendus, attendant il-ne-sait-qui, car personne au QG n'arrivent à reprendre le contrôle des caméras. Ainsi, maintenant, il est sûr qu'il s'agit des Serpentards, seuls eux peuvent exercer autant de pouvoir sur un matériel informatique ou technologique sans qu'on ne puisse les découvrir ou les déjouer. A ce rythme, le serveur finira par chauffer vu les assauts que chaque clan l'impose.

Le brun est tiré de sa réflexion par un minuscule bruit, mais assez pour qu'il entende.

_22h28_

« Et merde ! Quel con ! » pense le blond.

En effet, Nott vient de lui crier tellement fort dans les écouteurs - dont le volume est à fond – le faisant ainsi sursauter et lui tuant ses oreilles. Il est sûr que ce brun d'Emeraude qui commence à regarder dans toutes les directions a entendu, vu qu'il est à peine à trois mètres de lui.

Draco profite donc de ce moment exceptionnel pour détailler et analyser encore plus son adversaire direct.

L'Emeraude est aussi grand que lui, quoique légèrement plus musclé et la peau superbement hâlée. Effectivement, il met un débardeur noir qui montre ses biceps fins mais visibles et Draco devine sans peine son torse tout aussi parcouru de muscles fins mais bien dessinés. Puis, il y a ses longues jambes cachées par un jean noir. Draco s'attarde peu sur son « magnifique fessier ». Puis enfin, son visage. Enfin … ce qu'il peut en voir. En effet, comme tous ses Arcanes et lui-même, il a le visage masqué d'un truc à la Zorro mais de couleur noire aux bordures rouges. Les lèvres fines et roses, le nez qui a l'air droit et tout aussi fin, mais surtout, oui surtout, _ce_ truc qui faisait sa réputation : ses yeux magnifiquement verts émeraudes.

Puis, Draco déglutit. Il ne faut pas fantasmer sur son corps de rêve bon sang ! Il faut le tuer !

Alors, il sortit de sa cachette avec discrétion et souplesse …

_TBC …_

Voilà LE chapitre que je vous ai promis. Les RARs anonymes dans 2e Communication !

**Je tiens à remercier encore une fois ma bêta !! Je t'adore !!! Merci pour tout car sans toi, je ne serais sûrement pas arrivé jusqu'ici et j'airais abandonné cette histoire depuis un bon bout de temps.**

**Allez voir sa fic : « Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites » !!!! Et laissez la tout plein de reviews ^^.**

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Les commentaires sur ce chp sont dans le prochain : 2e Communication.

Une dernière chose : **le sondage continu jusqu'à dimanche à 10h, GMT +1h. Le 3 mène pour le moment !!! Je vous redonne les choix ici :**

**1) Pourquoi Théo n'aime-t-il pas les écouteurs ? (Humour)**

**2) L'histoire entre Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang (Romance/Drama)**

**3) Introspection sous forme d'interview des Arcanes Majeures : Que pensent-ils de Draco Malfoy ? (Humour/General)**

**4) Lemon entre Remus et Sirius (PWP)**

**5) La mort de Tom M. Riddle (Drama/POV Emeraude)**

Extrait du chapitre 4 : « _Alors, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi, prenant chaque pore de ma peau, noyant mon cerveau entre l'excitation et la fureur. Je le déteste. »_

CHAPITRE 4 : DIMANCHE à 10H !!!

MERCI !! ET … REVIEWS BITTE !!!

Dernier PS : le 3e constat est une réplique de Spiderman, donc elle ne m'appartient pas, contrairement aux autres !

Le chapitre 4 va parler uniquement de cette rencontre Drarry. Désolé de vous faire ainsi longuir mais pour poster plus tôt, il fallait que je coupe le chap en deux ^^


	5. Altercation

A écouter pendant la lecture : Bella's lullaby.

Note : _**Harry **_- _Draco_

_Alors, il sortit de sa cachette avec discrétion et souplesse …_

**Chapitre 4 :** Altercation

_**Je me retourne, vivement. La première chose que je vois, c'est le canon d'un silencieux pointé vers moi. Mon cœur bat alors à une vitesse folle, et j'ai envie de mettre ma main sur ma poitrine pour qu'il s'arrête, mais je n'ose pas vraiment faire de gestes brusques. Mon visage reste pourtant impassible car je ne peux me permettre de faire apparaître une quelconque émotion sur mes traits. **_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, mais plutôt désagréablement surpris.**_

_**Et ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que je ne l'ai pas senti arrivé. Juste ce léger bruit dont j'ai cherché l'origine, puis, il est apparut comme ça, d'on-ne-sait-où, et franchement ça m'inquiète. Puis, je remonte l'origine de l'arme. Une main aux doigts fins et longs. Je pense que ce qui m'inquiète alors le plus ce n'est pas le canon qui est visé sur moi, j'ai connu bien pire, mais c'est surtout celui qui tient cette arme, car là, quand je le vois enfin, mon cœur rate un battement dans sa course déjà rapide.**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de situation m'arriverait un jour. Pourtant, il est bien là, devant moi, dans toute sa « splendeur ». Cette splendeur qui a fait frissonné ou fantasmé plus d'un. Diamond.**_

_**Son masque aux couleurs de son clan me confirme mon hypothèse. Chez les Serpentards, seul l'Héritier peut porter ce masque vert aux bordures argentées qui permet facilement de ne pas être reconnu. Alors, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi, prenant chaque pore de ma peau, noyant mon cerveau entre l'excitation et la fureur. Je le déteste.**_

_Je l'ai pris en grippe, sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire ; et je doute franchement qu'il va tenter quoique ce soit de déplacer._

_Ces fameux yeux aux couleurs de l'émeraude me fixent, essayant de sonder chaque partie de moi. Il se demande sûrement comment j'ai fait pour être si discret ou encore comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai prévenu que je suis dans le bâtiment. Puis, ses traits se crispent, mais très discrètement, mais étant moi-même un expert en matière dans le « je cache mes émotions et mes sentiments au monde entier pour se protéger », je remarque ce léger détail. Il m'a reconnu, sûrement. Ce qui m'évitera de me présenter car je déteste ça._

_Alors, il est là devant moi, et il ne fait rien. Me fixant sans rien dire, aucun mouvement. _

_Bizarrement, je ne l'ai pas encore tué alors que j'en ai eu et j'ai toujours l'occasion, mais je pense aussi que de toute façon, il aurait facilement évité ma balle. Donc, je me contente de le menacer ainsi. Puis, je déteste accélérer les choses quand je sais qu'il finira bien par mourir de mes propres mains, alors, pourquoi se presser ?_

_Puis, soudain, je me rends compte enfin que j'ai fixé inconsciemment mes yeux droits dans les siens. N'importe qui s'y serait noyé en un clin d'œil – le jeu de mots est involontaire – mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Surtout parce que je vois cette colère et cette haine qui anime ses orbes verts, alors, ça me fait étrangement plaisir, parce que tous ces sentiments sont dirigés vers moi. Et j'adore quand je suis le centre de l'attention. J'adore ça, car je sais que ce qu'on ressent tous les deux est réciproque. Plus rien ne compte sur Terre, seulement lui, moi et le temps qui s'est arrêté._

_**Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a les yeux d'un gris froid, perçant, mais magnifique, on aurait dit du métal en fusion. On m'a dit que ce nom Diamond vient de ses yeux, mais aussi parce qu'il est censé être inégalable, indestructible, comme le diamant. Franchement, je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas parce que je serai celui qui le détruira.**_

_**Aucun de nous ne bouge. Je surveille ma respiration pour qu'elle soit calme et posée, qu'elle ne reflète pas le trouble qu'il y a en moi. J'imagine sans peine qu'il fait de même.**_

_**J'ai encore mon pistolet dans la main, et la gâchette me démange vraiment. J'ai une telle envie de lui tirer une balle en plein milieu de ses orbes argentés ! **_

_**Puis, prenant une décision dont l'issue ne me préoccupe nullement, je tends mon bras gauche. Il amorce un mouvement, mais rapidement, je le mets en joue, moi aussi.**_

_Je l'ai vu venir, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! Maintenant, je suis dans une situation assez incongrue et cocasse. Il m'a mis en joue, et nous sommes comme deux cons, au milieu de ce quai vide et froid, prêts à tirer sur l'autre au moindre mouvement._

_Tous deux respectons la distance de sécurité nécessaire pour ne pas se faire frapper par un coup de pied mal placé. C'est-à-dire deux mètres._

_Je me rends compte alors qu'il est gaucher ; comme Pansy nous a informé. Moi, je suis ambidextre, mais j'ai l'habitude de tenir mon arme de la main droite, ce qui fait que nous avons les canons l'un en face de l'autre. Ce qui est bête car je ne peux tirer droit devant moi et que si je bouge mon pistolet rien que d'un millimètre pour le viser, il aura le temps de riposter. Alors, d'un mouvement lent et calculé, je change de main._

_**Il a changé de main, je l'ai laissé faire car moi-même, je trouve qu'avoir mon canon en face du sien ne m'est pas très avantageux. Bien sûr, il aurait pu garder sa main droite pour ainsi être beaucoup plus défendu, mais le fait qu'il est changé de main signifie qu'il veut plus m'attaquer que se défendre lui-même. Etat d'esprit qui me convient parfaitement.**_

_- Bonsoir …_

_**Pardon ?**_

_**Je rêve ou il vient de me saluer ? C'est quoi ce trip ?**_

_**Mais étant quelqu'un d'assez cordial, puis la situation m'amuse quand même – car après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a son meilleur ennemi devant soi – je lui réponds.**_

_**- Bonsoir.**_

_Autant le tuer, vaut mieux au moins se montrer un minimum poli, non ? _

_Derrière mon masque, j'esquisse un petit sourire en coin. La scène vaut vraiment le coup._

_Dès qu'il a vu mon sourire, il sourit à son tour, d'un air sadique, me promettant sûrement mille souffrances. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon amusement._

_- Alors comme ça, c'est vous l'Emeraude._

_**- Et vous êtes sûrement Diamond.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une question, ni sa phrase, ni la mienne. Il sait à qui il a affaire, et moi aussi.**_

_**J'ai une folle envie de lui faire avaler ce sourire plein de prétention de ses lèvres ! Oh oui ! J'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing sur son visage à la peau d'une pâleur que la lumière blafarde accentue encore plus. **_

_- Vous m'avez attendu, __**me dit-il, un brin sarcastique.**_

_**- Vous m'avez cherché, rejoint, je suis là, au fait … toutes mes condoléances.**_

_**Je lui montre le cadavre derrière moi d'un coup d'œil. Aucune réaction ne se voit sur son visage, ses couleurs ne changeant pas. Il se contente, comme moi, de jeter un coup d'œil froid vers ma cible qui est à terre, le sang continuant à couler encore un peu, salissant le sol.**_

_Même si je ne laisse rien paraître, mon cœur rate un battement devant la vue de Goyle senior allongé par terre._

_Il n'a jamais été un de mes favoris, mais c'était une personne loyale et serviable. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, se montrant cordial avec moi. De même, son fils, bien que très bête, m'a toujours montré un profond respect et une très grande servitude. Maintenant, comment vais-je lui dire que son père est mort et qu'aucun d'entre nous – les Arcanes Majeures – n'a rien pu faire alors que nous sommes les meilleurs du Clan ?_

_Je fixe le brun devant moi. Il ne cille pas. C'est fou comme j'ai envie de lui tirer dessus !_

_Je sens les respirations de mes Arcanes Majeures dans l'oreillette, et je sais qu'eux aussi assistent à la scène à travers les caméras de surveillances, mais ne disent rien, me laissant ainsi le contrôle total de la situation. Je sais ce qu'ils se disent intérieurement, je devine sans mal leur inquiétude mais aussi la confiance aveugle que chacun d'entre eux m'accorde. Et ça me réconforte, car je sais, enfin, que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il y aura des gens qui me vengeront sans ciller, pour l'honneur mais surtout, pour l'amitié, et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Même si rien ne dit que je vais mourir ce soir._

_**Puis, soudain, je me rappelle de toutes les informations que m'a divulguées Hermione sur lui. Elles sont toutes aussi croustillantes les unes que les autres, mais aucune d'entre elles n'est confirmé – à part qu'il est ouvertement gay – vu qu'apparemment le blond est très secret sur sa vie à ce qu'il parait.**_

_**Alors, je me dis que peut-être, c'est l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui … de toute façon, je vais le tuer donc …**_

_**Puis ne dit-on pas que connaître son ennemi est primordial ?**_

_**- Alors comme ça, tu es gay ?**_

_**Je l'ai tutoyé, mais apparemment, cela ne lui pose aucun problème. Il reste impassible, me dévisageant même si son regard devient blasé par ma question, stupide certes, mais fortement amusant.**_

_- Et toi, tu es puceau ?_

_**Quoi ?**_

_Touché ! Bientôt, coulé …_

_Il fronce ses sourcils bruns et puis, brusquement, il ricane, sans pour autant relâcher sa concentration sur ma personne. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe._

_**- Je corrige : je ne suis pas un obsédé.**_

_**Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à lui dire. De toute façon, je suis furieux. Je déteste ce sourcil qu'il a haussé pour me narguer ! Je suis totalement en colère. Contre sa petite personne au regard arrogant et ce sourire qui étend ses lèvres roses. Tellement que mes doigts tremblent de ne pas avoir encore appuyé sur la détente. Je n'ai ricané que pour lui signifier qu'il se trompe.**_

_- C'est ce que tu dis._

_**- Et tu le croiras.**_

_- Tu rêves … tu sais, l'Emeraude, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi … je trouve ça dommage que mon adversaire soit quelqu'un comme toi. Franchement, tu n'as aucune discrétion, rien qu'à voir ce que tu as fait à Goyle. Et ma présence ici le prouve encore plus._

_**- Oui, bien sûr. Et tu te crois meilleur peut-être ? C'est toi qui parles de discrétion alors que tu fais du bruit quand tu t'approches …**_

_Dès que j'en ai fini avec lui, je vais massacrer Théo. Il va souffrir, je vous le jure._

_**Il me scrute et il me semble que ses yeux métalliques tournent à l'orageux. Ou c'est une illusion de mon cerveau, ou bien il semble furieux. **_

_**J'ai du mal à croire que ce sont mes mots qui lui font cet effet. Je pense que c'est dû à autre chose.**_

_- Confirme-moi une chose avant que je ne te tue, l'Emeraude __**(il a craché mon nom de code)**__ … est-ce vraiment toi qui as tué Riddle ?_

_**Je pense que mes yeux sont écarquillés de surprise pour la première fois depuis l'échange. Comment peut-il le savoir ? Même certains de mes Figures ne sont pas au courant de ce fait … ou peut-être bluffe-t-il ?**_

_**Pourtant, aucun soupçon ne peut être fait sur moi ! J'ai été la discrétion même !**_

_Je vois qu'il est surpris, non, stupéfait, que je sache cela. L'expression de son visage, au début si neutre, est impayable. Je prie pour que Blaise ait l'idée d'enregistrer ça sur un CD, histoire que j'ai quelque chose à regarder et devant lequel je peux rire quand je n'arrive pas à dormir – à cause de Théo. En parlant de mes Arcanes, je les entend ricaner discrètement, j'imagine alors qu'ils sont aussi amusés que moi par la situation du brun._

_Décidemment, j'adore Pansy et ses informations._

_**Je finis par me reprendre bien que des milliers de pensées trottent encore dans mon esprit.**_

_**Je vois l'amusement dans ses yeux de diamants. Je vais le massacrer, je vous le jure.**_

_**- Tout d'abord, le peroxydé **__(j'évite une grimace)__**, tu ne vas pas me tuer, parce que tu va mourir bien avant moi, et de ma propre balle … ou mes propres mains même. Puis, sache que ton Riddle était une ordure …**_

_- Mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire … mais franchement, tu croyais quoi ? Que je le porte dans mon cœur ?_

_**Le ton de la conversation a changé. **_

_**Je pense que c'est le deuxième choc du jour chez moi … ou plutôt de la nuit parce que cette après-midi, j'ai eu droit à tout.**_

_**Comment peut-il être aussi froid alors qu'il parle de l'un de ses meilleurs agents ? De l'un de ses (ex) Arcanes Majeurs ? Est-il donc insensible ?**_

_**Puis, je remarque que ces yeux ont encore changé d'expression. Il veut me déstabiliser ? Très bien … on sera deux à jouer dans ce cas.**_

_**C'était l'amant de l'un des Anciens Arcanes Majeures, non ? Ton père … le seul Slash dont on ne connaît pas le nom.**_

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Comment peut-il le savoir ? Qui a filtré l'information ?_

_J'imagine alors que mon visage a perdu de sa neutralité une seconde parce que je vois l'air de satisfaction sur le sien, – et franchement, j'ai encore plus l'envie de lui enfoncer son pistolet là où je le pense –, et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. _

_- Je me contrefiche des affaires de mon père … après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut … mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est … d'avoir un père._

_J'admets : ça c'est un coup bas. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur … ou peut-être pas car je vois ses doigts se crisper sur son arme, son corps se tendre et ses yeux expriment une fureur incroyable, mais aussi une tristesse sans nom. Je suis cruel, et je le sais._

_**Ses mots se cognent dans ma tête à m'en faire mal, comme une litanie moqueuse et cynique que je ne supporte pas. Et mon cœur en subit les conséquences. Je ne sais où il a su ça, car seul les Jokers et quelques Figures le savent.**_

_**Alors je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout.**_

_**J'en fais encore des cauchemars et des insomnies la nuit, malgré le temps qui passe.**_

_**On dit que le temps efface les douleurs. Je dis que c'est faux. Le temps ne nous apprend qu'à essayer de les supporter et de les cacher aux yeux du monde qui nous entoure. Elle répare les blessures, les cicatrisent. Mais, parfois, quand on donne un coup trop violent à ces cicatrices, elles s'ouvrent, et saignent encore plus, jusqu'à ce que la douleur et la souffrance deviennent insupportables.**_

_**C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui me saigne ainsi ? Et pourquoi je me sens mal, tellement mal qu'une balle m'échappe.**_

_Mes yeux sont écarquillés comme jamais. Il vient de tirer. J'entends encore le sifflement de la balle passant près de mon oreille. Il a tiré._

_**J'ai tiré. Mais, bizarrement, alors que j'aurais pu le tuer, je ne l'ai pas fait. Même moi, je ne saurais expliquer le pourquoi du comment.**_

_**Je sens la colère battre encore dans mon cœur. C'est incroyable comme ce mec, que je viens de rencontrer, me fait ressentir des trucs qui n'ont pas leur place ici. J'en aurai presque un frisson. Presque.**_

_**Il a les yeux exorbités de surprise – car je ne vois aucune trace de frayeur ni sur ses traits ni dans ses yeux froids – et je m'en réjouis intérieurement. Mais il se reprend vite, une froideur effrayant sur son visage, ses yeux orageux me lançant des éclairs qui auraient pu donner la chaire de poule à n'importe qui … à part moi.**_

_**La balle est allée s'accrocher dans le mur en face de moi. L'Equipe Spéciale va avoir plus de mal que prévu. **_

_**Ses yeux sont embués par une colère froide. Puis, sans que je ne le voie venir …**_

_Un coup de pied part. Je lui vise la tête dans un geste expert après avoir amorcé une avancée de mon autre pied. Il se recule rapidement, braquant son arme sur moi, je fais de même._

_La distance entre nous s'est creusée. Je l'ai raté, mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça._

_**Oh bordel ! Ce connard vient de me rater de très près. Je vais le buter.**_

_**La situation et l'ambiance se sont tendues d'un coup. Je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme fou.**_

_Il se met encore plus sur ses gardes. Moi aussi. Désormais, les mots ne sortiront plus, seuls les coups compteront. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de crever ses yeux trop verts !_

_**Brusquement, il bouge à onze heures. Je tire.**_

_Il vient de me rater car je me suis baissé._

_**Je rate de peu le poignard qu'il vient de prendre de sa cheville et qu'il a lancé vers moi.**_

_Shit ! Je tire._

_**Je bascule vers la gauche, la balle va s'encastrer dans le mur derrière.**_

_Je roule sur le sol et court le plus vite possible pour rater les balles qu'il m'envoie en continu._

_**Il continue à les éviter souplement.**_

_Puis, soudainement, les coups de feu s'arrêtent. Le con ! Il n'a plus de munitions !_

_**Oh bordel ! Fais chier ! Quel con franchement !**_

_Je me redresse un peu, et sourit …_

… _**Machiavéliquement. Tout de suite, il me tient en joue. Je n'ai plus aucune défense. **_

_J'admets une chose : il est d'une précision remarquable dans ses tirs. Merci à ma souplesse !_

_**Il s'avance, je recule. Il s'avance encore, je le laisse venir.**_

_Je me suis juste arrêté à la distance de sécurité habituelle, c'est-à-dire deux mètres. Il sait que j'ai encore des munitions et que donc, il est à ma merci. Je pourrai le tuer maintenant, mais au lieu de ça, je préfère savourer sa colère et sa frustration qui se voient dans ses yeux._

_J'entends tous mes Arcanes me demander si ça va, mais pour moi, ce ne sont plus que des bruits sourds et sans importance. _

_**Il avance sa main libre vers son oreille. Oh le salop ! Il a une oreillette !**_

_**J'aurais du m'en douté, certes ! **_

_**Sous mon regard furieux et interrogateur, il enlève le petit appareil et le jette à terre avant de la détruire d'un coup de talon. **_

_**Il émet un soupire.**_

_**- Ils sont agaçants, hein ? **__me demande-t-il d'une voix sarcastique._

_Je lui lance un regard noir et il se contente de sourire narquoisement._

_- Tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes – feu – parents et, au lieu de me supplier à genoux, ou encore de faire ta prière, tu te permets de faire de l'humour ?_

_**Je vois rouge.**_

_Il s'avance rapidement et m'assène un coup de poings bien placé sans que je puisse bougé car il m'a tenu le bras. Je sens le sol sous moi._

_**Il tombe à terre, le cul en premier, lâchant son arme qui va glisser plus loin. Sans hésiter, je cours vers le Walter et fais une roulade pour l'attraper avant de me relever et de pointer vers lui. Il choisit bien ses armes, soit dit en passant.**_

_Le temps que je me relève, je me retrouve avec un flingue pointé sur ma tempe. Il est en colère, et est prêt à me tirer dessus sans aucun remord. Bon bah … j'improvise alors !_

_**Alors que je vais appuyer sur la gâchette, sa voix suave et sensuelle s'élève. Je bloque mon geste car après tout, il a droit à une dernière prière.**_

_- Tu ne tireras pas._

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Bien sur que je vais tirer ! Non mais il se prend pour qui ?**_

_- Et tu sais pourquoi, beau brun ? Parce que toi et moi sommes pareils. Parce que ça ne peut pas se terminer si vite. Parce que tu ne veux pas me tuer aussi tôt. Ce serait trop dommage, hein ?_

_**- Ferme-là !**_

_- Je te trouble. Je te fascine. Tu ne me toucheras pas. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant._

_**Il a tort. Je tirerai sans hésiter. J'ai toujours fait ainsi, quelque soit la circonstance, quelque soit la cible, quelque soit les émotions qui défilent en moi.**_

_**Puis, il n'y a aucun trouble en moi … n'est-ce pas ?**_

_Je suis sûr qu'il essaie de se persuader que tout va bien en lui ; mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ses yeux sont douteux, appréhensifs, mais je suppose que lui-même ne se rend pas compte de cet état des choses. Je vais faire en sorte que si._

_**Il sourit, d'un air … sincère. Je sens mon cœur battre inexplicablement plus vite. Il ne faut surtout pas que je me laisse emporter par une manipulation perverse.**_

_**Et pour la première fois, je me surprends à détailler mon ennemi.**_

_**Je me rends compte que le Diamond est, selon les rumeurs, vraiment beau. Enfin … avec son masque.**_

_**Des yeux aussi gris que l'acier, des cheveux de la blondeur du soleil, presque blanc comme la neige, lui arrivant aux épaules, montant petit à petit en mèches plus courtes et pointus vers son front, cachant parfois son visage. Il est aussi grand que je le suis, mais plus svelte et plus fin que moi.**_

_**Je regretterai presque de tirer sur un mec aussi canon …**_

_Il me détaille des pieds à la tête … c'est presque s'il ne bave pas. Il ne va quand même pas tirer sur un mec aussi sublime que moi !_

_Alors, je cherche un moyen de le déstabiliser, histoire que je puisse appliquer une « retraite stratégique » … je le tuerai plus tard. Mais je ne vois d'autre moyen que d'agir sur sa morale._

_- Tu vois, l'Emeraude, tu n'oses pas … non, tu ne veux pas me tirer dessus. Nous avons encore des choses à vivre ensemble, tous les deux._

_**- Dans tes rêves le peroxydé !**_

_**J'y crois pas ! Il consulte sa montre !**_

_**Je reste quand même calme, inébranlable. Il met ses mains dans ses poches dans une pose nonchalante et, avouons-le, il respire la classe. **_

_Il fronce les sourcils._

_Il n'a pas l'air d'être très convaincu de mes dires … mais je vois quand même que son cerveau réfléchit très vite sur la manière à adopter, et que des doutes flottent dans son esprit, et, comme tout bon Serpentard que je suis, je vais utiliser cet avantage._

_**Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais pas pourquoi mes doigts refusent d'appuyer sur la détente et de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.**_

_**Il connaît mon passé, mon présent, tout comme moi, j'en sais des choses sur lui, mais qui restent tout de même non vérifiés. Mais lui, que connaît-il de moi, en réalité ? Peut-il retrouver mon identité grâce aux informations qu'il a entre ses mains ? Et les autres dans tout ça ?**_

_**Mais si lui peut faire ça, je serai aussi capable de faire la même chose, quitte à le traquer partout sur Terre et à dépenser plusieurs millions.**_

_Il me tient toujours en joue, ne cillant pas._

_Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je joue le tout pour le tout. De toute façon, je suis assez expert pour savoir qu'une balle vient vers moi ou non, d'autant plus que c'est mon Walter qu'il détient en otage. Et je connais cette arme par cœur, ayant parlé avec Théo dessus pendant des heures alors qu'il n'est pas arrivé à s'endormir – j'ai eu le malheur de l'inviter dans mon salon ce soir-là. _

_Qu'est-ce que je risque réellement ? _

_Non pas que je sous-estime le brun, au contraire, mais je pense que je peux aussi assez m'estimer pour dire que ça ira. Qu'il a été assez troublé …_

_**Sous mon regard surpris, il fait volte-face. Je m'alarme et pointe réellement mon arme sur lui. Mais je me rends compte avec effroi que mes doigts ne veulent pas appuyer sur la détente. Que m'a-t-il fait ?**_

_Je pense qu'il se crispe derrière moi. Puis, soudain, j'entends des pas._

_**Je lui offre un superbe coup de pied, mais il se retourne et le bloque. Je saute alors pour lui en faire un autre de mon autre pied, mais il se baisse avec justesse, toujours les mains dans les poches.**_

_J'essaie de le déséquilibrer avec un croche-pied, mais il saute encore et fait un excellent salto arrière qui pourrait rivaliser avec n'importe qui aux JO. Je souris._

_- Ciao, beau brun._

_Alors, aussi vite que je peux, je cours vers l'escalier où je saute des marches tandis qu'il se relève derrière moi._

_**Le temps que je reprenne totalement mes esprits, il est partit. Alors, je cours vers l'escalier de sortie moi aussi, pour le rattraper et le massacrer.**_

_**J'essaie d'ignorer ses deux derniers mots, essayant plutôt de me concentrer uniquement sur ma nouvelle cible – c'est-à-dire lui.**_

_**Je cours le plus vite possible, son P22 dans ma main. Je traverse les couloirs, saute les escaliers, mais aucune trace de lui. Je n'entends même plus ses pas.**_

_**Dans le hall, je m'arrête, et ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer mes sens et de les utiliser à une autre fin que s'affoler. Mais je ne sens plus aucune présence, moi qui, d'habitude, peux ressentir une personne à huit mètres à la ronde. Il est partit.**_

TBC …

Désolé, mais la situation est critique à Madagascar, surtout dans la capitale où j'habite.

Plus d'une** cinquantaine de personnes** viennent et sont encore en train de se faire massacrer par des mercenaires étrangers, près du palais présidentiel et un peu partout dans la ville.

En tant que Malgache, je tiens à ma Nation. C'est gens sont morts pour la liberté et la démocratie, et en ce moment même, même si je ne les connais pas, c'est MON PEUPLE qui se fait tuer là-bas. Alors, forcément, je me sens concernée. Parce que ces gens-là se battent, meurent, au nom de la jeunesse dont je fais partie. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes ...

Alors, le chapitre est arrivé parce que j'avais envie de vous l'envoyer tout simplement pour pouvoir vous communiquer ces informations. Cela n'interfèrera pas dans la publication normalement pour que vous vous rendez compte de la situation ici en ce moment et comprendre mes **changements de style brusques sur certains passages ou encore mon état d'âme quand j'écris **(ce qui influence beaucoup la fic). Le Chap 5 arrive demain soir ou mardi à midi (GMT +3). Je tiens aussi à dire que – même si ça fait mal – des Etrangers ont été tué ou blessé. Surtout des Français …

Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais imaginez la souffrance que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai mal pour ce pays, et pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, y vivent.

Voilà, j'espère que malgré tout, vous avez apprécié !

Un **truc que je tien à dire sur le prochain chapitre :**

Il sera tout d'abord parallèle à celui-ci, au début, mais du point de vue des Slyth et des Griffis. Puis, on continuera avec une nouvelle journée.

**RAR :**

**Paprika Star** : bah … tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ^^. Ça fait vachement plaisir ! Puis, moi aussi j'aime bien Théo mais j'hésite encore un peu avec qui je vais le mettre … t'aimerais quoi toi ?

A part ça … encore merci ! pour avoir voté aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! A plus j'espère !

**Max :** merci pour ta review ! Comme beaucoup de gens, tu as pris le trois pour le sondage … regarde plus bas et tu sauras lequel à été choisis.

**caro06 : **Merci pour ton vote et ta review … pour le sondage, regarde plus bas et tu sauras … à part ça, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, même si mon état mental était … ébranlé donc …

**Po : **Je t'adore !!!! OH MY GOD !!! Merci pour … tout. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je vais prendre compte de tes conseils et remarques (comme tout le monde ^^ ) car ils m'aident beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent a été un peu baclé, mais je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, je te jure … mais je pense que c'est à cause de la longueur et j'ai eu du mal à imposer mon vrai style et j'ai fait la fin, comme ça, sur le feeling … puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long, ce que je ne ferai plus parce que mine de rien, c'est épuisant) ! Et la compréhension en pâtit parce que à un certain moment, moi-même, je ne me suis pas retrouvée. Mais bon … j'espère que cette suite te plait et que tu vas continuer tes reviews qui me font plus que plaisir ! Mon état d'âme du moment a sûrement un peu influencé mon style … donc s'il est moins bien … bah … pour une fois, on fait avec hein ! Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir compris, tkt, mais ça n'influence pas vraiment sur la suite, par contre, ce chapitre est décisif car j'ai fini les présentations et j'ai instauré l'ambiance, maintenant, on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire. Voilà ! Merci encore une fois !! et comme dis plus haut … JE T'ADORE !!

**Merci spécial à ma bêta sans qui – encore une fois – rien ne serait publier !!!! Je t'adore ! Et merci aussi pour son soutien face à la situation critique !**

Une dernière remarque avanr que je ne vous quitte définitivement et vous donne rendez-vous demain soir ou Mardi entre midi et deux (GTM + 3) donc à dix heures en France si j'ai bien fait mes comptes …

**RESULTAT DU SONDAGE : **roulement de tambour … **MERCI A TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT VOTES ! MEME SI VOTRE VOTE N'EST PAS MAJORITAIRE, SUITE A QUELQUES DEMANDES, JE REMETS LE VOTE 1 POUR LE PROCHAIN INTERLUDE … A PART SA, JE TIENS A DIRE QUE … LE TROIS A GAGNER !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et oui ! donc, ce sera une introspection sur les Arcanes Majeures ! Il sera posté jeudi soir, et le chap 6 arrivera Samedi prochain !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et … REVIEWS PLIIZ !!!!**


	6. Parallélisation

**Chapitre 5 :** Parallélisation

**«Quatrième constat : C'est quand on perd une personne qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aime»**

**Nom:** Weasley

**Prénom: **Ronald (dit Ron)

**Nom de code:** Joker de Feu

**Sexe:** M

**Age:** 21 ans

**Particularités physiques:**

**Taille:** 1m85

**Poids:** 71 kg

**Description physique:** cheveux roux, yeux bleus. Grand, musclé mais pas trop.

**Parcours professionnel:**

1990: Commence l'Aïkido

1993: Commence l'arme à feu

1995: Commence les armes blanches

1996: Études en tactiques militaires. Entre dans le clan des Griffondors

1997: Fait partie des cinq Joker, nommé par Harry Potter.

1998: Commence des études en informatique et haute technologie

1999: Déclarée meilleur tacticien et stratège de Griffondor

2000: Devient le Second de Griffondor. Dix cibles au compteur dont un Serpentard.

2001: à venir.

**Spécialités:**

- Tactique et stratégie militaires

- Échec

- Tireur d'élite

**Autres particularités:**

- Parle deux langues (Anglais non compris): Français, Allemand

- Vient d'une famille de six enfants dont il est le cinquième.

- Sort avec Hermione Granger.

- A des tâches de rousseur.

- Adore manger

- Est rarement sérieux (sauf en cas d'urgence)

- Est très proche des Couleurs.

- Est le meilleur ami de l'Emeraude.

- A été appelé «Joker de Feu» pour ses cheveux roux et son caractère.

- Est parfois maladroit dans ses gestes et paroles.

- A un Jack Russell Terrier dans sa suite.

_London City, QG des Griffondors, 22h30_

Les coups de téléphone et les cris se font entendre de tous les côtés. Chacun court d'un endroit à l'autre sous les ordres de leurs supérieurs.

D'un côté, les Couleurs essaient de rétablir la situation sous les ordres des Figures, alors que de l'autre, une réunion d'urgence vient d'être déclarée pour les Jokers.

Donc, au milieu de toutes cette cohue, les quatre Jokers restant, masqués, sont assis autour d'une table de verre, dans un calme relatif que tous respectent.

- Je n'y comprends rien, déclare l'une d'entre eux, une jolie brune aux yeux chocolats.

- Moi non plus. Pour être aussi fourbe, il faut être à Serpentard, renchérit le Joker de Feu.

- Bien sûr que ce sont les Serpentards ! remarque une autre brune à ses côtés.

Tous soupirent de concert. Autour d'eux, l'agitation règne encore, plus ou moins contrôlée par les Figures.

- Je me demande comment l'Emeraude s'en sort.

- C'est le meilleur d'entre nous … je plains celui qui a conduit cette voiture.

- Et … si celui qui a conduit cette voiture est … Diamond ?

Tous s'arrête alors, ayant entendu la remarque. Un blanc s'installe dans la salle et tous réfléchissent à la phrase de celle qui est connu en tant que Chocolate.

- C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, coupe la Tigresse. Il faut que nous nous mettons sur nos gardes, surtout que, apparemment, l'intrus est déjà entré et que l'Emeraude est en danger.

- C'est vrai, ajoute le Feu, puis, jamais les Serpentards n'enverraient une Arcane Mineure ou encore un Joueur pour contrer un Joker. Ils sont fous, pas inconscients. D'autant plus que ledit Joker est l'Emeraude.

Tous acquiescent silencieusement et se remettent au travail, plus calmement. L'annonce ayant jeté un froid dans la salle.

- Devrait-on le prévenir ? demande alors une Figure aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus.

- Le prévenir de quoi ? Le Serpentard est déjà entré, si nous le prévenons, ça va faire du bruit, il serait donc encore plus en danger, et cela va le déconcentrer. Puis … il saura se débrouiller, non ?

Les autres Jokers affirment avec un hochement de tête.

- On improvise alors ?

Une jeune rousse, au regard marron derrière son masque doré, vient de confirmer ce que tous pensent déjà depuis le début. Il leur faut improviser, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de contacter l'Héritier sans le mettre en danger face à son adversaire. Si les choses dégénèrent, il les appellera lui-même, alors, ils interviendront.

_Harold Hill, QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance de la Sixième, 22h30_

L'ambiance est tendue, tous retiennent leur souffle. Sur les quinze écrans allumés, Draco vient de mettre en joue l'Émeraude, qui lui, reste calme.

Théo pianote sur la table, ce qui énerve Millicent mais elle ne dit rien. De son côté, Blaise ne laisse paraître aucune émotion sur son visage à l'allure calme et sereine, mais tous savent qu'au fond, il s'inquiète énormément, comme si c'est lui qui se trouvait devant l'Héritier rouge et or. Enfin, Pansy sirote sa Tequila, les sourcils froncés, mais dans une pose décontractée.

Soudain, ils voient le Griffondor mettre en joue le Prince. Leur cœur s'emballe même s'ils ne montrent rien en apparence.

- Oh shit … souffle Théo, mais ils ont tous entendu.

- Il est en défense, murmure Blaise.

Personne ne répond, mais tous savent que le blond préfère l'attaque à la défense. Un mouvement sur l'écran confirme leur pensée : il a changé de main.

Pansy pianote quelque chose sur son clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre apparaît sur l'écran central de Honey.

_**«Enregistre tout. P»**_

Blaise émet un petit sourire et tend sa main pour attraper la souris et cliquer sur une icône qui apparaît sur l'écran de droite.

_QG des Griffondors, 22h35_

L'air est tendue. Un silence plat, angoissant s'est installé dans l'immense salle de surveillance. Le serveur de la station est impossible à réinfiltrer, alors, tout le monde se retrouve devant leur écran à surveiller les alentours ou encore les autres districts de Londres.

Les Jokers restent réunis autour de la table, au centre de la salle.

Le Feu tient une tasse de café entre ses mains, alors que ses sourcils roux sont froncés à cause de son inquiétude. Il aurait bien voulu se lever et faire les cent pas, ou carrément aller prendre une voiture et rouler le plus vite possible vers Angel Station, mais un regard de sa petite amie, à sa droite, l'en avait dissuadé deux minutes plus tôt. Alors, tout ce qui lui reste à faire est de se dire que Diamond mourra cette nuit. Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas croire en l'Émeraude, en plus, c'est son meilleur ami, il gagnera.

A sa droite, justement, la Tigresse lit un livre comme si de rien n'était. Mais, si on regarde attentivement, on remarque que la page n'a pas été tournée depuis un bout de temps, mais aussi que le livre est … à l'envers. Seulement, alors que toute la salle le voit, personne n'a fait la remarque. Après tout, le Feu tient sa tasse de café depuis cinq minutes sans avoir posé les lèvres dessus.

A sa gauche, Chocolate est celle qui a l'air la plus détachée. Mais, au fond, son cœur bat à un rythme infernal qu'elle n'arrive même plus à contrôler. Elle est inquiète car, après tout, le Diamond n'est pas n'importe qui, et bien que tous pensent que seul l'Héritier peut le contrer, il ne faut pas négliger qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec lui. Mais que, le Diamond a sûrement un contact constant avec ses Arcanes, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu entrer aussi facilement dans la station. Il est donc en position avantageuse. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire est de soutenir mentalement leur Chef. Et c'est ce que la brune fait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Enfin, en face du Feu, la jeune rousse appelée «Plama» essaie tant bien que mal de rester en place et de ne pas rejoindre l'Émeraude. Elle n'a encore jamais rencontré l'une des Arcanes Majeures, mais elle a déjà eu affaire avec l'une des Slash, et plus précisément Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle a eu le bonheur de blesser grièvement. Plama soupire et se repositionne sur sa chaise, essayant ainsi de chasser toutes les mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

_Salle de Surveillance du Sixième du QG de Serpentard, 22h38_

- Tiens, il a changé de main, murmure Blaise.

Encore une fois, personne ne répond mais acquiesce intérieurement.

- L'Émeraude l'a laissé faire. Vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Demande Théo.

- Nous devrions arrêter de …

_«Bonsoir»_ souffle une voix dans leurs écouteurs. Théo ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction, Blaise fronce les sourcils, Pansy fixe l'écran oubliant de respirer et la Duchesse arrête de se limer les ongles pour regarder – elle aussi – son écran central. Une phrase tourne dans l'esprit de tous «Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?».

- Oh bordel ! Le Lion a répondu !

En effet, une autre voix, plus lointaine, leur est parvenue.

Tous restent totalement surpris quand la discussion se poursuit.

- Il veut le déstabiliser, constate Blaise après une analyse rapide de la situation.

- Hum … grogne Théo après avoir refermé la bouche.

- Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Goyle, marmone Pansy.

- Quel gâchis !

- Nous compatissons Dray, dit Blaise tout haut de façon à ce que ses paroles soient entendus par Draco, mais sur l'écran, celui-ci fait comme si de rien n'était.

_QG des Griffondors, 22h40_

- Vous devriez boire votre café.

Le Joker de Feu relève la tête et un petit sourire vient orner ses lèvres quand il a reconnu l'homme qui se tient devant lui.

Rémus Lupin est l'une des Figures les plus proches des Jokers, mais surtout de l'Émeraude. Son air avenant, sa voix chaleureuse et sa maturité font de lui un homme respecté par tout le Clan, que ce soit Joker ou Couleur.

En ce moment même, il regarde le Feu avec un sourire et des yeux doux. Il prend une chaise derrière lui et s'assoit en face dudit Joker.

- Vous vous inquiétez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le reste de la salle, qui n'a rien à faire, suit la conversation mais d'un air discret mais qui ne trompe absolument personne.

- On ne peut que s'inquiéter, hein ?

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, sinon, il nous aurait déjà passé un coup de fil.

- C'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Sois positif au moins ! S'insurge la Tigresse.

- Je le suis, tu sais.

- On dirait pas !

Le Feu soupire profondément mais ne réplique pas. Il se tasse un peu plus dans sa chaise de bureau et porte le café froid à ses lèvres. Il grimace quand la boisson touche sa langue.

- Laissez, je vais en faire un autre.

- Oui … merci, Rem !

- A votre service, sourit l'ainé.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard – durant lesquelles la Tigresse a _enfin _remarqué que son livre est tenu à l'envers – Rémus revient avec un autre homme, aussi âgé que lui, avec chacun deux tasses à la main. Ils les posent sur la table et chaque Joker en prend un, faisant un signe de tête pour remercier leurs ainés.

- On devrait envoyé quelques hommes aux alentours pour la sécurité quand même … dit l'autre homme.

- J'en suis pas sûre, Sirius. Il va se dire que nous n'avons pas confiance en lui. S'il ne nous a pas appelé, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien, répond la Tigresse qui n'a pas quitté sa page des yeux.

- Et s'il n'a même plus la force de nous appeler ? Annonce la Plama.

Le Joker de Feu, un air énervé sur le visage, se lève, se retourne et abat son poing sur la table. Toute la salle sursaute et regarde dans sa direction.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va mourir ? T'as confiance en lui, oui ou merde ? Qui te dit que le Diamond ne va pas mourir ce soir ? Ok ! Nous sommes tous sous tension à cause de ces connards de Serpentards, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes plus faibles qu'eux ! Si toi tu doutes de l'Émeraude, alors, imagine un peu le cas des Couleurs ou des Figures ! Si _lui_ se fait battre, nous, on est plus rien ! Non mais j'y crois pas franchement ! Vous m'énervez ! Vous me répugnez tous autant que vous êtes. Une bande de lâches voilà ce que vous êtes, indigne de faire partis des Gryffondors si vous pensez une seule seconde que l'Emeraude peut se faire tuer. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien sauf à peut être une chose,ouvrir les cuisses et ainsi recueillir des infos. Franchement tu me fais pitié. Allez tous vous faire voir !!!

Le jeune homme fait volte-face et, sous le regard ébahi de tous, il sort de la salle d'une démarche rapide.

Un silence morbide s'est installé dans la salle. Certains savent que le roux a parfois tendance à être impulsif, surtout dans ce genre de situation, mais c'est la première fois que beaucoup d'entre eux ont vu un Joker crier sur un autre. Surtout quand les rumeurs circulent qu'ils ont un lien de parenté quelconque.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la Tigresse se lève, toise la salle comme pour tous les défier de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, se retourne et emboite les pas de son petit ami.

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance de la Sixième, 22h43_

- Je l'ai jamais entendu celle-là … «le peroxydé» … il en a de l'imagination …

- Tais-toi Théo …

Dans un élan de maturité, Théo fait un doigt d'honneur à Blaise. Honey se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et continue à suivre la conversation qui se passe dans ses écrans. Apparemment, ils parlent de Riddle, ce fils de bâtard.

- Comment il sait ça ? S'insurge Pansy après que l'Émeraude ait parlé de la relation entre Lucius Malfoy et Riddle.

- Sûrement de la même manière que nous savons que c'est lui qui l'a tué, répond Millicent, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Évitez de vous éviscérer ici, Mesdemoiselles, nous avons une affaire plus urgente et intéressante sous nos yeux. Merci.

- Ainsi parle Honey ! Faut l'écouter !

- Je t'emmerde, Théo.

- Tu m'emmerdes, effectivement.

Blaise soupire, histoire de se contrôler et de ne pas frapper le brun qui est assis à ses côtés.

- Oh le coup bas ! Bien placé Dray ! Continue Théo dès que le blond sur les écrans ait fini de parlé des parents de l'Émeraude.

- Oh god ! Il a tiré !

Oui, le coup de feu est parti. Après une exclamation générale, tous retiennent leur respiration, le cœur battant à la chamade.

_QG des Griffondors, dans un appartement, 22h45_

Un coup a été frappé à la porte, mais le rouquin dans la salle ne répond pas, avachit dans un sofa, l'air absent. Son masque est posé sur la table basse, devant lui.

Il ne regrette nullement ce qu'il a dit, ni son impulsivité devant tout le monde. Ginny le mérite, non ? Après tout, elle n'a pas à avoir pensé ainsi car douter d'Harry reviendrait à douter de tout le clan. Et bien qu'en ce moment, Harry est peut-être ou non en mauvaise posture et désavantagé par rapport à Diamond – si c'est bien lui – il s'est déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation et s'en est seulement sorti avec quelques égratignures ou totalement indemne, pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait-il pas ?

Un autre coup est frappé, suivi d'une voix que le Joker reconnaît très bien.

- Je rentre, Ron !

Ledit Ron ne pipe mot. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, et Hermione fait comme elle l'entend.

Justement, la sus-nommée Hermione pousse la porte. Elle cherche des yeux son rouquin et finit par tomber sur la forme allongée sur le sofa. Elle sourit et s'approche doucement, son masque à la main. Puis, se ravisant, elle se redirige vers le coin bar, près de la porte.

Ron suit tous ses gestes et déplacements, comme si chacun d'entre eux a une grande importance sur la situation présente. Hermione a réchauffé l'eau déjà présente dans la bouilloire, et attend. Quelques minutes plus tard – où le silence a été entrecoupé que par le bouillonnement du liquide – un déclic se fait, signifiant ainsi que l'eau est prête.

Quelques instants après, Hermione vient s'asseoir près de Ron, un plateau chargé de sablé, d'une théière et de deux tasses à la main.

_Salle de Surveillance du Sixième, QG des Serpentards, 22h47_

- Tu vas bien, Dray ? Demande Pansy.

- Il ne t'a pas touché, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoute Millicent.

- Quel connard ce mec ! Fait à son tour Théo.

- Draco ! Répond bon sang ! S'exclame Pansy.

Blaise soupire fortement, lassé par l'intervention de ses amis depuis que le blond ait mis le brun en joue.

Apparemment, le blond aussi pense la même chose car, sur l'écran, on le voit mettre une main à son oreille, et, sous le cri indigné de Pansy et le sursaut de Millicent, il écrase l'oreillette par terre.

- Oh ! Il va m'entendre quand il reviendra ! Marmone Pansy, mais tous les autres se contentent de s'indigner et de maudire le jeune Malfoy jusqu'au vingtième génération suivant intérieurement.

- Oh putain ! Ils recommencent !

- Merde alors ! Injure Théo. Dray est en mauvaise position !

En effet, les écrans montrent un Draco Malfoy pris en joue par un Emeraude qui a l'air complètement furieux.

Blaise se masse les tempes. Il soupire profondément. Il ne peut pas croire que les autres agissent ainsi, comme s'ils regardent un simple feuilleton télé avec les commentaires qui vont avec. On dirait de vrais gosses. Il fait une grimace et se lève.

- Vais chercher un café.

La Duchesse a bien vu que Honey est à bout et que Théo en est pour beaucoup. Non pas que Honey n'aime pas Théo, mais il le fatigue souvent avec ses paroles parfois incessants ou encore le fait qu'il soit plus impulsif que n'importe lequel d'entre eux alors que Blaise a toujours été quelqu'un de très calme, pas très bavard … sauf avec Diamond. Donc, c'est normal que ses nerfs commencent à lâcher avec tout le bruit qu'ils font depuis que les hostilités ont été lancés entre les deux Héritiers.

_QG des Griffondors, 22h50_

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, et ceux qui les connaissent vraiment s'autorisent à dire que tous deux forment un très beau couple. Même Harry a été content pour eux.

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, Hermione ne ressent plus cette flamme qui la tiraillent et dont la chaleur l'enveloppait quand elle était proche de lui. Avant, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle sentait des papillons volaient agréablement dans son estomac, et, quand ils s'embrassaient ou faisaient d'autres choses de plus … adulte, elle perdait totalement pied. Mais depuis un bout de temps, les papillons ont disparus, et ce qu'elle ressent est devenu plus plat et morne. Ses sentiments se rapproche plus d'une relation amicale que d'un amour sincère et partagé, un amour éternel.

Mais Hermione continue à faire comme si de rien n'était, elle se dit que peut-être, c'est un problème d'hormones, ou un truc dans le genre, et que l'amour reviendra bien un jour et peut être même plus fort qu'avant. L'avenir réserve parfois de belles surprises pourquoi celle-ci n'en ferait t-elle pas partie? Elle se l'est dit il y a deux semaines, il y a dix jours quand ils ont fait l'amour, il y a cinq jours quand Ron lui a offert un livre sur l'histoire du Japon du XIIe siècle, hier, quand il l'a embrassé fougueusement au détour d'un couloir. Elle se le dit en ce moment-même, alors qu'il la déshabille avec une lenteur calculé sur ce sofa.

Alors, Hermione soupire intérieurement, se laissant faire, invitant mentalement un plaisir qu'elle n'a pas. Oui, elle aime Ron de tout son cœur … elle l'espère, du moins.

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance du Sixième, 22h55_

- Dray s'en va, mais l'autre abruti le suit. On fait quoi?

- Il faut prendre le contrôle de toutes les caméras de la ville !

- On ne peut pas. Les Griffondors ont une bonne moitié. Nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer à faire ça, sinon, leur alerte se déclenchera, et nous serons repérables ! Réplique Pansy.

- Ils vont suivre la voiture par caméra ! Faut qu'on se débrouille, dit Blaise.

- J'ai peut être une idée. On a peut être une sorte d'aternative. Je veux dire, on prend le contrôle quartier par quartier au fur et à mesure que Dray avance, argumente Millicent.

- Trop évident. J'ai une autre idée, sourit Théo.

- A ben ça alors on en serait pas douter alors vas y «Oh Roi de l'informatique» ! Éclaire-nous donc de ta sagesse ! Rit Millicent.

- Un virus …

Tous le regardent, hébétés.

- Dray va entrer dans London City, si on agit pas rapidement, il est foutu ! Ajoute Théo.

- J'approuve, on avisera plus tard des conséquences, vas-y, Théo, ordonne Blaise.

_QG des Griffondors, 22h57_

- OH MON DIEU !

Toute la salle se figent et regarde vers la direction du cri. Une jeune femme, Couleur, s'est levé et tient sa tête entre ses mains, l'air horrifiée. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne pose une question, un son strident, à faire exploser les tympans, retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Alerte rouge.

Tout de suite, Rémus se lève.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il semblerait qu'un virus vient de pénétrer dans le système de surveillance de la ville alors que Diamond vient de sortir de l'immeuble.

- C'est sûrement un coup des Serpentards !

Puis, soudain, sur l'énorme écran commun de la salle, visible de tous, un compte à rebours apparaît, indiquant quinze minutes. Tous se rendent compte avec stupéfaction qu'il en est de même sur tous les écrans et que juste en bas du compte à rebours, siffle un serpent de couleur argenté.

- Utilisez directement les satellites ! Hurle Chocolate.

Tous s'exécutent.

- C'est incroyable ! Hurle une autre Couleur. Ils sont en train de nous localiser avec ce virus ! Ça va infiltrer notre serveur si nous continuons !

Un silence pesant se fait dans la salle suite à la déclaration. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur le Joker de Feu et la Tigresse.

- Appelez l'Émeraude immédiatement ! S'exclame la Tigresse.

Sans attendre, Chocolate se saisit de son portable et compose un numéro. Un bip … un deuxième.

- Allo ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr !

-_ (soupire de soulagement)_ Par contre, les Serpentard on envoyé un virus qui nous infilitre par l'intermédiaire du réseau de la municipalité et ainsi on a perdu la trace de Diamond, désolé.

- … bon. Débarrassez-vous-en, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer nos vies à tous ni encore de se faire découvrir pour ça. Nous les aurons la prochaine fois. Formatez et réinstaller tout le système.

- Bien.

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance, 23h00_

- Tiens ! Ils ont arrêté l'infiltration … murmure Millicent.

- Ils ont du découvrir qu'on essaie de les traquer. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois, constate Blaise.

- C'est ça le problème, justement. Il est impossible d'infiltrer la municipalité à deux, c'est le premier arrivé qui reste, à chaque fois. Les moyens sont toujours les mêmes, on ne s'amuse presque plus, se dépite Théo.

- Tu penses donc qu'on devrait changer de système ?

- Ce serait mieux … mais je ne vois pas un meilleur système que le notre … ou le leur ….

- On fera avec ! Dit Blaise en se levant avant de sortir un paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa chemise.

- Va dehors Blaise. Évite nous la pneumonie ! Taquine Théo.

- Hum …

_TBC …_

Voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Au début, il n'était pas fameux (état d'âme de l'auteure – c'est-à-dire moi – en vrac). Mais il faut **remercier ma bêta** qui a remédier à ce problème et qui a rendu le chapitre plus potable.

Ainsi, j'attends les reviews …

L'interlude est presque entièrement écrit, et je vous promet que vous allez adorer, car moi-même, je l'adore ! Enfin … passons. Dans cette interlude, on connaitra un peu plus Draco et ses relations avec les autres ainsi que de petites anecdotes ….

**L'école est fermé** jusqu'à durée indéterminée donc, les updates seront plus réguliers et les chapitres meilleures.

Ce chapitre d'ailleurs ne sert pas à beaucoup de choses. Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de présenter un peu plus les Jokers … et j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans ce but.

Vous remarquerez aussi que je **déteste Ginny**, donc pour les fans, désolé. Puis, Harmonie – ma bêta – l'a enfoncée encore plus … donc, à nous deux, on risque de la tuer avant le chapitre 15 … car oui, quelqu'un va mourir … enfin … plein de personne va être tué donc …

A partir de la deuxième partie (après l'interlude donc), la fic sera une once plus sombre, car je vais rentrer un peu plus dans les sentiments des personnages – Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Théo et bien sur Draco – et ça tournera parfois à l'Angst.

Bref ! J'espère que malgré tout vous avez un minimum apprécier et j'espère vous revoir quand m^me pour les chapitres suivants !

Sur ce, **RAR de Po** :

WHAOU ! Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas, franchement ! Merci beaucoup parce que ta review m'a fait sourire jusqu'au racine de cheveux xD Comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres, Harry est, dans les livres de Rowling, un livre ouvert … je ne compte pas vraiment changé ça, car, comme tu l'as dit, c'est ce qui fait sa différence avec Draco. Je l'ai un peu amélioré de ce coté tout simplement de façon à ce qu'il essaie le plus possible de cacher ses émotions … mais c'est une vraie passoire, en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de ce chapitre … même moi, je suis négative par rapport même si ma bêta a remonté la qualité donc, je suis a bit more satisfied (désolé … c'est une habitude de mettre quelques trucs en Anglais quand je parle) … mais bon … je fais avec et j'améliore le prochain à la puissance dix ! Bref ! Merci encore une fois !

Sur ce, je vous laisse …

Un extrait de l'interlude ? Bah … pourquoi pas …

_« Draco est quelqu'un de franc. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans se gêner, et il a toujours été comme ça, et dès fois même, ça en devient blessant. »_

**Reviews please !!!**


	7. Interlude : Draco Malfoy

**Interlude : **Draco Malfoy ou le Prince aux yeux d'argent et de glace

_Tout le monde connait les Serpentards … mais ceux qui restent un mystère pour tous sont sûrement les Arcanes Majeures, ceux qui contrôle tout : le Clan, une grandie partie du Royaume-Uni et qui détiennent une bonne partie de l'économie mondiale entre leurs mains. Mais le plus intéressant de tous est sûrement Draco Malfoy, alias Diamond, alias l'Héritier ou encore – pour Théodore Nott – le Prince._

_Après donc, de nombreuses demandes, j'ai décidé de vous offrir en exclusivité une introspection des Arcanes Majeures sur … Draco ! J'aurai bien voulu faire une interview avec le principal concerné, mais il a énergiquement refusé – et m'a même menacé – et le fait que ses Arcanes m'autorisent déjà à faire cette introspection est déjà un «énorme honneur» dont je «devrai profiter parce que c'est la première et dernière fois» et que enfin je suis «tenue au secret professionnel, sinon … un accident arrive si vite et se serait dommage de tuer une si charmante personne n'est ce pas?»._

_Ainsi, cette introspection sera fait sous forme d'interview, avec chaque Arcane … dans leur salon à chacun (comme quoi, j'ai «vraiment de la chance»)._

_Ainsi, vêtue d'une chemise et d'un slim, je me faufile au Sixième Étage du célèbre QG des Serpentards à la recherche d'une porte dans l'aile Ouest … ah voilà !_

**Moi : **Bien ! Commençons donc, parce que je suis sure que vous avez un emploi du temps très … chargé.

**B.Z : **Ce serait peut-être mieux que nous nous tutoyons, non ?

**Moi : **(rire) Bien sur ! Alors, la première question est : comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?

**B.Z : **Draco et moi nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance, en fait. Nous avons toujours vécu ensemble.

**Moi** **: **Comment ça ? Vous vous connaissez depuis …

**B.Z : **Que je suis né. En fait, nos mères sont très proches l'une de l'autre, alors, elles ont voulu accouché dans le même hôpital, allant même pousser le vice jusqu'à demander à être dans la même chambre …. Ainsi, lui et moi sommes nés à trois jours d'intervalle, dans la même chambre, une tétine en or dans la bouche.

**Moi : **Vous avez, j'imagine, fait les mêmes études ?

**B.Z : **On ne peut pas réellement parler d'étude _(il boit une gorgée de whisky)_ car, à vrai dire, nous étions suivis par des tuteurs un peu … spéciaux disons. Mais sinon, oui, nous suivions la même éducation.

**Moi : **Et il est ton meilleur ami ?

**B.Z :** (rire) Oui.

**Moi :** Bon … je pense qu'on va partir dans les sujets plus … personnels, si tu es d'accord. Je veux dire par, ce que tu ressens par rapport à lui, ce que tu penses, etc …

**B.Z : **OK ! Allons-y !

**Moi : **Bien ! Alors, tout d'abord, décris-le-moi en … cinq adjectifs.

**B.Z : **Beau, intelligent, manipulateur, leader et … un vrai iceberg !

**Moi :** (rire) Il est si froid que ça ?

**B.Z :** Cela dépend. L'environnement autour de lui et la situation auquel il est confronté est pour beaucoup dans le rôle qui caractérise son humeur, qui est, la plus part du temps, exécrable. Mais, en temps normal, avec les Majeures, il reste calme et adore écouter nos conversations, mais, avec les autres, il a tendance à s'imposer et a les manipuler à sa guise ou d'être aussi froid que le Pôle Sud.

**Moi** **:** D'accord, je prend note si je le croise tout à l'heure dans les couloirs (rire)

**B.Z : **(rire) Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est plutôt gentleman avec les femmes.

**Moi : **Contente de le savoir (rire). Bon, je continue. Décris-le-moi en tant qu'ami ? Comment est-il avec toi ou les autres …

**B.Z :** Draco est quelqu'un de franc. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans se gêner, et il a toujours été comme ça, et parfois même, il en devient blessant. Mais, à force de trainer avec lui et de connaître son entourage et son passé, on finit par le comprendre dans son attitude. Non pas que je justifie certains de ces débordements de franchise mais bon …. En plus, il est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter car il sait tenir secret tout ce qu'on lui dit. Il a toujours vécu dans le «secret professionnel» _(il mime les guillemets)_ et donc, on peut lui faire confiance sur ce genre de chose.

**Moi :** Mais, tu ne penses pas justement que votre milieu vous a fait grandir trop vite ? Surtout lui qui est l'Héritier ?

**B.Z :** (rire) Non … en fait, Draco a toujours eu le choix sur son avenir contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser. Il a certes été influencé par son entourage, mais c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'objectif. Il sait ce qu'il veut, et c'est justement ça qui fait de lui un leader né. Donc, s'il avait voulu faire autre chose, comme être pianiste par exemple, il ne serait pas là, dans sa chambre _(il montre la direction du doigt)_ en train d'astiquer son katana.

**Moi :** Oui … je vois ça. Avez-vous une petite anecdote pour nos lectrices ?

**B.Z :** (rire) J'en ai des milliers ! Tu sais, il a l'air très sérieux et très mature comme ça, mais dès fois, c'est un vrai gamin … c'est rare, mais quand tu vis avec lui 24h/24, tu en vois des choses ! Draco déteste particulièrement avoir mal ou être malade ce qui fait que quand ça arrive, il en fait des tonnes ! Et j'en ai vu des vertes, et des pas mures ! Une fois, il a acheté un cheval … on avait quinze ans, je crois. Draco venait juste de commencer l'équitation. Alors, pour frimer, il est monté sur son pur-sang. Sa mère était gaga, je te jure ! J'ai encore quelques photos de cette mémorable journée quelque part dans mon laptop. Donc, il est monté, mais, le temps que je prenne une photo de sa mère, il est tombé du cheval. Mme Malfoy a été horrifié, et moi, je ne pouvais me retenir de rire alors que le cheval galopait plus loin. Il s'est foulé la cheville sur le coup et a été imbuvable pendant toute sa convalescence ! (rire). Il s'est plaint pendant des heures, il a dit que sa cheville va enfler comme un ballon, qu'il va mourir et a même fait son testament ! Mes oreilles s'en souvienne encore !

**Moi : **(rire) C'est bizarre de savoir qu'il n'est pas si insensible que ça.

**B.Z : ** Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai raconté ça ! Il va m'en faire baver sinon.

**Moi :** Bien sur ! Secret professionnel ! Bien ! Une dernière question avant que je n'aille voir Miss Parkinson. S'il était là, devant vous, agonisant à mort, blême et souffrant. Qu'il ne lui reste plus que dix minutes à vivre, que lui dirais-tu ?

**B.Z : **Beaucoup de choses, sûrement. Je ne suis pas du genre à être sentimental et niais, mais je pense que je lui dirai tout simplement à quel point il compte pour moi et qu'il n'a pas le droit de mourir et de me laisser ainsi, moi … et les Arcanes aussi. Je lui dirai qu'il est mon frère de cœur et que malgré son caractère de merde, je l'adore parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Puis, même s'il déteste ça, je l'enlacerai et lui dirais merci … pour tout, car il a fait beaucoup – même trop – pour moi … et pour tous les Majeures aussi. Car, s'il n'était pas là, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Voilà !

**Moi :** (sourire) Merci beaucoup, Honey. J'imagine que Draco Malfoy est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

**B.Z : **(rire) Non … il est … bien plus.

_Après une bise et quelques sourires, je sors de son luxueux salon pour rejoindre un porte un peu plus loin._

**Moi : **(après s'être installée) Alors, Miss Parkinson, je pense que nous pouvons commencer …

**P.P : **Oui, bien sûr.

**Moi :** Je vais donc débuter avec la même question que j'ai posé à Zabini. Comment vous et le Diamond vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

**P.P :** (sourire) J'avais treize ans quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. C'était le coup de foudre ! C'était à une réception que mes parents ont donné à Rome. Durant la soirée, il trainait constamment avec Honey. Mais ce sont nos parents respectifs qui nous ont présenté l'un à l'autre. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette soirée !

**Moi :** ça a dû être «magique» ! Et après ? Vous l'avez suivi à Londres pour ainsi ...

**P.P :** Non. Nous correspondions seulement puis, son père, qui était encore le n°1 de Serpentard, venait souvent à Rome à cause de la mafia, et parfois, il venait avec lui, accompagné de Blaise. Je ne suis réellement arrivée à Londres qu'à mes quinze ans pour pouvoir entrer chez les Serpentards où ma tante était une Slash. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et, deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai attenté à la vie de Riddle et qu'il est mort – même si ce n'était pas vraiment mon coup qui l'a tué mais que j'ai seulement contribué – alors que Draco est devenu l'Héritier depuis six mois, je suis devenu Majeure par «défi».

**Moi : ** Euh … d'accord. Bien … on va entrer dans des questions plus centré sur lui et sa personnalité si vous voulez bien pour ...

**P.P : **Ok. Allons-y.

**Moi : **Si vous devez qualifier Malfoy junior en cinq mots …

**P.P :** Canon, amusant, fiable, exigeant, maniaque.

**Moi : ** Euh … bien. Mais pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est maniaque ?

**P.P : **Il déteste tout ce qui est sale. Il pourrait faire une syncope rien qu'en voyant une tache sur son tapis. Sa réaction est d'ailleurs très exagéré parfois. Mais on s'y fait avec le temps. Puis, il a des petites manies qui passent parfois inaperçu, et des … principes disons. Par exemple, quand il parle ou quand il joue aux échecs. Il a cette manie de toujours déplacer le pion tout à gauche en premier. Et beaucoup d'autres choses du genre … c'est amusant à voir.

**Moi** **:** Et au niveau sensibilité, il …

**P.P : **Au fond, Dray est quelqu'un de très sensible, même s'il le montre que très rarement. Il se vexe facilement, ou s'énerve pour rien. Mais on s'y fait. Il faut faire attention à ne pas aborder des sujets pointilleux, c'est tout. Sauf si on s'appelle Blaise Zabini … ou encore Théodore Nott, mais lui, il est inconscient.

**Moi :** Êtes-vous réellement fiancés ?

**P.P :** Il y a eu un temps où je croyais qu'il m'aimait vraiment mais je pense m'être trompée. Bien sûr, nous sommes très proches, mais j'ai fini par arrêter de me voiler la face.

**Moi :** Je compatis, disons …que seriez-vous prête à faire pour lui ?

**P.P :** Tout. Et je pense ne pas être la seule à penser ainsi en fait (rire). Les autres Majeures ont certainement le même avis étant donné que Draco a fait beaucoup de chose pour nous tous. J'ai une confiance sans limite en lui, alors même s'il nous demande de le suivre aux Enfers pour une mission, je le ferai sans hésiter.

**Moi :** Vous le ferez en tant qu'ami ou …

**P.P :** Oui, bien sûr ! Je sais que Dray compte sur nous tous, sinon, nous n'en serons pas là. Quand Riddle est mort, et que je me suis retrouvée avec les autres Majeures pour la première fois, il nous a demandé d'avoir une confiance totale en lui, sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien. Au début, j'ai accepté juste parce qu'il me l'a demandé, mais après, au fil du temps, je me suis dit que j'ai confiance en lui parce que c'est comme ça, et que quoi qui puisse se passer, je serai là.

**Moi : **Merci, Miss Parkinson … une dernière question si je peux me permettre ?

**P.P** **:** Une de plus, une de moins …

**Moi :** Un défaut de Diamond ?

**P.P :** Hum … il est égoïste. Très même (rire). Je veux dire par là qu'il n'aime pas partager ce qu'il a, et je pense que celui qui aura son cœur est vraiment un chanceux parce que Dray est très possessif, protecteur et facilement jaloux !

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup ! Donc … je vous laisse ! C'était un plaisir !

**P.P :** Plaisir partagé ! Ciao !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après voir quitté Pansy Parkinson et traversé un long couloir, je me retrouve devant une autre porte en bois massif, richement décoré. Après avoir toqué, un jeune homme brun m'ouvre, un sourire aux lèvres._

**Moi :** Bonjour Théo !

**T.N :** Salut ! Alors, tu es déjà allée voir qui ?

**Moi :** Zabini et Parkinson ! Peut-on commencer, s'il te plait ?

**T.N :** Bien sur ! Alors, ta première question !

**Moi :** La même que j'ai posée aux autres avant toi. Comment vous êtes vous rencontré, toi et Diamond ?

**T.N :** C'était il y a un bon bout de temps. Mon père était une Arcane Majeure, et je me souviens qu'il m'a amené, ici au QG, pour que je m'entraine avec un certain Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Je les connaissais alors que de nom et de réputation.

**Moi :** C'était avant ou après que Parkinson …

**T.N :** Un an avant je pense. Si je me souviens bien, ils ont rencontré Pansy en Italie … or, ils sont allés ont Italie après que nous nous sommes rencontré.

**Moi :** D'accord. Une autre question que j'ai déjà posé aux autres : donne-moi cinq adjectifs pour le qualifier.

**T.N : **(rire) Leader, tyrannique, chiant, vil, silencieux.

**Moi :** (rire) Pourquoi tout ça ?

**T.N :** Tout d'abord parce que le Prince est un leader né. Je veux dire par là, que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, c'est un meneur d'homme. Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Tyrannique parce qu'il déteste qu'on lui désobéisse, de plus, vu qu'il est le Chef de tout le clan, il a tendance à s'amuser avec les autres … surtout moi. Chiant parce que bien que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il a un caractère de chien, je te jure ! Il y a des moments où t'as envie de lui faire avaler son sourire arrogant. Puis … qu'est-ce que j'ai dit aussi déjà ? … Vil ? Oui, c'est ça. Mais après tout, nous sommes tous ainsi. Enfin, silencieux parce que – bien que Blaise ne soit pas un grand bavard non plus – Draco reste celui d'entre nous qui parle le moins sauf avec Blaise … ou moi quand je vais me terrer chez lui quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors que moi, je déteste le silence, il est parfois embarrassant de se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce parce qu'il est sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui va engager la conversation en premier. Il faut savoir s'y prendre quand on veut le parler.

**Moi :** (sourire) Bien … tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu vas dans sa suite quand tu as des insomnies … que faites-vous dans ces moments-là ?

**T.N :** J'ai souvent des insomnie … quatre nuits sur sept, mais je ne vais pas toujours chez lui. Mais, quand j'ai envie de discuter, je vais chez lui, effectivement. Il n'est pas toujours très heureux de me voir débarquer à onze heures de la nuit (rire) mais il ne dit rien et me laisse entrer. Pourquoi ? Va savoir. Ce qu'on fait … plein de trucs pas catholiques (rire). Non, je blague. On regarde des films ensemble, on discute de tout et de rien, ou on reste l'un en présence de l'autre sans rien dire et je finis par m'endormir sur son sofa. Mais, parfois, quand lui n'arrive pas à dormir, il vient me rejoindre à la Salle de Surveillance et on discute des heures et des heures.

**Moi :** Et … c'est une question un peu embarrassante en fait … mais bon, je me lance. Comme il est gay n'as-tu jamais pensé que … enfin, tu vois …

**T.N :** (rire) C'est vrai que parfois, lui et moi, ça peut porter à l'ambigüe parce qu'il arrive que dans un élan de sentimentalité, je me jette dans ses bras, ou parfois, juste pour l'énerver. Mais le Prince et moi n'avons jamais eu rien de vraiment …poussée d'hormones, disons. C'est un très bon ami auquel je tiens comme je tiens à ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme … ça.

**Moi** **:** Tu me rassures (rire). A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es souvent puni …

**T.N :** Oh oui ! Ou sinon, il passe ses nerfs sur moi ! C'est pour ça que c'est un tyran ! Il aime aussi me filer les missions les plus tordus ! Mais bon … je fais avec hein !

**Moi :** Et tu ne lui en as jamais voulu ?

**T.N :** Les nerfs de Draco et moi, ça a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour (rire). Mais je ne lui en ai effectivement jamais voulu du fait qu'il trouve toujours un moyen pour essayer de se faire pardonner … même si jamais il ne l'admettra, on sait tous que quand il me propose de faire un tour avec lui, ou quand il a des petites intentions qui peuvent passer inaperçus, ça veut dire qu'il regrette quand même … puis, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de vraiment rancunier.

**Moi** **:** Quand tu dis «petites intentions», ça veut dire quoi ?

**T.N :** Draco n'est pas du genre démonstratif, ça, tu l'as compris je pense. Quand il regrette vraiment quelque chose, il préfère faire des gestes pour ladite personne. Par exemple, quand je suis revenu de Sibérie et que j'ai eu une autre insomnie à cause du décalage horaire, il est venu me voir alors que je me suis endormi dans la Salle Commune et m'a mis une couette dessus, histoire que mon rhume ne s'aggrave pas. Le lendemain, j'ai retrouvé un bout de papier où il a écrit «désolé». Mine de rien, Draco est quelqu'un de tendre … mais s'il fait tout pour ne pas que ça se voit. Il y a pleins d'autres petits trucs comme ça, que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres Arcanes Majeures et pour ça que nous sommes tellement fiers de faire parti des Arcanes Majeures … parce qu'il ne se montre ainsi qu'avec nous.

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup pour tout ça Théo …

**T.N :** Mais de rien ! Tu reviens quand tu veux, ok ?

**Moi :** Pas de problème (sourire) … quelque chose à dire à nos lectrices ? Car apparemment, tu fais parti des personnes les plus appréciés.

**T.N :** Bah … je vous adore moi aussi !

_Ça, c'était Théodore Nott, mesdemoiselles ! C'est un cas ce mec, je vous jure ! Sinon, je suis en route pour une autre porte, une autre interview …_

**Moi :** Bonjour, Miss Bullstrode !

**M.B :** Bonjour ! Peut-on commencer ? J'ai quelque chose à faire plus tard.

**Moi :** Euh … oui, bien sûr. Ma première question : comment vous-êtes vous rencontrer ?

**M.B :** C'était un an avant que je ne sois admise chez les Arcanes Majeures et qu'il ne prenne la tête des Serpentards. Mon père était une Arcane Majeure lui-même, nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque du Cinquième Étage, quand il est entré alors que j'étais en train de lire. Nous avons vite fait connaissance.

**Moi :** Bien. Et vous le voyez comment ? Je veux dire, niveau relation …

**M.B :** Draco fait parti de mes amis les plus précieux à mes yeux.

**Moi :** Euh … d'accord. Pouvez-vous me donner cinq adjectifs pour le qualifier ?

**M.B :** Magnifique, intelligent, cultivé, exigeant, gentleman.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ces adjectifs ?

**M.B :** N'importe qui dirait qu'il est très beau, ce n'est pas à débattre. Puis, sa culture et sa présence d'esprit fait de lui un ami très agréable et digne de confiance. Puis, Draco est un jeune homme galant, courtois et a été très bien élevé … mais après tout, c'est normal.

**Moi :** Lui trouverez-vous un défaut ?

**M.B :** Il est très peu expressif et est parfois exubérant.

**Moi :** (sourire très coincé) Et en tant que Chef … que pensez-vous de lui ?

**M.B :** Il est juste et impartial … sauf avec Théo, certes, mais Théo est un cas à part. Sinon, c'est un vrai leader, il sait comment s'y prendre, et c'est pour ça que tous ont un grand respect pour lui. Draco se trompe rarement, ou ne fait presque jamais d'erreurs.

**Moi :** Pourtant, personne n'est parfait …

**M.B :** Bien sûr ! Draco n'est pas parfait … seulement, pour moi, c'est le garçon qui s'approche le plus de la perfection …

**Moi :** Si vous le dites … Théo m'a dit qu'il a parfois de petites intentions avec les autres … pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

**M.B :** Il le fait rarement, mais cela arrive. Justement, c'est parce que c'est rare que c'est touchant. Mais seuls les Majeures en bénéficient en fait … c'est sûrement pourquoi nous tenons tous tellement à lui.

**Moi :** Comme vous teniez autant à lui … jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à aller pour lui ?

**M.B :** J'aurai dit partout. Mais il y a une limite que les humains ne peuvent franchir, mais s'il le faut vraiment, j'irai jusqu'à ces limites.

**Moi :** Ne pensez-vous donc pas que tout ça va jusqu'à l'amour ?

**M.B :** Alors, nous aimons tous Draco. Franchement, je ne pense pas. Nous avons tous une définition de l'amour propre à la personne. Pour moi, Draco est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'homme idéal. De l'idéal masculin. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est pas comme si je me sentais prête à faire monts et merveilles pour lui … je ne l'aime pas. Pas de cette façon du moins. C'est comme ces fans de je-ne-sais-quel-groupe là-bas, dehors. Ces filles sont prêtes à faire tout pour la star … mais elles ne l'aime pas réellement. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris …

**Moi :** Je pense que oui … sur ce, je vous laisse. C'était un plaisir !

**M.B :** Plaisir partagé ! Au revoir.

_Je sors de la luxurieuse pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me lance dans les couloirs, cherchant la sortie, mais alors que je passe dans l'un d'entre eux, je le vois. Magnifiquement beau, blond, un sourire aux lèvres, il me salut de la tête quand je passe près de lui … Diamond._

**FIN**

(_**Message de La Petite Coquine alias la Béta: **__**Pour la première fois je laisse un commentaire à la fin d'un chapitre. Tu ne m'en veux pas Holy? Juste pour vous dire que moi, j'aurais bien aimé voir Diamond et Théo, rien que de s'imaginer comment ils sont j'en frissonne. Ils sont trop tripant ces Serpentard. Bon je vous laisse et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres.**_)

**Message de moi-même (Hino) : **bon ! Voilà l'interlude qu'on m'a tant demandé ^^

Voici les nouveaux choix pour le prochain interlude :

**1 : Pourquoi Théo déteste les écouteurs (mystère et boule de gomme ^^)**

**2 : TRLM (beurk … mais bon, si y en a qui en veulent …)**

**3 : Interview de TOUS les personnages sans exceptions … avec des question que VOUS posez (si vous choisissez celle-là, veuillez me faire par de vos questions en même temps que le vote. Les persos prendront surement plaisir à vous répondre)**

**4 : Une histoire de St-Val sur … non, pas HPDM désolé … mais sur Ron et Hermione (si vous aimez) ou sur Rémus et Sirius (choix à faire parvenir avec le vote aussi)**

**5 : Une nuit d'insomnie de Théo … Monsieur s'amène dans le salon d'un blond bien connu … (pas de slash ! Mais beaucoup de Romance et d'Humour)**

**Message de moi à ma bêta :** La prochaine introspection, je t'invite ^^

Sur ce … **REVIEWS PLEASE !**

P.S : **RAR anonymes du chapitre 5, dans le chapitre 6**


	8. Hierarchie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une liste des agents dans chaque clan avec leur fonction pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouvez plus tard car cette fic va devenir plus compliquée et plus sérieuse. Je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 dont je vous donne déjà le titre histoire de vous faire patienter : **Désillusions**.

Sinon, les nom en italiques sont totalement inventés, et n'existent donc pas dans la saga Harry Potter. Certains noms de code (comme celui de Licius ou de Nymphadora Tonks) seront expliqués plus tard dans la fic.

Sinon, vous remarquerez aussi que je n'ai pas mis le nom de Tom Riddle ... parce qu'il est mort, et que Draco ne le considère pas en tant que membre des Serpentards (il ne l'a jamais considéré ainsi d'ailleurs), ainsi, il a été rayé de la liste. Pourquoi ? ça aussi vous le verrez plus tard, mais vous pouvez me donnez vos spéculations et vos hypothèses selon les indices que j'ai déjà semé un peu partout.

Sinon, pas de RARs car je suis trop occupé à écrire une suite qui vous plaira ;-) mais je réponds volontiers aux questions qui ne m'obligerons pas à spoiler; ainsi, identifier vous juste ou laissez votre mail ;-) J'aime répondre aux questions ^^"

Voilà, d'autres fiches et informations de ce genre seront publiés au cours de la fic.

**Hiérarchie**

**Serpentards**

Arcanes Majeures

Draco Malfoy : Diamond

Blaise Zabini : Honey

Theodore Nott : La Panthère

Pansy Parkinson : Onyx

Millicent Bullstrode : La Duchesse

Arcanes Mineures

Slash :

Serverus Snape (ex Corbeau)

Licius Malfoy (ex Black Rose)

Bellatrix Lestrange (ex Pandora)

Goyle Senior (ex Pique) _Mort dans le chapitre 3_

Crabbe Senior (ex Treffle)

Regulus Black (remplaçant de Goyle à partir du chapitre 6)

Cartes Fortes :

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Marcus Flint

Paires :

_Andrew O'Narti /_Victor Krum

Peter Pettigrew/_Angelina Crowford_

_Lina Mickittle/ Ana Iranokova_

Joueurs :

Justin Flinch-Flechey

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

**Griffondors**

Jokers

Harry Potter : Emeraude

Ronald Weasley : Le Joker de Feu

Ginny Weasley : Plama

Hermione Granger : Tigresse

Lavande Brown : Chocolate

Figures Majeures

Sirius Black (ex Sirius)

Remus Lupin (ex Wolf)

Nymphadora Tonks (ex White Bird ou Colombia)

James Potter (ex Le Seeker) _Mort en 1981_

Lily Potter (ex Fleur de Lys) _Morte en 1981_

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Dean Thomas

Seamus Thomas

Katy Bell

Couleurs

Cho Chang _Morte dans le Chapitre 2_

Cedric Diggory

Olivier Dubois

Localisation du QG des Serpentards : Est de Londres District de Havering Quartier de Harold Hill

Localisation des Griffondors : Centre de Londres District de Westminster Rue Mayfair

Pour des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ;-)


	9. Désillusions

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 6 en avance ^^**

**Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour les reviews très encourageants que vous avez posté … je les adore !!**

**Je ne vous fait donc pas trop patienter …**

**Chanson à écouter en lisant le chapitre (à écouter dans l'ordre de préférence) :**

**- Super Massive black Hole _ de Muse**

**- L'assasymphonie _ de Mozart, L'Opéra Rock. **

**Chapitre 6 : **Désillusions

**« Cinquième constat : Le malheur des uns fait toujours le bonheur des autres »**

**Nom : **Malfoy

**Prénom :** Draco

**Nom de code : **Diamond

**Sexe : **M

**Age : **21 ans

**Particularités physiques : **

**Taille : ** 180 cm

**Poids : **69 Kg

**Description physique : **les cheveux blonds, les yeux gris aux reflets parfois bleutés, grqnd, svelte et plutôt fin.

**Parcours professionnel :**

1987 : commence l'aïkido

1990 : 1er Dan en Aïkido – commence la maîtrise des armes blanches

1992 : commence la maîtrise des armes à feu

1995 : entre officiellement dans le clan des Serpentards

1997 : est envoyé en Afrique du Sud pour une éducation militaire de durée de 1 an

1998 : Brevet d'informatique et technologie moderne ; devient Chef du clan des Serpentards

1999 : Brevet de pilotage aérien

2000 : Brevet de natation et de plongeon

2001 : à venir

**Spécialités :**

Stratégie

Diplomatie

Manipulation

**Autres particularités :**

- Parle cinq langues (Anglais non compris) : Français, Espagnol, Japonais, Russe, Allemand

- Son arme préférée est, tout comme Théo, le Walter P22

- Très peu bavard

- Allergique au lactose

- Est gay

- Ses boissons alcoolisées préférées sont la Piña Colada et le Martini

- Il est le seul qui peut appeler Théo « Chaton » sans attiser la colère dudit Chaton

- Maniaque de la propreté

- Perfectionniste

**HPDMxHPDMxHPDMxHPDM**

_Londres, Islington, 23h02_

La nuit semble encore plus froide et plus austère que d'habitude, car c'est connu : les nuits à Londres sont particulièrement froides.

Draco Malfoy vient de sortir d'Angel Station en frissonnant. Son cœur bat à la chamade et son souffle est erratique.

Très vite, il traverse la route et prend sa clé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon pour pouvoir ouvrir les portières de sa voiture à distance. Voiture qu'il a stationné à quelques mètres de là, pas trop près pour ne pas se faire repérer trop vite, ni trop loin pour ce genre de situation où il faut faire vite. Très vite.

A cette heure, la rue était calme et vide, seulement illuminée par quelques réverbères par-ci par-là qui donnent un air un peu lugubre à la scène. Il aurait pu être dans un décor de film américain, un film d'horreur ou d'épouvante, ç'aurait été exactement la même ambiance, la même atmosphère.

Il entre dans la voiture, en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer – jamais il n'a été aussi précipité dans sa vie, même pour fuir devant les Rottweilers des soldats français en Afrique du Sud qui les ont poursuivis pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, il a été plus calme.

Sans attendre, il démarre au quart de tour, faisant vrombir le moteur de sa voiture de sport ; le cœur toujours aussi battant, le souffle toujours aussi précipité, et le cerveau fonctionnant à cinq cent kilomètres à l'heure, soit la vitesse du Shinkansen – réflexion qui ne sert en fait à rien mais qui est passé par sa tête.

C'est seulement après avoir pris un virage qu'il se permet de se détendre un peu, car, en effet, il branche son iPod sur l'auto-radio d'un geste habituel. Il sélectionne une chanson, la première de la liste dans « Les 25 plus écoutés ». Un titre du nom de _Song to say goodbye_ chanté par Placebo **(1)**. Puis, il prend son portable, qu'il a laissé dans la boite à gant de la voiture, et compose le premier numéro dans la liste des « Numéros Favoris ». Blaise.

Un bip plus tard …

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance du Sixième, 23h02_

Bien que l'Héritier soit sorti de la station, personne n'arrive réellement à se détendre ; d'autant plus que l'autre Héritier, celui des Griffondors, vient lui-même de sortir. Soudain, le téléphone de Blaise sonne sur un air de Ben Harper **(2)**.

D'un coup sec, il ouvre le clapet, ce qui décroche le téléphone, et le porte à son oreille, alors que les autres Arcanes restent attentifs à ce qui se passe.

Deux secondes plus tard, Blaise repose son téléphone sur la table après avoir cliqué une quelconque touche. Une voix sortit des hauts parleurs.

« Tout le monde m'entend ? »

C'était la voix de Draco.

Un « oui » sonore retentit dans la pièce.

« Bien. Écoutez-moi bien. Blaise, tu vérifies que personne ne me suit, que ce soit par derrière ou informatiquement parlant. Théo, tu continues à surveiller Emeraude, tu me diras chacun de ses déplacements, comment il se déplace et en quoi il se déplace, pour ça, tu appelles mon deuxième numéro et tu restes en contact constant. Pansy, empêche les Griffondors de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter. Milli, tu me contactes Kingsley Shacklebott et tu lui demandes une liste complète de tous les bâtiments du Centre de Londres avec leur fonction. Je veux que tu épluches cette liste et que tu m'envoies seulement ceux qui te semblent assez étranges pour abriter les Lions. Compris tout le monde ? »

Un autre « oui » est entendu.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise ferme le clapet de son téléphone, Millicent se lève de son siège, laissant ses écrans s'éteindre.

_QG des Griffondors, 23h05_

Alors que tous s'affairent encore à essayer de rétablir une connexion avec les satellites, en usant bien sûr de moyens pas très légaux, sinon, une simple connexion leur couterait plusieurs millions de dollars, un téléphone sonne dans la salle sans que personne ne le remarque, à part bien sûr la personne à qui appartient ledit téléphone. Et cette personne s'avère être Ronald Weasley. Il décrocha d'un coup sec.

« Oui allo ? »

Hermione Granger, à ses côtés, le masque cachant toujours la majeure partie de son visage, le regarda, les sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation muette. Ronald le voit et bouge des lèvres pour former le nom « Harry Potter ». La brune fronce encore plus les sourcils, pour montrer cette fois-ci son intérêt et son inquiétude.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Joker de Feu raccroche avant de se lever.

« SILENCEEUUHH !!!!!!! » tonne-t-il. Ordre qui fut immédiatement exécuté car tous sont trop surpris pour réagir. « Bien ! Voici les ordres : essayez de rétablir la connexion, si vous n'y arrivez pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, envoyez un virus discret mais efficace au serveur de la municipalité pour brouiller tous les caméras l'espace de cinq minutes. Essayez d'être discrets et subtiles pour ne pas éveiller l'intérêt des surveillants municipaux. »

Tout le monde acquiesce, certains l'air confus (« mais d'où vient cet ordre bon sang ? »), d'autres l'air satisfait (« enfin de l'action ! »), et enfin, d'autres l'air ennuyé (« J'aimais bien ne rien faire moi ! »), mais néanmoins, tous se mettent au travail, ce n'est pas comme s'il peuvent contredire un Joker non plus – certes les Griffondors sont connus pour être courageux, mais courageux ne veut pas toujours dire suicidaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix forte retentit.

« Le serveur est impossible à reprendre. Les Serpentards le contrôle déjà totalement, et il est impossible de s'y infiltrer à deux »

Ron ne dit rien et se contente de regarder les autres Jokers, alors que les Figures Majeures en font de même – c'est-à-dire se regarder d'un œil torve les uns les autres.

« Bon bah … plan B, Fred, George, occupez-vous de ce virus. Nous vous faisons confiance. » dit La Tigresse.

Les deux concernés, deux jeunes hommes à tout point pareil, que ce soit la taille, le visage, chaque muscle du corps, comme si Mère Nature a voulu faire une mauvaise blague en créant deux êtres sans que quiconque ne puisse faire une distinction aucune entre les deux, se lèvent, font un signe de tête discret vers La Tigresse, et un – ou plutôt deux – sourires mi-moqueur mi-narquois, avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard de tous.

Beaucoup soupçonnent que Le Feu, La Plama et les jumeaux Weasley ont un lien de parenté, après tout, autant de roux dans une même organisation, c'est un peu étrange non ? **(3) **Et beaucoup ont aussi essayé de trouver ce dit lien de parenté, en cherchant sur tous les serveurs possibles et imaginables le nom « Weasley ». Nom qu'ils ont, bien sur, trouvé nul part. Apparemment, ils savent être discrets.

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance de la Sixième, 23h15_

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? Je suis encore là. J'arrive presque »

« Bien. Parce que l'Emeraude, lui, n'a pas bougé de devant la station jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. Il a téléphoné avant, et maintenant, il reste immobile adossé à un mur »

« C'est assez étrange. Il prépare peut-être autre chose de pas très net. Garde un œil sur lui et va faire un tour à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas un chat qui traîne dedans. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Que font les autres ? »

« Ils exécutent tes ordres. Pansy confirment que tu n'as plus rien à craindre, de même que Blaise. »

« Bien, je raccroche donc. Tu me rappelles s'il y a du nouveau »

« Bien reçu. Terminé »

« Terminé »

Théo soupire profondément et enlève son kit main libre de son téléphone avant de le poser sur la table. A ses cotés, Pansy fait un tour de Londres via les divers caméras de la municipalité alors que Blaise, qui est apparemment sûr que tout va bien, sort une autre cigarette et s'apprête à la fumer.

« Au bout de plusieurs années, tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que fumer est interdit ici, on dirait » dit Théo avec un soupire las.

« J'ai la flemme de me lever. En fait, je me sens vachement fatigué. »

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bout de temps, alors, on en parlera plus tard. Vous trouvez ça normal que le Griffi reste planté là comme ça, sans rien faire ? »

« Ce que je ne trouve pas normal c'est que les Griffi ne font rien, justement » murmure Pansy, les sourcils froncés.

« Ils préparent un truc. Prévenez-moi si quelque chose de marrant se passe, je vais dormir dans le sofa, au salon, j'en ai ma claque »

Blaise se lève et sort de la pièce d'un pas souple et rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commence à somnoler dans son sofa, la porte s'abat avec violence sur le mur. Il sursaute.

« Mais ça va pas ? » hurle-t-il à l'adresse d'un Théo à l'expression horrifié.

« Oui, ça va pas ! On vient de perdre la connexion avec le serveur de la municipalité. Toutes les caméras de surveillance ne fonctionnent plus. »

Blaise fronce les sourcils une seconde avant de suivre Théo qui lui est déjà reparti dans la salle de surveillance.

En effet, tous les écrans ne montrent qu'une phrase « Connection failed ».

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est la question que nous nous posons aussi, tu vois » répond une Pansy qui tape frénétiquement sur son clavier, tout comme Théo d'ailleurs. Ce que Blaise vient aussi de commencer à faire.

Trente secondes plus tard …

« C'est pas possible, c'est définitivement coupé, et ce n'est pas chez nous, c'est la municipalité qui a un problème. Théo, préviens Dray » soupire Blaise alors qu'il s'étire les doigts en les faisant craquer un par un.

Théo exécute l'ordre sans broncher.

« Oui allo ? »

« Draco ? Nous avons un très gros problème d'ordre informatique. Le serveur de la municipalité ne répond plus depuis une minute environ. Le notre marche à merveille, ça vient de leur serveur, donc. »

« Je suis au portail, j'arrive. »

« Grouille-toi. Ce n'est décidément pas normal. J'opte pour un virus, ou que ces cons d'ingénieurs à la municipalité ont touché à un truc qu'il ne faut pas, je doute que les Griffondors ont pu infiltré quoi que ce soit »

« Si c'était un virus, ces cons d'ingénieurs comme tu le dis, ont dû le trouver »

« Les Griffondors, tout comme nous, ont aussi des virus indétectables et qui te shootent tout ton système en moins de cinq minutes! »

« Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à faire ça, étant donné qu'ils ont eux aussi besoin de ces caméras de surveillance, bon, j'arrive, je suis dans l'ascenseur ».

« Bien, à dans une minute ! »

« Hum ... »

Théo raccroche et se retourne vers les autres.

« Il arrive. »

_QG des Griffondors, 23h22_

L'atmosphère se détend petit à petit. Fred et George Weasley viennent, il y a à peine quelques minutes, de mettre un virus dans le serveur, qui bien sûr, n'a pas pu résister à l'attaque, leur pare-feu étant possible à déjouer même pour un débutant en piratage informatique – ce qui est bien sûr une façon de parler, cela va sans dire.

Fred et George – ou George et Fred, au choix – se lèvent et viennent s'asseoir sur la même table que les Jokers.

« Bon, on vous explique ... »

« … Nous avons envoyé le virus du nom de Malchik Countdown qui a pour fonction de ... »

« … Brouiller un serveur pendant un temps déterminé que nous n'avons malheureusement pas ... »

« … Pu modifié car ça prenait un peu trop de temps, mais ce qui est bien c'est qu'au moins il marche ... »

« … Très bien. Ainsi, il va brouillé ledit serveur pendant six minutes trente-sept secondes exactement ... »

« … Ce virus est d'autant presque indétectable qu'il est muni de son propre pare-feu et d'un système d'auto-destruction ... »

« … De toute façon, même si on le détecte, il est pratiquement impossible de remonter à la source de l'envoi ... »

« … C'est-à-dire nous, tout simplement parce que le label est caché sous un code tellement complexe que même à nous deux nous mettrons plusieurs années à le décoder ... »

« … de même, il ne laisse aucune trace ... »

« … et se désintègre après les six minutes trente-sept d'activation ! La pointe en matière de virus informatique ! »

« On est des génies, non ? »

« Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! » sourit Hermione.

Tous dans la salle s'accordent effectivement à dire que les meilleurs informaticiens du clan sont les jumeaux Weasley. Même s'ils travaillent en solo, ils font des merveilles … alors à deux ….

En effet, ils sont, dans le Clan, les « Directeurs et Responsables Informatique » si l'on peut dire ça ainsi. Ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est matériel, logistique, connexion, et tout ce qui va avec. Une bonne partie du Clan les apprécie pour leur convivialité et leur créativité au niveau de ce qu'ils créent, de ce qu'ils inventent et de ce qu'ils imaginent. Ils sont aussi très appréciés car « ce sont de bons patrons », même s'ils ont tendance à tester toutes leurs découvertes sur les novices.

Oui, l'informatique, c'est leur truc. Ils tuent – même si c'est rare que l'Emeraude leur confie une mission d'assassinat – via un ordinateur, ils créent via un ordinateur, ils sont des dieux via un ordinateur.

De même, parait-il, l'Emeraude a une confiance totale en eux … ce qui, de temps à autre, suscite l'envie et la jalousie, même chez une certaine Joker …

_QG des Serpentards, Salle de Surveillance, 23h25_

L'ambiance est tendue, chacun pianote sur son clavier de manière frénétique.

Théo tente de surveiller Londres directement grâce aux satellites, sauf que des satellites ce n'est pas si faciles que ça à détourner de son but initial sans éveiller l'attention d'une quelconque puissance mondiale. Et il se voit mal téléphoner au gouvernement américain pour leur dire « je peux vous emprunter toutes les fonctionnalités de l'un de vos satellites deux secondes ? C'est juste pour pirater les plus grands serveurs de Londres et le Palais Royal de préférence. Je vous jure que je vous les rend dans le meilleur état possible ! Ordre de Draco Malfoy … vous savez, l'autre mafieux super puissant là ? » … non décidément, il ne fera pas ça, quitte à tout de suite tous les envoyer dans le couloir de la Mort.

Blaise, lui, essaie de déjouer un virus, car effectivement, Draco a décidé que c'est un virus. Donc, il traque le virus – qui reste jusqu'à maintenant introuvable – même si de cette manière, il aide directement les ingénieurs de la municipalité, sans que ceux-ci le sachent. Ils faudrait peut-être un jour qu'il leur dise « hé ! Vous savez, c'est moi qui nettoie directement votre serveur chaque jour de tous les virus et autres débris que les Griffondors vous envoie … mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'est à cause de nous qu'ils vous envoient tout ça. » Blaise sourit avant de se masser les tempes … il se sent épuisé, c'est sûrement pour ça que son esprit divague … pourtant il en a connu des situations mille fois plus fatigants, mais il préfère de loin se fatiguer sur terrain que se fatiguer sur une chaise. D'ailleurs, ses doigts commencent à ralentir sur le clavier.

« Je vais chercher un café, qui en veut ? » demande-t-il à toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire tous les Majeures à part Millicent.

« Expresso ! » tonne Théo.

« Cappuccino pour moi ! » soupire Pansy.

« Un Red Bull ! » finit Draco.

Blaise hausse les sourcils et fait une moue, se demandant comment il va faire pour emmener tout ça, après tout, il n'a que deux mains …

_QG des Griffondors, au même moment_

Le téléphone de Ron sonne à nouveau, et, à nouveau, il le décroche. Tous restent suspendus à ses lèvres.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il raccroche, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien ! Bravo à tous ! La situation est réglée. Vous pouvez tous vous détendre. Merci à tout le monde ! »

Effectivement, tous soufflent profondément.

C'est l'une des caractéristiques du Joker de Feu que tous adorent. Alors que les autres Jokers se contentent de donner des ordres et d'être satisfaits, lui, et l'Emeraude, remercie leurs subordonnés et leur dit toujours qu'ils ont fait du bon travail et les encourage. Mine de rien, ça fait effet de booster sur le moral des gens.

La Tigresse, elle, donne plus de conseils que d'ordres, car elle fait tout elle-même, tant qu'elle le peut. En fait, tous savent qu'elle préfère de loin rester dans sa bibliothèque ou aller faire du shopping … si acheter que des livres est vraiment la définition féminine du mot shopping. Ainsi, elle a une immense salle où il n'y a que des livres. Ce que Sirius Black appelle objectivement « L'antre du savoir inutile. Car trop de mots tue les mots ». Phrases que beaucoup trouvent logique, et qui est devenu en peu temps la phrase culte de Ronald Weasley.

Certains se lèvent, éteignent leur écran, demandent une permission et sortent de la salle, sûrement pour rejoindre famille, conjoint ou enfant. D'autres, de permanence ce soir-là, se réinstallent plus confortablement, et attendent que l'effet du virus s'estompent pour pouvoir retourner à la surveillance de Londres via tous les médias ou certains caméras hors de la ville qui ne dépendent que partiellement du serveur principal.

Ron, lui, se lève, fait un « bonne nuit » général et sort de la salle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les autres Joker le rejoignent.

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage, 23h30_

Blaise tient un plateau comportant un cappuccino, un Red Bull, et deux Expresso. Le problème est simple : comment ouvrir la porte du salon en tenant en même temps le plateau ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes … il n'a qu'à ouvrir la porte _sans_ tenir le plateau. Excellente réflexion.

Mais alors qu'il est en train de poser le plateau par terre, la porte s'ouvre subitement. Blaise, surpris, sursaute un peu avant de lever les yeux sur … Théo.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! »

« Euh oui ... »

« Tu fais quoi avec ce plateau. Pourquoi c'est par terre ? »

Blaise se relève, le plateau en main.

« Pousse-toi, laisse-moi entrer. »

« On en a plus vraiment besoin de tout ça maintenant, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« La connexion est revenue toute seule. Draco pense que c'était bel et bien un virus parce que dès que la connexion est revenue, on a constaté que l'Emeraude … n'est plus là où il a été. Il a tout bonnement disparu. »

« C'est vrai ou c'est encore une blague de … ? »

« C'est vrai ! Si t'y crois pas, va voir ! »

Blaise reste perplexe un moment mais se reprend assez vite.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça moi ? » demande-t-il en désignant le plateau d'une moue des lèvres.

« Bah … je suis gentil, je te prend quand même mon Expresso, maintenant, je vais dormir. » dit Théo en s'approchant de Blaise pour justement prendre son Expresso.

Alors qu'il franchit la porte, Blaise l'interpelle.

« Tu n'aurais pas une surveillance sur terrain à faire, mais une surveillance informatique à faire avant ? »

« Si, mais tant que Draco ne s'en souvient pas, j'en profite pour aller roupiller ... »

« Il va te tuer. »

« Tu me dénonces ? »

« Non. »

« Merci. »

Théo passe définitivement la porte.

_Dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres, 00h01_

La porte claque dans un bruit assourdissant aux oreilles d'Harry Potter. Franchement, il est lessivé.

Doucement, il s'avance vers sa chambre dont il passe la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers une autre porte. Celle de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fait couler l'eau chaude dans l'immense baignoire qui occupe une bonne moitié de la salle d'eau – il se demande toujours _pourquoi_ avoir construit une baignoire aussi grande où l'on peut amener toute la famille Weasley, le chien de Ron avec – avant d'enlever chacun de ses vêtements dans une lenteur presque calculée, puis de s'y glisser. Il soupire d'aise au contact de l'eau chaude.

Cette soirée est sûrement l'une des plus enrichissante de sa vie. Pas forcément la plus joyeuse, mais elle a été intéressante en tout point. Car effectivement, malgré les années qu'il a déjà passé à la tête du clan des Griffondors, Harry n'a jamais rencontré Diamond en personne. Il a entendu parler de lui, il l'a vu en photo – la seule et unique photo dont ils disposent d'ailleurs –, il a même parfois eu des « rêves » où celui-ci a été présent, mais jamais une confrontation directe.

Il a été servi ce soir.

Il revoit encore la soirée, comme si l'on repasse mille fois le même DVD. Il revoit ses cheveux trop blonds à son goût, ses lèvres qui ont montrées du mépris et ont dit toutes les phrases qu'il n'a voulu en aucun cas entendre, chacun de ses gestes, qui, dans d'autres circonstances, auront valu une médaille d'or pour leur souplesse, leur élégance et …

Oups ! Il s'égare.

Diamond aurait pu être mannequin, ou chanteur, ou acteur, ou magicien, ou même simple boulanger, il aurait sûrement été le même, avec les même mouvements, les même intonations froides dans la voix, une voix basse et suave, et cette manie de parler avec une lenteur qui l'énerve plus que tout.

En fait, c'est ça. Diamond l'énerve. Malgré tout ce qu'il a bien pu imaginé, ce mec l'énerve avant tout. Plus que tout.

Il soupire, avant de se lever et de prendre une serviette qu'il accroche à ses hanches. Il faut qu'il dorme.

Mais seulement falloir n'est pas vouloir, et même si c'est le cas, vouloir n'est pas – contrairement à la croyance populaire – pouvoir.

Ainsi donc, Harry se retourne dans son lit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois … vingt-troisième fois.

Il s'assoit.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas rond chez moi, bordel ! Oui, je suis fatigué ! Oui, je veux dormir ! Alors c'est QUOI le problème ? Parce que si ça continue comme ça, je pourrai pas aller travailler demain ... »_

Le jeune brun inspire un bon coup. Mais la méthode du « je respire calmement » ne marche pas à tous les coups.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et posent des coudes sur ses genoux.

_« Je me demande s'ils vont enterré Goyle … je suis bête, c'est MON équipe de nettoyage qui fera le boulot, pas question de leur rendre le cadavre et encore moins que NOUS l'enterrons. Après tout, cet abruti l'a mérité, il a été au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit et dans le mauvais clan. On se contentera comme d'habitude de l'incinérer, comme ça, aucune trace ! Et pour les cendres, on les jettera dans la Tamise. S'ils veulent un morceau de leur agent, ils auront qu'à vider la Tamise et passer toute l'eau par un filtre … quoi que je doute que ce moyen soit efficace. Mais vu la réaction de l'autre péroxydé quand je lui ai montré son agent, il risque pas de faire le moindre effort pour venir me réclamer le corps … puis, il a l'air trop fier pour ça. _

_Je me demande quand même si cet homme n'avait pas une famille … peut-être ai-je rendu un enfant orphelin et une femme veuve … mais bon, ça finit par être le cas pour nous tous, non ? S'engager dans ce genre de Clan, dans ce genre de guerre, c'est savoir et connaître les risques du métier. Même si, avec le temps, tout ça reste dur à accepter._

_J'imagine que Diamond donnera une indemnité à la famille, si il y a famille, bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, l'argent ne remplace pas un sourire, une présence. Expérience vécue …_

(soupire)

_Et justement, c'est ça le problème. Les expériences vécues. Bien que le passé me hantent, que le présent ne me satisfait pas totalement et que j'appréhende le futur, j'ai l'impression que je fais revivre aux autres, aux cibles, mon passé, pour tuer leur présent et rendre leur futur aussi invivable que l'enfer. Le même schéma, encore et encore. Et même si je tue l'Héritier des Serpentards, un autre prendra sa place, pas de la même lignée que lui, mais il y aura sûrement un autre, et de même de mon côté, et le même schéma, le même système recommencera encore, indéfiniment. _

_On y peut rien. Je n'y peux rien. Le mieux à faire est sûrement de suivre la marée, de laisser faire et d'agir selon les évènements._

_C'est fou le pouvoir que nous avons sur le Monde. Mais nous n'avons en fait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui est notre monde direct : nos clans respectifs. Ou du moins, pas de pouvoir à long terme. Juste changer quelques mois, pour que le rituel recommence à nouveau._

_Mais si j'abandonne maintenant, la règle veut qu'on me tue. Il y a plusieurs portes pour entrer dans les deux Clan, mais pour en sortir, il n'y en a qu'une : la Mort. Une règle, peut-être l'une des seules, que nous partageons. Et le pire c'est que ce sont tes propres agents qui mettent fin à ta vie._

_Alors entre vivre mais insatisfait – je suis heureux, mais pas assez – et mourir des mains de mes plus fidèles agents après une longue séance de torture et autres joyeusetés – mort lente et TRES douloureuse donc – le choix est vite fait._

_Un grand pouvoir engage une grande responsabilité qu'il disait Spiderman … c'est une belle phrase. Mais lui, il est un acteur, un personnage de fiction. Il peut donc dire ce qu'il veut, les fans acquiesceront toujours bêtement. Il n'a pas vu la réalité. Ma réalité._

_Mais bon … ce qui est fait est fait … » _

Harry se lève, le torse nu et un pantalon pyjama qui semble vouloir à tout prix rejoindre le sol, et se dirige vers sa cuisine. Il en sort une brique de lait avant de s'en verser dans un verre trouvé à proximité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvre le petit placard de sa table de nuit et en sort un petit flacon rempli de comprimés.

Il en avale deux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_TBC ..._

HAAAA ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu xD

J'ai beaucoup de blabla à faire que vous pouvez ne pas suivre, mais bon …

Vous aurez tout d'abord remarqué que c'est directement une suite du cinquième chapitre. Puis, si vous trouvez que le style a changé, même légèrement, pardonnez-m'en car reprendre une fic après plusieurs mois, ce n'est pas facile. Rien que pour pouvoir re-suivre l'ambiance de cette fic, j'ai dû la relire en entier **trois** fois … alors comprenez-moi.

Vous aurez aussi remarqué que je suis allé directement dans les pensée de Harry … je ne voyait pas trop comment faire autrement. Mais ne vous y habituez pas … ce sera rare …

Ce chapitre est aussi plus court que les autres … mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de l'allonger mais rien à faire … puis je me suis dit que c'est bon ainsi, on va faire avec …

De même, je compte tuer quelqu'un vers la fin du chapitre suivant … qui serait-ce ? Bah … vous verrez hein !

Sinon, et finalement, j'espère que **ce chapitre vous a plu** car pour moi, il est très important d'avoir vos avis et vos impressions, car ce sont **les reviews** les m'encourage à continuer. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à la review d'une très charmante lectrice que j'ai lu Lundi que j'ai décidé de continuer. Bien sûr les autres (celles de Po par exemple) me sont très précieuses … elles me sont toutes précieuses en fait.

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup et à Samedi ou Dimanche pour un autre chapitre (pas d'extrait car je viens de commencer à l'écrire).

**1 : **Une chanson culte que je vous conseille à tous si ce n'est déjà fait ^^ : http:/ / watch?v=13HnYh iE7xU

**2 : **La chanson de sonnerie du portable de Blaise est « Waiting on an Angel » de Ben Harper. Une chanson incroyablement belle : http:/ /youtube .com/watch?v=U4M e5btoCJ0

**3 :** Je n'ai absolument RIEN contre les roux … à part Ginny xD

Sinon … **reviews please !!!!!!!!**


	10. Intuition

_Chapitre dédié à Mitsuki-chan, qui, grâce à sa review, m'a donné envie de continuer ... merci._

**Chapitre 7 : Intuition – PARTIE 1**

**Sixième constat : « … Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie … le plus étrange c'est que ces deux qualités vont souvent ensemble ... »**

**Nom : **Black

**Prénom** : Regulus

**Nom de code** : -

**Sexe** : M

**Age** : 40 ans

**Particularités physiques** :

**Taille** : 1m82

**Poids** : 75kg

**Description physique** : Cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux bleus. A un certain charme.

**Parcours professionnel** : INCONNU

**Spécialités** :

- Armes à feu

**Autre particularité** :

- A un tatouage représentant une tête de mort au niveau du poignet.

- Parle trois langues (Anglais non compris) : Français, Allemand et Russe

- Est le spécialiste en arme à feu chez les Serpentards.

- A des relations plutôt tendues avec Snape.

**TNBZxTNBZxTNBZxTNBZxTNBZ**

_Le lendemain …_

_QG des Serpentards, dans une luxueuse chambre du sixième étage, 09h14_

Quelque chose cloche …

Froncement de sourcil.

Quelque chose cloche _vraiment_.

…

Draco Malfoy sursaute, regardant partout autour de lui, de son bureau plus qu'ordonné à la grande baie vitrée qui donne accès sur un balcon. Il pose les yeux sur le réveil … 9h15. Le réveil devait sonner à 7h. Il le prend fébrilement … les piles ne fonctionnent plus.

_Oh shit …_

Mais avant qu'il ne put approfondir ses pensées, un téléphone sonne à ses côtés sur un air de Rammstein.

Il décroche.

« Malfoy à l'appareil. »

_Dans le même QG, dans le garage privé au deuxième sous-sol, à la même minute._

« Draco ! Mais t'es où bordel ? »

« ... »

« ça fait dix minutes que l'on t'attend ! »

« ... »

« POURQUOI ? Mais t'as oublié qu'on va chez les Goyle aujourd'hui ? »

« ... »

Blaise raccroche sous le regard de tous. Il passe une main sur son visage en signe d'exaspération.

« Alors ? » s'élève la voix de Théodore Nott.

Un soupir las lui répond.

L'Héritier n'est _jamais_ en retard. Même d'une seconde. Et quand quelqu'un se fait attendre, il a pour habitude de le punir tout simplement. Draco _hait_ le manque de ponctualité. Et pourtant, il était _en retard_. Cherchez le bug.

Sans doute, la raison aura été évidente pour tous : il est perturbé par sa rencontre de la veille; seulement, il ne l'a pas montré du tout. Il y a de quoi s'interroger donc …

Lucius Malfoy regarda sa montre pour la trente-huitième fois depuis dix minutes – oui, Théo a compté. Comme on le dit si souvent, tel père tel fils, même si le père et le fils ne l'admettront jamais.

La veille, ils ont décidé de rendre une visite chez la famille Goyle, composée de l'épouse et de leur unique fils Grégory Goyle lui-même membre chez les Serpentards, pour leur présenter les plus sincères condoléances, avec quelques mensonges parsemés ici et là évidemment, et remettre une indemnisation d'environ soixante mille euros (soit environ le salaire annuel brut d'un Slash), plus le salaire du mois de l'agent.

Huit ou neuf minutes passent encore jusqu'à ce qu'on entend distinctement des pas frappant le bitume.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'Héritier des Serpentards apparaît, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, la clé de l'une de ses voitures tournoyant à son index, l'autre main dans la poche de son jean noir.

« On a failli attendre, tiens ! » se moque Blaise.

Draco ne répond pas, haussant insensiblement les épaules, ignorant le regard _très_ noir de son père, et ne manque pas de relever la tête encore plus haut en passant près de Snape.

Il ouvre nonchalamment la portière d'une Mercedes après un clic sur l'ouverture à distance, mais au moment de rentrer dans la voiture, il les toise tous.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Le Messie ? » dit-il d'une voix hautaine et froide.

_Centre de Londres, QG des Griffondors, 9h30_

Hermione Granger se réveille rarement tard. Elle a pour habitude même de réveiller les autres. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Très différent.

Elle sort du lit, en baillant, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, avant de se diriger paresseusement vers la salle de bain.

La première chose qu'elle fait est d'ouvrir le robinet du lavabo pour se rafraichir le visage.

Puis, un regard dans le miroir d'en face lui arrache un soupir.

Ses yeux sont rouges … et même que les larmes de la veille ont laissé des traces pales le long de ses joues, striant le visage rouge. Ses lèvres se sont gonflées, ça, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle s'est mordu les lèvres un peu trop fort pour évider un quelconque son d'en sortir.

Mais sinon, tout va bien … à part la migraine qui lui mitraille le crâne depuis qu'elle est sortie du lit.

Hermione laisse un profond soupir sortir de ses lèvres encore une fois avant de laisser l'eau couler dans sa baignoire.

La journée va être longue. Très longue.

_Londres, District de Lewisham, quartier de Hither Green, 10h00_

Le bruit des clics sur le clavier emplit l'air.

On entend à l'intérieur les voitures qui roulent dehors et la musique insupportable des klaxons de temps à autre. Le samedi à Londres est généralement calme, sauf qu'il y avait funérailles dans la même rue, et que, les voitures ayant du mal à se stationner, la circulation a du mal à justement … circuler.

Katy Bell soupire un bon coup et se lève. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre de son appartement, situé au troisième étage d'un immeuble de style victorien, soit façades blanches et toits d'ardoise noirs.

Dans la rue, une femme au volant d'une voiture grise datant d'il y a quelques années essaie tant bien que mal de faire un créneau, bloquant ainsi la moitié de la route. Évidemment, galanterie n'est pas patience : plusieurs klaxons se font entendre.

Katy se passe une main sur le visage avant de délaisser la fenêtre pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine simple mais moderne, à côté.

Elle prend une tasse dans un des nombreux placards avant de se verser une tasse de café. Froid, le café.

Elle s'est réveillée tôt, aujourd'hui. Un pressentiment, mauvais, l'a empêchée de terminer son rêve.

La veille a été particulièrement stressant, avec l'affrontement et les surveillances. Elle est rentrée assez tard comme la plupart de ses collèges. Et la première chose qu'elle a fait en arrivant chez elle a été de s'effondrer endormie sur le lit, totalement habillée, encore chaussée.

Et ce matin, ce pressentiment l'a tirée hors du lit, vers sept heures du matin. Elle a pourtant voulu se rendormir, mais rien à faire. D'autant plus qu'elle sera de permanence cette nuit.

Katy, en reposant sa tasse dans l'évier, esquisse un geste pour chasser toutes les pensées non voulues du moment. Pour l'instant, elle doit se concentrer sur un rapport qu'elle doit donner à vingt heures ce soir.

Elle revient donc vers l'ordinateur d'un pas trainant, exprimant ainsi toute sa paresse.

Mais à peine est-elle assise que son téléphone – un petit truc rose qu'un ami japonais lui a offert durant son voyage au Japon – sonne d'un bruit strident.

Elle décroche.

« Allo ? … Ah c'est toi maman … Oui, je viens pour le week-end … c'est à quelle heure déjà ? … Onze trente ? C'est ok … J'ai hâte de te présenter Laurent, je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer … Oui … Bon, j'ai du travail là … Ok … Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elle pose le téléphone près de la souris optique de son ordinateur et sourit.

A chaque évocation de ce nom, _Laurent_, elle sourit.

Elle l'a rencontré en France, lors d'une mission. Dès le premier regard, elle est tombé sous son charme.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-huit ans. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre et ses yeux noisettes font de lui un bel homme, dans la fleur de l'âge.

Elle l'a rencontré au détour d'un couloir d'hôtel alors qu'il toquait à sa porte de manière frénétique, le visage déformé par une moue.

_**Mais qui était-ce ?**_

_« __Excusez-moi, Monsieur » _**_avait-t-elle dit en français teinté d'un petit accent anglais,_ **_« je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »_

_**L'homme la toisa une seconde avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant au passage.**_

_**Bizarrement, Katy trouva que ce geste – que la plupart du temps elle détestait chez d'autres hommes – était d'une sensualité déconcertante.**_

_« Je frappe à cette porte depuis dix minutes déjà et … vous logez ici ? »_

_« C'est ma porte, oui. » **répondit-elle d'un petit sourire crispé.**_

_« Oh ! Vous êtes Donna Dalambre ? »_

_**Katy fronça les sourcils un moment avant de s'autoriser un petit rire cristallin.**_

_« Je ne suis pas **(1). **Vous vous trompez, désolé. »_

_« Ah bon ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, miss ... » **dit-il avec un sourire gêné.**_

_« Bell ! »_

_**Katy avait la sensation que sa réponse avait été un peu trop précipitée, mais l'homme ne fit que lui sourire.**_

_**Il lui tendit la main.**_

_« Laurent Lacroix, enchanté »_

_**Katy hésita un instant – pourquoi ? – avant de prendre cette main qui semblait si douce et chaleureuse. Mais au lieu de la secouer, Lacroix se pencha gracieusement et posa un baiser léger, voire frivole, sur le dos de sa main qui, bizarrement, devint aussi rouge que son visage.**_

Depuis, ils se sont fréquentés de plus en plus, Katy allant même jusqu'à prolonger son séjour de deux semaines après la mission, évitant, évidemment, de donner la raison au QG.

Leur romance a duré un an et demi jusqu'à ce que, il y a deux semaines, Laurent ne déboule dans son appartement et lui a précipitamment demandée de se préparer à sortir. Ce soir-là, elle aurait dû être de permanence, mais un coup de fil à Dean Thomas, un bon ami à elle, et le tour était joué.

Ils ont passé une soirée romantique à souhait, jusqu'à ce que, au bord de la Tamise, sous les lampadaires et la pleine lune, il ne lui a demandé de l'épouser.

Et là, Katy a pris peur.

Mais qui lui en aurait voulu ?

Elle est l'une des agents du clan Griffondor, l'un des plus redouté du monde. Lui croit qu'elle travaille chez Hamptons Intermational – une agence immobilière internationale – d'où ses fréquents déplacements à l'étranger.

Or, quand on a peur, on ne peut avoir que deux réactions complètement opposées : fuir ou avancer tête la première.

Et Katy a choisi la deuxième. Des risques, il faut en prendre, lui a dit sa mère une fois … et depuis le temps que celle-ci rêve de voir sa fille casée …

Un petit bip de l'ordinateur tira Katy de ses souvenirs.

Une minuscule fenêtre est apparue au bas de l'écran, signifiant qu'elle vient de recevoir un mail du bureau.

Le mail dit qu'elle doit venir au bureau le plus vite possible, une réunion d'urgence apparemment.

Soupirant, Katy se lève – décidément, on peut jamais se reposer ou quoi ? – mais avant, elle imprime quelques mails et quelques pages de dossier qu'elle lira au cours de la journée, et avec un peu de chance, durant la réunion.

_Londres, District de Brent, quartier de Kilbrun, 10h15_

Draco n'a jamais aimé les présentations de condoléances et les raisons des dites condoléances.

Comme il est plutôt jeune, il aurait été déplacé si c'est lui qui parle durant les condoléances, alors, cette fois, c'est Crabbe qui s'y est mis; après tout, il a été un ami proche de Goyle.

Ce que Draco déteste le plus dans ses moments là, c'est de voir les étapes de l'acceptation de la mort. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit là d'un mari … d'un père.

En effet, devant lui, assis sur un sofa beige à l'air usé, Gregory Goyle et sa mère, Sylvia Goyle.

Dès que Crabbe est entré dans le vif du sujet, le visage rondelet de la femme s'est crispé, et elle a débuté la première étape : _le déni._

Grégory a essayé de dire à sa mère que tout ceci est vrai, qu'il l'a appris le soir mais a dû attendre ce matin que l'équipe vienne pour confirmer. Lui-même pourtant a l'air de ne pas encore y croire, et, Draco a senti, au moment où leur regard se sont croisé, toute la peine et la tristesse que son collège ressent.

Puis, après, Snape a repris le discours, sachant très bien que la mère et l'enfant n'écoute plus, se réconfortant l'un et l'autre. Et là, autre chose a frappé Draco : Goyle n'est qu'un enfant. Goyle a le même âge que lui.

Cette remarque l'a troublé plus que ça ne l'aurait dû.

Et si ç'avait été son père ?

Il a baissé la tête, lentement, lui non plus n'a plus écouté Severus à partir de ce moment.

Une main se pose sur son poignet, alors qu'il se tient derrière tous, comme si tous ont conscience qu'il faut protéger l'Héritier : il ne faut pas qu'il voit le chagrin des autres, pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop touché. Un moyen de défense comme un autre. Mais ça ne marche pas.

Draco pose ses yeux gris sur la main douce et familière. Celle de son père.

Alors, imperceptiblement, presque automatiquement, il se rapproche de l'homme qui semble stoïque.

Draco fait la taille de son père. Encore un autre de leurs nombreux points communs. De l'autre côté, Lucius Malfoy tient la main de sa femme, en une caresse douce et légère.

« Reprends-toi. Ça va aller. » chuchote Lucius à son fils, tellement bas que personne à part sa femme et ledit fils n'a entendu.

Presque aussitôt, la main de Lucius le lâche pour frôler le dos de sa main, un semblant de caresse et de réconfort. Tout ce qu'il peut afficher en ce moment.

Narcissa, ayant entendu, tourne son regard du même couleur que le ciel de printemps vers lui. Leur regard se croisent, et Draco y voit encore plus de réconfort.

Il aurait bien aimé dire que de réconfort, il n'en a pas besoin et qu'il n'est nullement touché par ce qui se passe, mais c'est faux. Et Draco déteste mentir à lui-même. Aux autres peut-être, mais pas à lui-même.

*****

Théo n'a jamais vraiment perdu un être cher. Malgré son travail, c'est étrange mais c'est ainsi. Son père, bien qu'ancien Arcane Majeur, n'est pas mort. Après que Théo ait repris sa place, il est parti en vivre en France avec sa femme – donc la mère de Théo – et ne s'implique que très peu dans les affaires actuelles du Clan; gardant seulement contact avec Lucius ou encore le père de Blaise.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas vraiment touché … juste un peu … émoustillé, mais rien de plus. Il ressent, bien sûr, de la peine pour Grégory, qui, malgré sa gaucherie, est un bon collège et une bonne connaissance.

A ses côtés, Millicent n'a pas bronché du tout. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on peut voir …

Elle s'est postée derrière Snape, et s'est contentée depuis le début de garder un visage grave.

Millicent n'a jamais approuvé les présentations de condoléances pour la simple et bonne raison que les gens voit son visage, d'autant plus là, il s'agit de Grégory Goyle, quelqu'un en qui elle n'a jamais eu confiance. Mais malgré ça, elle sait que ce n'est pas la première fois que Goyle voit leur visage. En effet, grâce à l'ancien statut de son père au sein du Clan, il a eu ce privilège. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas été cafté quelque part donc …

Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle déteste ça. Et _tous_ le sait. Seulement, on l'y oblige … noblesse oblige comme on dit.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'affaire à ne surtout pas regarder les deux membres restants de la famille, un hoquet plus fort que les autres fait croiser son regard et celle de Sylvia Goyle.

Et tout son être est attiré dans les profondeurs les plus enfouis de ses souvenirs …

_**Elisabeth Bullstrode n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le fait que son mari eut été affilié à un Clan aussi dangereux et « pervers » que le Clan des Serpentards. D'autant plus que celui-ci tenait une position et un statut non négligeable au sein dudit Clan.**_

_**Chaque jour, elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment, cette intuition de femme, qui ne la quittait jamais du matin au soir. Son esprit et son cœur n'étaient jamais en paix.**_

_**Elle avait essayé d'éduquer Millicent pour que celle-ci se désintéresse de ce monde, mais elle avait l'impression que son mari lui cachait quelque chose à propos de son éducation. Quelque chose d'énorme.**_

_**Un jour, Millicent rentrait comme à son habitude vers dix-sept heures. Elle avait rencontré ce jour-là une personne qui l'avait tout de suite intriguée au plus haut point. Le genre de personne qui fascine et qui bouleverse. Il s'appelait Draco Malfoy.**_

_**C'était donc avec un large sourire qu'elle franchit la porte de sa maison.**_

_**Au dîner, personne n'avait rien dit, sa mère s'étant dit que c'était de son âge, son père, lui, bien qu'appréhendant que sa fille fût tombée amoureuse du futur dirigeant du Clan (même si celle-ci ne le savait pas encore), se contentait de manger, jetant des coups d'œil à l'adolescente de temps à autre.**_

_**Et six mois passèrent ainsi. Millicent passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco Malfoy et puis après Blaise Zabini, sa mère n'en sachant rien.**_

_**Mais un jour …**_

_« Milli ? Ma chérie, m'accompagnes-tu ? »_

_**La voix venait du rez-de-chaussée mais Millicent, dans sa chambre, l'avait entendue comme si elle était juste à côté.**_

_**Elle esquissa une moue : Draco voulait qu'elle rencontre deux autres de ses amis, un certain Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.**_

_**Ces noms, elle les avait déjà entendus, plusieurs fois même …**_

_« Milli chérie ? »_

_**La voix s'était considérablement rapprochée. En effet, elle semblait juste être derrière la porte.**_

_**Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme blonde d'une bonne quarantaine d'années.**_

_**Millicent se tourna vers elle, le visage neutre.**_

_« Et on va où ? »_

_« Chez une amie ! Elle veut tellement te rencontrer tu sais … elle est styliste et est à Londres pour un défilé ! Je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre toutes les deux ! Je lui ai montré une photo de toi mon cœur, et depuis, elle veut absolument te voir car d'après elle, et je le pense aussi, tu as une silhouette et un visage parfait pour être mannequin ! »_

_**Millicent roula des yeux discrètement.**_

_« Je suis obligé d'y aller maintenant ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Cécile n'a pas beaucoup de temps tu sais. Et puis, tu passes toujours ton temps avec je-ne-sais-qui ! Ou sinon avec ton père ! Pour une fois que nous serons entre filles, ne veux-tu vraiment pas venir ? » _

_**Elle dit la dernière phrase avec un grand geste théâtral et finit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et franchement, Millicent détestait ça.**_

_**Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa mère, mais elle la trouvait envahissante, à tel point qu'elles finissaient par avoir des conflits, et ce, souvent.**_

_**Elisabeth quant à elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa fille malgré elle. Elle savait que cela avait un lien avec les Serpentards, car ici, tout à un lien avec eux.**_

_**On dit que l'amour d'une mère reste insensible au temps et aux épreuves. Mais Elisabeth, elle, regrettait que ce ne fût que des « on dit » et rien d'autre. Car son amour pour Millicent s'effaçait de plus en plus. Et ça se ressentait. **_

_**Mais elle gardait les apparences. Parce que c'est ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Les apparences.**_

_**Alors qu'elle allait se détourner pour partir, la voix de Millicent vint percer le silence.**_

_« C'est bon, je viens. Je te rejoins dans le hall ? »_

_« Très bien »** répondit Elisabeth.**_

_**Millicent avait alors passé la plupart de sa journée à essayer des tenues et à être flattée par tous, ****tandis que sa mère ne cessait de parler au téléphone dans un coin.**_

_**La séance d'habillage ne se termina que vers dix-neuf heures, alors qu'elle était exténuée.**_

_**La route lui avait parue plus longue que d'habitude, et elle avait ce truc dans l'estomac, dans le cœur, dans l'esprit que ne la lâchait pas … un truc qu'on appelait couramment un mauvais – mais alors très mauvais – pressentiment.**_

_**Mais, étrangement, au lieu de se rendre chez elles, sa mère décréta qu'elles allaient dîner entre filles dans un restaurant chic dans le centre de Londres. Millicent ne répondit pas, effarée.**_

_**Pourtant, durant le repas, Elisabeth ne parla pas. Elle semblait distante et pensive, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupée, la tête constamment tournée vers la grande baie vitrée ou regardant sa montre toutes les trois minutes.**_

_**Quelque chose clochait, Millicent le savait.**_

_**Elle qui était très intelligente et très fine d'esprit n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais quelque chose n'aillait pas.**_

_**Le repas – un truc français dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le nom – se termina tard ce soir-là. Elles ne sortirent du restaurant que vers vingt-deux heures trente.**_

_**Et encore une fois, la route sembla interminable. **_

_**Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant la maison. **_

_**Sa mère prenait du temps pour trouver les clés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

_**Sa mère prenait du temps pour ouvrir la porte. Quelque chose n'aillait pas.**_

_**Sa mère prenait du temps pour allumer la lumière. Quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

_**Un cri. Le cœur battant pour l'une et s'arrêtant une seconde pour l'autre. Un cadavre sur le sol. Un homme. Son père. Quelque chose n'allait pas ... **_

« Millicent ? »

La jeune femme sursaute et se retourne vers la voix. Celle de Blaise.

Il lui sourit tendrement, tandis que sa main, chaude, serre doucement l'épaule de la blonde.

« C'est fini. On retourne vers le présent. Viens ... »

Millicent ne se rend compte du double sens des paroles du jeune homme que quand elle franchit le perron.

_QG des Griffondor, 10h30_

Hermione se dirige vers une salle de réunion, du pas le plus calme qu'elle le peut. Elle a été chargée de tout mettre en place avant la réunion qui aura lieu dans une heure.

Elle arrive devant la porte de bois où les mots « Salle de réunion n°2 » ont été sculptés finement.

Elle pousse la porte et entre. Elle sourit alors.

« Bonjour, Hermione »

Une jeune brune aux yeux noisettes et aux lèvres pulpeuse, la peau d'une jolie couleur bronzée, est assise derrière un ordinateur. Elle porte un masque de couleur crème avec des bordures marrons.

« Bonjour, Lavande. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Hermione s'approche, et pose son sac – où est son ordinateur – sur la table.

« Non, je viens d'arriver. Tu as pu passer une bonne nuit ? Parce que moi, franchement, j'ai eu du mal à dormir »

« Moi aussi ... »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ça fait la même chose. Lavande n'a pas pu dormir parce qu'elle a stressé à cause de la guerre. Hermione, elle, n'a pas pu dormir pour une bonne autre raison. Et cacher une part de la vérité à l'une de ses meilleures amies la chagrine un peu … mais Lavande finira bien par savoir, hein ?

Hermione soupire fortement et s'assit à son tour.

« Alors, on va bosser ensemble à ce que je peux voir ... »

« Et oui ! Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? » lui sourit Hermione, mais un sourire si crispé que Lavande le remarque, mais n'en fait aucun commentaire, bien que la curiosité la ronge. Hermione a un truc à cacher, et elle le sait.

« Par relier nos ordinateurs, non ? » taquine Lavande pour alléger l'ambiance.

Hermione lui fait un sourire, plus sincère cette fois.

Elle sort de son sac son ordinateur – tous les Jokers ont un MacBook Professionnel – et deux fils pour relier la sienne à celui de Lavande.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux écrans affichent « Connection established ».

_Londres, district de Southwark, quartier de Bermondsey, 10h42_

Regulus Black déteste la Mairie de Londres.

« Monsieur, nous sommes réellement désolés ... » lui dit une petite femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds plaqués en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête, les lèvres peints d'un rouge que Regulus trouve plus que vulgaire, et le décolleté plongeon dans ce qui semble être un reste de poitrine.

« C'est bon … laissez tomber, je m'en vais. »

Accompagnant la parole au geste, il se lève prestement, grognant contre l'incompétence de l'administration anglaise – et surtout de cette « femme » – et sort du minuscule bureau en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte.

Et là, encore une chose que Regulus déteste plus que tout : les escaliers en colimaçon de cette coquille qu'est l'Hôtel de Ville londonien. Décidément, il est servi.

Depuis son réveil – d'ailleurs, il n'aurait _vraiment_ pas dû se réveiller – sa journée a mal commencé. Et ce par l'appel de Snape sur son portable lui disant de venir au QG à _six heures du matin_ sans faute. Il déteste Snape.

Quand il est arrivé, il fut accueilli par Lucius Malfoy _himself_. Imaginez sa surprise. Il a cru alors que sa dernière heure est arrivé et a essayé de se remémorer la bêtise qu'il a pu faire.

Mais Malfoy s'est assis à son bureau avec le visage aussi expressif et heureux que d'habitude – comprenez là l'ironie vaseuse de cette phrase – et l'a fait s'asseoir en face de lui. Le cœur de Regulus n'a jamais battu autant. L'homme comptait-il lui faire avouer quelque chose de manière diplomatique avant de passer à la manière plus … persuasive ?

Puis, le verdict est tombé : Goyle est mort. Il faut un remplaçant au sein des Slash. Il a été choisi – pas par Snape évidemment, mais grâce à l'appui personnel de Bellatrix Lestrange et La Panthère. Il a donc intérêt à ne pas faire de connerie au risque de déshonorer Lestrange et l'autre félin – surtout ce dernier, en fait, Lestrange, on s'en fout.

Regulus a été heureux sur le coup. Mais dès qu'il a vu le boulot monstre qui l'attend, il a vite désenchanté. Il a été assigné par La Duchesse – qui elle-même a été assigné par Diamond _himself_ – de faire une liste de _tous_ les bâtiments de Londres pouvant abriter les Griffondors, plus les fonctions actuelles de ceux-ci. Comme quoi …

Voilà pourquoi, il sort de la Mairie avec un visage exaspéré en ce moment. Et il sent que la migraine va pointer son nez bientôt. Il a négocié avec cette … fonctionnaire – pour ne pas dire autre chose – pebdabt plus d'une heure. Pour quoi au final ? Rien. Niet. Nada. Que dalle !

Regulus inspire un bon coup avant de sortir de la mairie, mais ne regardant que droit devant lui, il percute quelqu'un qui vient de sa droite.

Déstabilisé, il reprend un instant ses esprits avant de se tourner vers la droite.

Un jeune femme, un dossier rempli de papiers sous les bras, s'est retrouvé le … hum … derrière dirons-nous, par terre.

Confus, il l'aide à se relever avec quelques excuses qu'elle retourne, le rouge aux joues.

Après un dernier « Je suis vraiment désolé », elle le contourne et recommence à courir sur ses bottes à hauts talons – mais bon sang ! Comment font les femmes pour marcher avec ça ! Et courir, m'en parle pas – avant de traverser précipitamment la route sous un vacarme de klaxons.

Regulus se permet un petit sourire avant de faire un pas … et s'arrêter.

Quelques feuilles de papier de trouvent sous sa semelle.

Il se penche, les prend et regarde autour de lui, essayant de localiser la jeune femme qui l'a bousculé, mais ne la trouve nulle part.

Ses lèvres esquissent une moue avant que son regard ne se porte sur ce qu'il y a entre ses doigts.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

En grand et en gras, il est écrit : **A KATY BELL. MAIL CONFIDENTIEL. OBJET : TU PENSES QUOI DU DIAMOND ?**

De Diamond il n'y en a qu'un.

Sans se gêner, au milieu du trottoir rempli de passants, Regulus commence à lire la suite.

Il a mieux qu'une liste de bâtiments apparemment …

Tout compte fait, sa journée va être superbe !

_TBC ... really soon_

OH. MY. GOD.

J'ai terminé le chapitre !

Alors, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !! Du retard et de tout ce que ça a engendré !

D'autant plus que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews qu'on m'a laissé !

Et, franchement, je n'ai pas d'excuse, alors si vous voulez me tuer, allez-y ! Vous gênez surtout pas ! Mais sinon, **merci pour les reviews !**

Mais sinon, que dire ?

Je suis assez fière de moi. C'est la première fois dans cette fic que je mets des flash back. J'aime pas vraiment ça, les flash back, mais faut admettre que c'est plutôt pratique quoi ...

Sinon, je suis ouverte à toute critique !

Vous aurez remarqué - ou pas - que c'est LA PARTIE 1 du chapitre 7 ... cela veut dire ... qu'il y aura la deuxième partie que je publierai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine car je voulais réellement coupé ce chapitre étant donné qu'il est très long et très détaillé étant donné que j'ai décidé de donner une histoire, une vraie personnalité à chaque personnage, et non pas faire comme je l'ai fait avec Cho Chang que j'ai tout simplement tuée sans préambule.

Enfin - avant vos reviews xD - **VOICI LE THÈME DU PROCHAIN BONUS :**

_"Chaque lecteur peut poser TROIS questions aux personnages, n'importe lequel (même Draco et Harry). Ces derniers y répondront volontiers tant que la question ne spoile pas la suite de la fic (dans ce cas, j'enverrai un MP le disant) ... trois, deux un ... GO !"_

_P.S : Questions a poser par review ou MP ... comme vous le voulez._

Voilà ! C'était mon blabla du jour ... et voici mon coup de gueule du jour :

_**S'IL VOUS PLAIT, arrêtez de me mettre en favoris ou en alerte sans laisser de review. Je trouve ça énormément vexant. Vous voulez que je continue l'histoire ? Laissez moi des reviews au moins pour me le dire ! ça prend quoi ? une minute ? vous avez eu dix minutes pour lire le chapitre alors pourquoi pas une minute pour laisser une petite review qui me boosterai ?**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup d'alerte ... et si chaque alerte ou favoris était accompagné d'une review, ce chapitre aurait été en ligne depuis TRES longtemps ...**_

_**Le plus beaucoup cadeau pour un auteur est un commentaire ...**_

**_Pour voir "L'OST" de cette fic, rendez vous sur mon livejournal : hiino (vous mettez livejournal point com après hein !)_**


	11. Intuition 2

_N.B : Les parties en italiques et gras ne sont pas obligatoires à la lecture. C'est pour renforcer le drame. La non lecture de ses parties n'empêche pas la compréhension générale de la fic._

_Chanson à écouter **impérativement** durant la lecture de ce chapitre : SADAME de NAOKI SATOU._

**Chapitre 7 : Intuition - PARTIE 2**

**« Ce qui compte, c'est pas la force des coups que tu donnes, c'est le nombre de coup que tu encaisses tout en continuant d'avancer, ce que t'arrives à endurer tout en marchant la tête haute. » (1)**

_**Katy Bell est une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.**_

_**Elle se lève le matin, l'esprit en vrac, embrumé par le sommeil, et se couche le soir, dans le même état. C'est une routine habituelle, que le corps développe sans que l'on ne se rende compte la plupart du temps.**_

_**Elle est née dans le Pays de Galle, dans un petit village près de Bridgent, là où il pleut des petites averses presque tous les jours. D'ailleurs, le jour de sa naissance a été exceptionnel : il n'a pas plu une averse, mais des cordes.**_

_**Elle a habité une maison de campagne, en pierre et toits en ardoise noir, comme on fait dans la région. **_

_**Sa famille n'a jamais été réellement pauvre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont jeté l'argent par la fenêtre.**_

_**Katy a passé l'école primaire dans un établissement comme on en voit souvent en Angleterre : des classes strictes et autoritaires. Mettez sur le lot les uniformes aux couleurs sombres qui, souvent, ne concordent pas avec le temps qu'il fait. Parce que tous savent bien que l'Angleterre, c'est pas la Côte d'Azur : il vente, il fait constamment frais et le soleil ne daigne apparaître que quand bon lui semble.**_

_**A l'école, Katy a fait partie de la moyenne, ni exceptionnellement douée, ni exceptionnellement cancre. Elle n'a pas vraiment essayé de se surpasser, mais elle a essayé autant qu'elle l'a pu d'avoir une moyenne confortable.**_

_**Quand le maître ou la maitresse parle d'elle durant les journées de rencontre parents-enseignants, il ou elle s'est toujours contenté de dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a rien à signaler. Car sa vie, ç'a été ça : il n'y a eu rien à signaler.**_

_**Katy a eu des amies, comme toutes jeunes filles de son âge. Des amies parfois bonnes, parfois perfides. Car c'est à cet âge là que les humains sont les plus cruels entre eux : durant l'enfance. Sans doute n'ont-ils pas encore conscience de leurs gestes, de leur mots … ils blessent sans le savoir, trop encrés dans le pseudo innocence qu'on a l'habitude de leur discerner, sans, justement, le moindre discernement.**_

_**Katy a quitté son village pour Londres quand elle a eu douze ans.**_

_Rue Mayfair, QG des Griffondors, 12h01_

Bien que la réunion a débuté il y a maintenant trente minutes, Katy a du mal à se rendre compte de la situation où elle est. Et surtout, _avec qui_ elle est.

Elle sait que la guerre a été déclarée – qui le ne sait pas ? – mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tous les changements et les nouveautés que ça va apporter.

Et là, pour être une nouveauté, ç'en est une !

Les cinq Jokers, impressionnants et écrasants de respect et de puissance, sont réunis dans la salle de réunion, masqués comme à leur habitude.

Et c'est la première qu'elle voit l'Emeraude en vrai.

On lui a parlé de lui, en des termes plus quélogieux, mais jamais elle ne l'a rencontré, ou n'aurait-ce été que le croiser. Et là, il est assis au bout de la table, le coude droit posé sur les bras d'une chaise de bureau et l'autre main torturant un stylo qui n'a rien demandé sur la table.

A l'autre bout de la table, une très belle femme qu'elle a cru comprendre être la fameuse Chocolate est en train d'exposer un truc qui la dépasse carrément depuis le début.

Katy fait partie des délégués du personnel, voilà pourquoi elle est là.

Elle est censée transmettre les informations aux autres agents après … sauf qu'elle ne pige rien.

Chocolate parle avec des termes plutôt complexes, connus seulement si l'on sait les noms de code de tout le monde et le langage spécifique utilisé dans le milieu … soit un charabia qui laisse Katy …– honnêtement – sur le cul.

Elle détourne les yeux de l'exposante et les repose sur – encore une fois – l'autre bout de la table. L'Emeraude – mais quel classe ce mec ! – est entouré des autres Jokers. Les ayant déjà vu la veille et même avant, elle n'a pas trop de mal à les reconnaître. Mais malgré cela, elle est toujours aussi impressionnée.

Tous les quatre semblent en ce moment très calmes et très stoïques.

Elle a remarqué que de temps à autre, le Feu jette des regards furieux vers la Tigresse qui elle, ne bronche pas. Tout ça sous le nez de l'Emeraude qui a sûrement remarqué ses « marques d'attention » mais qui fait comme si de rien n'était.

La Plama, elle, se contente d'écouter sa collègue, concentrée.

Les chaises suivantes sont occupés par des personnes qu'elle a l'habitude de voir car ce sont des Figures Majeures comme elle … un peu plus haut gradés, certes, mais des Figures Majeures quand même.

En effet, les Figures Majeures se divisent en deux : les proches des Jokers – ils sont cinq – et le reste – eux aussi sont cinq.

Sirius Black joue au Sudoku sous l'œil exaspéré et désapprobateur de Lupin. Tonks, elle, joue avec une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un bleu sombre – Katy la trouve assez oser de se balader avec des cheveux pareils quand on bosse dans un milieu … pareil ! –. Longbottom, un jeune homme qui a l'air de l'un de ces clichés d'intellos dans les films, a l'air de ne pas avoir du tout dormi la nuit car ses yeux se ferment tous seuls la plupart du temps. Et enfin, Lovegood.

Katy n'a jamais vraiment aimé Lovegood. Elle la trouve juste … bizarre. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses grands yeux bleus auraient dû la rendre très jolie mais son air lunatique et toujours rêveuse ainsi que sa voix qui semble constamment lointaine, la rendent tout simplement étrange … aux yeux de tous. D'ailleurs, les moins gradés s'amusent à l'appeler Loufoca …

Le reste des sièges sont occupés par des gens du même grade qu'elle. Dean Thomas, un grand brun à l'air avenant, Seamus Finnigan, un Irlandais amoureux de son pays et les jumeaux Weasley, indifférenciables.

Dean est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Étant la seule femme gradée dans ce niveau, Katy n'a pas beaucoup d'amis féminins. Dean, lui, est le directeur des ressources humaines et aussi l'autre délégué du personnel, avec elle. D'où leur amitié.

Seamus occupe le poste du directeur financier et de la logistique. Il est plutôt doué dans le domaine, il faut le dire …

Les jumeaux sont les directeurs informatique et technique, et enfin, Katy, elle, se charge des recrutements.

Et tout cela bien sûr en restant des assassins …

Soudain, tirant Katy de ses observations, la Plama interrompt Chocolate; ce qui fâche celle-ci.

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage, 12h02_

Le salon-bibliothèque est calme. Enfin, c'est ce qui semble …

Sur un canapé beige, Draco épluche plusieurs dossiers, les étudiant un par un, concentré. De temps en temps, il prend une gorgée d'un vin français dont le nom lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

En face de lui, Pansy feuillète d'autres dossiers, ses lèvres rouges tordues en une moue parfois exaspérée, parfois sceptique.

Près de la fenêtre, une main de la poche de son jean, Blaise enchaine coup de fil sur coup de fil, dans divers langues. Blaise parle parfaitement trois différentes langues plus deux autres plus couramment. Et Blaise parle vite. Très vite. De temps à autre, Draco relève la tête pour fixer son regard sur son meilleur ami qui raconte un charabia qu'il ne comprend pas … dès fois, il sait que c'est de l'Allemand, mais Blaise parle tellement vite qu'il n'en comprend que deux mots sur dix …

Seul Millicent et Théo ne sont pas là.

Après la présentation des condoléances, Draco a rappelé au jeune homme sa punition. Punition de Théo aurait bien voulu oubliée. Il est donc quelque part dans Londres, sûrement plus à flâner qu'à réellement surveiller. La vérité, c'est que Draco se doit d'être concentré sur le boulot, et le babillage incessant de Théo n'aurait pas vraiment aidé. Puis, sait-on jamais ce qui se passe dans Londres un samedi …

Millicent, compatissante, est allée s'isoler dans la salle de surveillance pour aider Théo. Tous deux sont en contact permanent, et Millicent essaie de son mieux de surveiller et Londres _et_ Théo.

Mais tous savent que Millicent ne s'est pas isolée pour vraiment aider Théo. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça, aider les autres. La raison est la présentation de condoléances qui a eu lieu plus tôt et qui l'a chamboulée plus que prévu.

Mais les Arcanes Majeures ont décidé de respecter ce petit moment de faiblesse de Millicent et l'ont laissée seule pour qu'elle se reprenne.

_Londres, district de Newham, 12h08_

Regulus a eu la _très_ mais alors _très _mauvaise idée d'avoir pris cette route pour ce rendre au QG.

Plus d'une heure qu'il est dans sa voiture, et il est juste passé d'un district à un autre, sa voiture avançant de trois mètre par minute.

Mais bordel ! Il est _Samedi_, midi de surcroit, et _toutes_ les voitures de Londres sont sorties on dirait. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? D'autant plus qu'il est pressé et qu'il n'a pas _que_ ça à faire !

Regulus soupire pour la millième fois.

Son iPod se met à diffuser _You can't always get what you want_ de Rolling Stones … comme quoi, même ce petit truc se fout de sa gueule. Il clique sur _next_ et une autre chanson sort des baffles; _What a wonderful world._

Mais avant qu'il ne clique sur _next_ encore une fois, il entend quelqu'un taper sur la vitre de gauche. Regulus, surpris, tourne la tête.

Devant lui, un jeune homme brun, le sourire aux lèvres, est penché et tapote sa vitre et fait des signes pour qu'il la descende. Suspicieux et sceptique, il la baisse quand même à moitié.

« Salut Black ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Regulus, surpris du ton jovial et chaleureux, hésite à répondre. Cet homme semble le connaître mais lui, ne l'a jamais vu.

L'étranger soupire avant de passer sa main par l'ouverture et ouvrir la portière de l'intérieur. Scandalisé et prêt à sortir pour en foutre une à cet impertinent, il n'a pas le temps de se rendre de quoi que ce soit que ledit impertinent ferme la portière et se retrouve assis sur le siège passager, une canette de RedBull à la main.

Tout de suite, il – le jeune homme – ferme la vitre et met la clim sans se gêner le moins du monde.

« Je me présente » commence-t-il avant que Regulus ne se soit remis de sa stupéfaction, « comme tu viens d'entrer chez les Slash, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » L'intérêt de Regulus est piqué à vif. Mais que … « Je suis Théodore Nott … plus connu sous le nom de La Panthère. »

L'effet est instantané. Regulus est scotché. C'est une blague, hein ?

Mais il se reprend vite.

« Et tu as la preuve de ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

D'un geste brusque, le jeune brun tord la canette avant la poser entre eux, puis plonge sa main dans une de ses poches et en sort …

_God save the queen !_

Un pin's en forme de serpent qui forme un S. Le pin's est d'une couleur bleue sombre et les bordures sont argentées, une fine couche de poussière de diamant reposant dessus.

Il a devant le seul, l'unique, le grand, le majes … bref ! La Panthère en personne, et sans le masque.

Fier de son petit effet, Théo range le petit objet dans sa poche.

« Alors, tu vas où comme ça ? » repose Théo tout en abaissant le dossier du siège de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve en position allongé, les mains calant sa tête par derrière.

Regulus soupire. C'est _ce_ _gamin_ qui l'a fait intégré au sein des Slash ? C'est une blague ?

« Au QG. »

« Bien, parce que moi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce tu fous … qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire qui ne te concerne pas … je peux faire le trajet avec toi ? J'ai faim, et j'ai aucune envie de manger la bouffe hors du QG ... »

C'est pas comme si Regulus peut le renvoyer de sa voiture aussi …

« Oui. »

La voiture avance de quelques mètres.

Puis, soudain, Regulus se rappelle pourquoi il doit retourner au QG. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. »

Théo ouvre les yeux, ou plutôt ouvre son œil droit.

« Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce ? »

Regulus tend le bras et ouvre la boite à gant devant son passager pour en tirer quelques feuilles de papier qu'il tend à Théo.

Intrigué, celui-ci le prend … et reste muet de surprise.

**« When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears cause you still have all of me » (2)**

_(« Quand tu as pleuré j'aurais effacé tes larmes, si tu avais crié j'aurais combattu tes peurs parce que tu détient encore tout de moi »)_

_**La première fois que Katy a mis les pieds chez les Griffondors, elle a été incroyablement heureuse, satisfaite d'elle-même.**_

_**Elle leur a assuré savoir manipulé les armes à feu et les armes blanches. Elle leur a prouvé grâce à un duel.**_

_**Elle a entendu parler du Clan par hasard, dans une discussion entre son père et son oncle. L'oncle en question a fait partie des Figures Majeures. Elle les a écoutés durant des heures, derrière la porte du salon. Et au fil des mots, elle a finit par être fasciné par ce monde qu'il a décrit avec tant de précision, en affirmant bien que tout ceci est secret et qu'il ne faut, en tous les cas, jamais les dévoiler, au risque de perdre sa vie.**_

_**Du haut de ses treize ans, Katy a cru que le Clan est quelque chose comme les gangs ou la mafia dans les romans policiers. Elle a alors pensé à celui que son oncle a appelé comme l'Héritier, et l'a vu comme une sorte de Pierce Brosnan dans GoldenEye, film qui l'a fascinée.**_

_**Depuis ce jour, Katy a entretenu une éducation presque militaire avec l'aide de son oncle en secret de ses parents.**_

_**Dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble du bonne dizaine d'étages des Griffondors, elle a ressenti plus que de la satisfaction. Un sentiment indescriptible qui rend heureux. Katy s'est sentie fière d'elle-même pour la première fois de sa vie.**_

_QG des Griffondors, 13h09_

La réunion s'est étirée encore, et voilà deux heures qu'ils essaient de mettre au point un plan infaillible et qu'ils réorganisent totalement me clan pour qu'il n'y ait pas du gâchis quelque part.

Katy s'empêche de bailler pour la énième fois.

Elle ne s'ennuie pas vraiment mais juste que cela fait deux heures qu'elle n'a pas participé activement à la discussion, laissant à Dean la parole à chaque fois.

Katy se sent mal. Toujours ce pressentiment. Et rien qu'y penser lui serre le cœur et la fait mal d'une manière atroce et cruelle comme si on s'acharne à écraser son cœur sous un poids énorme. Et franchement, ça ne fait pas plaisir.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Bell ? »

Katy sursaute à l'entente de son nom. Elle n'a pas suivi le débat depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Et pire : c'est l'Emeraude qui lui a demandé son avis … elle ne sait si elle doit se sentir heureuse ou non. D'autant plus que tout le monde la fixe comme si elle est écrit « J'aime les Serpentards » sur son front.

« Vous … Je … bien sur, vous avez raison ! »

L'Emeraude la fixe un moment avec un air sceptique puis se contente de hausser les épaules avant que Black ne prenne la parole et parle vite – sûrement par désir de ne pas être interrompu car apparemment, La Plama s'évertue à couper tout le monde depuis le début de la réunion, ce qui agace vraiment tout le monde.

Katy commence vraiment à avoir marre de tout ça. Elle n'a pas encore manger – même si _personne_ n'a encore mangé non plus – et franchement, elle ne va plus tenir à ce rythme-là !

_QG des Serpentards, Sixième Etage,13h15_

Sur la table de verre jonchent des centaines de feuilles de papier, éparpillées partout.

Draco se lève et soupire. Il a pris du temps à tout examiner, mais au moins, c'est fini … rien de nouveau. Et il est déçu. Il s'est attendu à quelque chose d'intéressant et d'exploitable, mais rien de ce qui a été couché sur le papier ne peut les aider.

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage avant de se pencher pour prendre son verre vide et aller le remplir de nouveau.

« Tu bois beaucoup, ces derniers temps. » remarque sagement Blaise, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Draco ne daigne pas répondre et retourne s'asseoir tranquillement. Dès qu'il est assis, Pansy se lève à son tour.

« Vous n'avez pas faim vous ? Je vais chercher un truc … vous voulez quoi ? »

« Rien, merci. » répond Draco d'un ton ennuyé, ce qui attire le regard de Blaise sur lui.

« Tu comptes devenir anorexique ? Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin non plus, si je ne me trompes ... »

« Et alors ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux non ? » coupe Draco d'une voix tranchante et profondément agacée.

« Et combien de repas comptes-tu sauter ? » reprend Blaise, nullement impressionné par le blond

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le nombre de repas que je saute ? Occupe-toi plutôt de ce que je t'ai demandé ! » Draco a haussé légèrement le ton sur sa dernière phrase.

Le blond ne hausse _jamais_ le ton … Blaise se tait et se lève après avoir claqué violemment l'écran de son laptop.

« Je vais _manger_ seul. » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce sous l'œil étonné de Pansy.

Celle-ci se retourne vers Draco.

« Euh ... » dit-elle intelligemment.

« Tu devrais aller manger, Pansy. Amène un truc à Millicent. » coupe Draco en désignant la porte de la salle de surveillance derrière lui.

« Bien … à plus. »

Pansy emboite les pas de Blaise sans se retourner, plein de question dans sa tête.

A peine la porte est fermée que Draco se lève, soupirant et se dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte sur un grand jardin.

Il sort une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume, puis s'adosse au bord de l'ouverture.

Le blond est énervé.

Il n'a rien qui lui permette d'avancer dans cette fichue guerre, et bien que tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut pour trouver des informations, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et Draco déteste le manque d'information.

Puis, il y a cette confrontation de la veille. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a ressenti autant d'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines. Jamais son cœur n'a battu à cette vitesse affolante, comme s'il a cherché à s'enfuir loin, très loin.

Et le pire ? Il a aimé ça. Et c'est ce qu'il l'énerve le plus. Il a aimé.

Il a tellement aimé qu'il a du mal à ne pas y penser, baissant ainsi son niveau de concentration.

Il tire une fois de plus une bouffée de sa cigarette, laissant la fumée sortir de ses lèvres roses avant d'écraser le tabac dans le cendrier le plus proche de lui.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Et Draco voit Théo entrer … mais il n'est pas seul.

*******

Blaise ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe avec Draco. Ok, le blond a le droit de s'énerver, mais qu'il ne fasse pas déteindre son humeur sur les autres bordel !

Le brun est arrivé dans sa suite et pose son ordinateur sur la table du salon avant de se diriger vers le mini-bar qui lui sert de garde-manger. Il en sort un paquet de chips, puis, au moment de l'ouvrir, se ravise.

Il le remet dans le frigo puis s'avance vers un placard d'où il sort un masque de bal noir avec des arabesques verts et blancs sur le coté

Tout compte fait, il va manger à la cafétéria.

********

« Alors, de quoi voulez-vous me parler qui mérite tellement d'attention au pont que tu te décharges de ta punition, Théo ? » retentit la voix froide de Draco.

Il observe minutieusement Regulus Black. Celui-ci a l'air d'être mi-impressionné mi-déçu. Le premier parce qu'il voit pour la première fois Diamond, le deuxième parce que Diamond est _beaucoup_ plus jeune qu'il en l'a pensé, et qu'il ressemble un peu trop à Lucius Malfoy …

« Un truc qui va te plaire … sinon, ça vaut pas la peine. »

Draco hausse un sourcil perplexe qui détonne du sourire confiant et amusé qu'affiche Théo.

« Et … c'est … ? »

« ça ! » dit Théo triomphalement en lançant une chemise à documents sur la table.

Draco fronce les sourcils et s'empare de la chemise avant de l'ouvrir. Le cœur de Regulus a commencé à battre un tantinet plus vite.

Draco tourne les feuilles, l'air de plus en plus réjoui, comme s'il a reçu un cadeau de Noël à l'avance … en y réfléchissant bien, Draco n'a jamais reçu de cadeau à Noël.

« Très intéressant … » le blond relève la tête, un sourire machiavélique et heureux illuminant ses traits « mais cela n'explique pas ce que _lui_ fait ici » continue-t-il, pointant le dossier vers Regulus.

Alors que ce dernier va prendre la parole, il est devancé par Théo.

« Figure-toi que c'est lui qui a trouvé ces informations. Pas très constructifs, certes, mais nous pouvons nous en servir pour … »

« Je sais pourquoi nous allons nous en servir, Théo. Peux-tu réunir toutes les Arcanes Majeures ? Ils sont partis déjeuner. Fais attention, je crois que Blaise est sur les nerfs en ce moment »

« Donc, je suis dispensé de surveillance ? »

« Oui … et après la réunion, je te laisse même te reposer. Monsieur Black, ici présent, se fera une joie d'effectuer cette mission étant donné qu'il en est à son origine. »

**« Mais la vérité. Y a des jours où tu me manques tellement que je voudrais crever tant ça fait mal » (3)**

_**La première mission de Katy a été donné par une Figure Majeure. C'est un homme qu'elle a toujours bien apprécié pour son caractère jovial et chaleureux ainsi que ses conseils sages et réfléchis. Il s'appelle Rémus Lupin.**_

_**Cette semaine-là, un grand patron de l'industrie textile est venu à Londres pour une quelconque réunion des actionnaires. Celui-ci a pourtant eu une dette de plusieurs millions de dollars envers les Griffondors, et ce, depuis un bon lustre.**_

_**Évidemment, chaque année, le Clan lui a envoyé un agent pour lui rappeler que le délai est passé depuis un bout de temps, mais, évidemment, chaque année, il a trouvé un moyen de se défiler. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement …**_

_**Mais ces détails-là, Katy ne les a pas sus. Parce que les détails de mission ne sont jamais sus par les Figures Mineures. Qu'il se contente d'obéir !**_

_**Et Katy a obéi.**_

_**Katy s'est infiltrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ce soir-là, grâce à l'aide d'autres agents. Elle a eu sur elle quelques millilitres de phosdrin, un liquide jaunâtre hautement toxique mais inodore.**_

_**Alors qu'elle a été cachée dans un coin sombre de la salle, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux blancs, voire argentés, et le dos commençant à se vouter est entré … un gamin tenant sa main.**_

_**« Dis, Papy, on va visiter Lond' hein ? » a demandé innocemment le petit garçon, qui n'a pas dû avoir plus de huit ans.**_

_**« Bien sur, Kevin. »**_

_**« Tu le promets hein ? »**_

_**« Promis. Maintenant, tu vas aller dans ta chambre, ok ? »**_

_**L'enfant a acquiescé, avec un sourire couvrant la moitié de son visage et est sorti sous le regard tendre du Papy.**_

_**Katy a hésité, alors.**_

_**Cet homme, dont elle n'a rien su, a une famille. Un petit-fils, même. Et ce dernier aime beaucoup son Papy, apparemment.**_

_**Katy doit-elle réellement le tuer ?**_

_**Elle a hésité, pendant près de trente minutes, alors que le vieil homme s'est endormi.**_

_**Elle a pris la fiole de poison dans la poche de sa veste et l'a regardé, comme si une quelconque réponse aurait pu venir.**_

_**Alors, prenant son courage – ou ce qu'elle a cru être du courage – à deux mains, elle a ouvert délicatement la bouche de l'homme et l'a fait avalé tout le contenu de la fiole. Évidemment, il s'est **__**réveillé, mais Katy l'a étouffé avec son oreiller.**_

_**Puis, elle est sortie discrètement, fermant la porte derrière elle.**_

_**Elle a été dégoutée, et même cet adjectif n'a été qu'un euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'elle a vraiment ressenti.**_

_**Sa fierté, sa dignité, tout s'est envolé en quelques minutes. Toutes ses convictions sont partis en éclats, brisant son cœur et lui interdisant ainsi toute accès au paradis, si il y en a un.**_

_**Katy a eu les larmes aux yeux, ce soir-là.**_

_**Puis, elle a croisé l'enfant, les yeux pleins d'innocence, qui lui a sourit quand elle est passée …**_

_**Katy a vomit dans ses toilettes durant le reste de la nuit.**_

_QG des Griffondors, 14h21_

La réunion s'est enfin terminée et Harry peut enfin souffler dans son bureau.

Son masque posé sur la table, sa tête est adossée à la chaise de sorte que sa vue ne puisse se reporter que sur le plafond blanc cassé de la pièce.

Il est vraiment épuisé, et cette histoire entre Ron et Hermione n'aide pas vraiment.

Harry soupire.

D'après Hermione, il ne s'est absolument rien passé; ce qu'Harry n'a évidemment pas cru car la jeune femme a semblé être au bord de la crise d'hystérie à chaque fois qu'Harry a dit « Ron » dans ses phrases. Quant à Ron, il a seulement affirmé que ça passera, et que tout est de la faute à Hermione avant de partir, laissant le jeune brun en plan et complètement perdu.

Puis, il y a Ginny.

Ginny est un problème à gérer à elle toute seule. Harry l'a pris en tant que Joker parce qu'elle est douée, mais il a été loin de savoir que la rousse est à ce point insupportable.

En effet, elle a l'agaçante habitude de lui faire du rentre dedans et de le draguer en lieu public. Ce qui a le don d'énerver Harry au plus haut point; mais comme c'est la sœur de Ron, il n'ose pas vraiment y aller trop fort avec elle, préférant fuir ou la repousser gentiment avec quelques excuses bien façonnées.

Harry sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à être agacé par Ginny. Il y a aussi Lavande, et, parfois, Hermione qui est souvent dérangée par celle-ci quand elle est en « pleine activité intellectuelle ».

Harry soupire une nouvelle fois.

Et puis, enfin, il y les Serpentards. Et un en particulier : Diamond.

Depuis la veille qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à lui …

Le brun se redresse, et ouvre son placard pour en tirer une photo et une arme.

La photo représente un jeune homme, de profil, qui semble regarder furtivement l'objectif de l'appareil avec un regard mélangé entre le bleu azur et le gris orageux, presque dissimulé sous un masque d'une couleur sombre. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque irréel contrastent violemment contre le haut à manche longue et col roulé noir qu'il met. On voit, au bas de la photo, une main d'une belle pâleur au doigts fins, tenant une arme, peu visible à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Et derrière lui, la nuit.

Si cette photo a été pour un magazine quelconque, sans doute féliciterait-on le photographe pour autant de discrétion mais aussi pour la beauté autant de la photo et de l'ambiance mais celui du modèle en lui-même.

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà plus que désordonnés.

L'arme dans la main du Diamond de la photo est la même que celle qui est à présent dans les mains d'Harry. Un Walter P22.

C'est donc l'arme préférée de Diamond, se dit Harry. L'arme qui a tuée on ne sait combien de personne …

Harry sent comme une chaleur entre ses doigts …

_QG des Serpentards, Cinquième Etage, 16h00_

« Tu as vraiment confiance en lui Théo ? » s'élève une voix.

« Évidemment, Milli' ! »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu l'as soutenu pour son engagement en tant que Slash. Gregory Goyle aurait été un meilleur choix, non ? »

« Goyle est trop … bête. Black est plus ambitieux. »

Millicent hausse les épaules avant que le concerné n'entre dans la salle.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais ... »

« Terminons-en vite fait ! » coupe la blonde en se levant. « La Panthère a insisté pour que nous vous assistons dans cette mission. Nous nous occuperons que de l'aspect technique, évidemment. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Regulus n'a pas le temps de répondre que Théo la prend déjà, la parole.

« C'est bon ! Si t'as pas envie d'aider, demande à Onyx de descendre deux secondes, elle, elle aimerait bien, j'en suis sûre ! » dit Théo d'un air dépité … mais à l'intérieur, sa conscience sourit malicieusement.

Piquée dans sa fierté et par esprit de compétitivité naturelle entre elle et Onyx, la Duchesse fait une moue et un geste de la main comme pour chasser les paroles « qui n'ont aucun sens » de Théo.

« Bien ! Commençons … quelqu'un sait où elle habite ? »

_QG des Griffondors, 17h08_

Le cœur de Katy se noue une nouvelle fois. Elle éternue.

Le sentiment d'insécurité, le pressentiment que quelque chose d'affreux va arriver, l'intuition qui lui dicte de fuir très loin … tout ça s'est amplifié depuis qu'elle est sorti de la salle de réunion. Et elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Ça la prend en entier, engourdissant ses membres, accélérant sa respiration, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme anormal, et paralysant toutes pensées cohérentes dans son esprit.

Puis, soudain, elle arrive à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment : _la peur_.

Une peur irrationnelle.

Tremblante, elle relève les yeux vers le miroir en face d'elle, dans les toilettes des femmes, tout en restant appuyée sur le bord du lavabo.

Elle est en train de transpirer alors que la clim marche. C'est comme si elle a la fièvre, mais sa température reste la même.

Et pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur … mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison semble ignorer.

_Londres, District de Lewisham, quartier de Hither Green, 18h00_

« J'y suis … elle n'est pas encore-là … oui … bien reçu … terminé. »

Regulus soupire en claquant le slide de son téléphone.

Il se recale un peu plus dans le siège de sa voiture.

Ils ont vite trouvé le domicile de la jeune femme, et Regulus se souvient parfaitement de ses traits, en tout cas, assez pour ne pas se tromper de cible.

Il sait qu'au QG, Théodore Nott surveille le quartier pour lui et la Duchesse – dont il ne connait toujours pas le nom – le surveille, lui.

Ils ont convenu un peu plus tôt d'un plan très simple mais efficace : il attend qu'elle arrive, la suit discrètement et la tue sans trace ni preuve … enfin, à part une balle dans la tête évidemment.

Il sait aussi que la jeune femme est dans l'appartement 2A, soit deuxième étage, porte A.

Le seul problème qu'il peut rencontrer est le bruit … mais il a prévu un silencieux, le meilleur qu'il ait pu trouver, donc, ça ira. Le coup s'entendra comme un bruit sourd d'un quelconque objet qui est tombé.

_QG des Griffondors, 18h03_

Katy n'en peut plus. Ses tremblements l'empêchent de travailler comme il faut.

Elle prend son téléphone d'une prise fébrile et compose un numéro qu'elle connait par coeur.

Un bip. Deux bips.

« Allo Laurent ? C'est moi … non, ça va pas … tout va bien chez toi ? … je me sens pas bien … on peut se voir, ce soir ? … viens à la maison … maintenant oui … j'arrive dans un peu plus d'une heure … je t'aime. »

Elle raccroche.

_Londres, District de Lewisham, quartier de Hither Green__, 18h40_

Personne n'est ni entré ni sorti jusqu'à présent … enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Un homme, d'un peu moins de trente ans, est entré dans l'immeuble. Regulus fronce les sourcils.

Il regarde la fenêtre où doit normalement se situer l'appartement de Bell.

Une minute plus tard, les lumières s'allument à travers la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Regulus se trompe d'un battement.

D'un geste brusque, il pousse le slide de son téléphone et compose le numéro que Théo lui a donné.

Il attend quelques secondes avant que la voix du jeune homme se fait attendre.

« Il y a un problème … un homme est entré dans l'appartement … je pense qu'il a la clé et compte y rester un bon bout de temps … vous êtes sûr ? … bien. »

Regulus sort de la voiture …

**[Une chanson à écouter – en boucle s'il le faut – pour plus de feeling à partir d'ici : RUSSIAN ROULETTE by RIHANNA.]**

_QG des Griffondors, 18h42_

Le téléphone de Katy sonne, elle décroche.

« Allo ? … Tu es à la maison … ok, je sors juste du bureau … oui, je … allo ? Allo ? Laurent ? »

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans l'écouteur. Le cœur de Katy s'emballe, sa respiration se coupe, ses jambes ne semblent pas pouvoir la supporter.

« ALLO ? LAURENT ? … putain … réponds ... »

Des larmes dévalent ses joues, et des sanglots coupés de « Laurent ? » sortent de sa bouche, cachée par son autre main.

Alors, soudainement, elle commence à courir, le plus vite possible, ignorant tout autour d'elle, poussant, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

Elle s'arrête au bord de la route et prend le premier taxi qui vient.

« Lewisham ! 7, Hither Green, vite ! »

La voiture démarre au quart de tour …

**« I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go » (4)**

_(« Je transpire maintenant, bougeant lentement,_

_Pas de temps pour penser, mon tour à passer »)_

Le taxi roule trop lentement, à son goût.

Ses larmes ne cessent de couler librement sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Son cœur semble courir le marathon.

Sa peur est décuplée par cent. Chaque centimètre de sa peau d'ailleurs transpire cette peur inconditionnelle, et ça lui ronge les tripes.

Plus rien n'est cohérent dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur, ni même dans ses mouvements.

Mais plus rien ne compte.

_Londres, District de Lewisham, quartier de Hither Green, 19h00_

Regulus a éteint les lumières et s'est caché juste derrière la porte d'entrée, de façon à avoir un effet de surprise.

Tuer l'autre a été d'une facilité déconcertante, et il a laissé le corps à sa place, prenant soin à ne rien toucher dans la pièce, même s'il met des gants.

Il a même laissé le téléphone marcher seul, mais a pris soin de se déplacer silencieusement avant de fermer la porte à clé de l'intérieur. Et c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il a déplacé dans la salle : la clé.

**« And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving » (5) **

_(« Et tu peux voir mon cœur battant_

_Tu peux le voir à travers ma poitrine_

_Et je suis terrifiée mais je ne pars pas »)_

Katy a payé avec précipitation, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier l'argent ni d'ailleurs de demander le montant.

Elle se précipite à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, le souffle court et rapide.

Ses jambes lui font mal. Mais elle s'en fout.

Elle monte les escaliers deux à deux en courant, risquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Et enfin cette porte.

**« Say a prayer to yourself » (6)**

_(« Dis-toi une prière »)_

Elle rentre la clé. La tourne. Un déclic.

Son cœur va lâcher.

Elle tourne la poignée. Pousse la porte.

Un pas. Deux. Elle ne ferme pas la porte pour pouvoir fuir plus vite.

Les lumières sont éteintes.

Angoisse.

Peur.

A tâtons, elle cherche l'interrupteur.

Elle tend le bras.

Soudain, une main s'empare de son poignée, une main gantée, froide.

Elle crie, mais une autre main se pose sur ses lèvres.

Un corps contre le sien.

Une arme, glacée, est collée sur sa bouche.

Le claquement sourd de la porte.

« Bonjour, miss Bell ... »

Le noir l'empêche de voir et de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et la peur la paralyse.

« Vous savez sans doute que vous allez mourir ... »

Elle hurle en silence. Essaie de se défaire de l'étreinte douloureuse de l'homme mais il a bloqué son bras derrière son dos.

**« He says, close you eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost » (7)**

_(« Il dit de fermer les yeux,_

_Parfois, ça aide_

_Et puis j'ai une pensée effrayante_

_Que le fait qu'il soit signifie qu'il n'a jamais perdu »)_

« Fermez les yeux » souffle la voix près de son oreille, la faisant trembler un peu plus. « ça aide, parfois ... »

Étrangement, rendue et soumise, elle les ferme.

Et elle se souvient de tout.

Son enfance, son départ pour Londres, l'aide de son oncle, sa première mission, la rencontre avec Laurent, son amour, leur mariage, le déjeuner de Samedi … tout.

**« As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life » (8)**

_(« Quand ma vie défile devant mes yeux_

_Je me demande si je verrai un autre lever du soleil_

_Beaucoup n'auront pas la chance de dire au revoir_

_Mais c'est trop tard pour penser à la valeur de ma vie »)_

Elle ne verra plus le jour, et elle n'a dit au revoir à personne …

A-t-elle fait quelque chose de grand dans sa vie ? Les gens se souviendront-ils d'elle ? Les journaux parleront-ils d'elle demain ? Qui pleurera sur sa tombe ? Aurait-elle eu des enfants ? Aurait-elle été heureuse ? A-t-elle laissé une trace quelque part, indéfiniment ?**  
**

**« So just pull the trigger » (9)**

_(« Appuie juste sur la détente »)_

Un bruit sourd de tir se fait entendre, un corps s'affale par terre.

_TBC …_

**(1)**: Citation de Rocky Balboa

**(2)**: My immortal by Evanescence

**(3)**: Citation du film Le Secret de BrokeBlack Mountain

**(4) **à **(9)** : RUSSIAN ROULETTE de Rihanna ...

Je l'ai fini.

Même moi je n'y crois pas …

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, donc, je préfère ne rien dire mais par contre, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Ce chapitre est très important à mes yeux donc, une review serait la bienvenue.

Sinon, j'ai découvert les paroles de cette chanson magnifique de Rihanna au moment même où j'ai commencé la scène de meurtre … et miracle ! Ça collait parfaitement ! Et paf ! Voilà ce que ça donne ! Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter car c'est une magnifique chanson … à en couper le souffle.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Un petit RAR pour les anonymes :

**Aliouta :** merci pour tous tes compliments ! Tes reviews sont de la drogue pour moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait comme l'autre. J'ai un peu plus poser les personnalités, mais je ne suis pas sure que ce chapitre plaise vraiment à cause des détails et aussi de ma concentration sur Katy … mais j'en ai eu besoin, tu vois. Sinon, encore merci et au prochain chapitre j'espère ! N'oublie pas le chapitre bonus dont tu peux voir le thème dans le chapitre précédent !

**Angelus :** que veux-tu que je te dise ? Même les mercis ne suffiront pas, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire, donc MERCI ! Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir quoi … puis, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Et j'espère te revoir pour le prochain ! Sinon, je serai contente d'avoir ta participation pour le chapitre bonus dont le thème a été mis dans le chapitre précédent …

Voilà !

Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, je suis exténuée !

Alors, à la prochaine (dans deux semaines au plus tard … bah oui, c'est la rentrée !)

Reviews please !

P.S : dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire ...


End file.
